Blue Eyes, White Lies
by TheStarsAreMyGuide
Summary: Celeste wanted to be a journalist...then an interview with Seto Kaiba and a plan set up by his little brother changed all of that. More than just a few white lies might be needed to cover up the feelings they both have... Seto X OC, rating for a reason!
1. Some Rich Jerks Have All The Luck

*Just as an intro, I love all the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ characters, I really do, but my true favorite has been and always will be SETO KAIBA! Don't know why, but I absolutely LOVE him. Hence the story. Is it weird to be in love with a fictional character...? Yeah didn't think so.*

****DISCLAIMER: I OWN ****NOTHING****. THIS ALL GOES TO THE GENIUS KAZUKI TAKAHASHI, 1996****

Chapter 1--Some (Rich) Jerks Have All the Luck

I glanced around the room at all the rich CEOs, the millionaires, the snobs. The air was filled with the scents of alcohol, fine perfume, and cigar smoke, along with a multitude of conversations. Richly suited men and elegantly dressed women made their way around, chatting and drinking and smoking.

I definitely did not want to be there. Sure, having my dad as one of the top reporters in the world had its advantages at one point or another, but right now I wanted to get the hell out of that place.

Dad, Randall "Randy" Dawson, was my mentor in journalism. I'd learned everything--every trick in the book, all the right shortcuts and places to snoop--from him. But sometimes when he dragged me to boring events like this, I would rather have shot myself.

As a bright and pretty sixteen-year-old, I did kinda stand out in the room full of adults, but one day I'd fit right in, as Celeste Dawson, reporter extraordinaire.

But I had a ways to go before I was at that point.

I sighed and glanced down at my phone, praying that in the five seconds since the last time I'd checked the clock, another ten minutes would've passed. They hadn't, obviously, and I sighed, bored.

"Celeste?"

I turned. Smiling behind his square-framed glasses, Dad jabbed my shoulder. "Don't fall asleep on me now, my junior reporter," he teased. "We need you covering this story."

I sighed again, then yawned, "I know, but this party is such a snooze. Is this guy ever gonna show up?"

"Of course," Dad said, "otherwise nobody else would've bothered to come to this place." He winked. "He oughta be here any minute."

_What the fuck is with this guy, making us suffer through this whole thing for_ four hours_ before he even shows up?!_ I thought angrily. _Who does he think he is, anyway?_

With that, I tucked my curly dark blond hair behind my ear and headed in the direction of the bathroom; I was sure my bright green eyes were shot with red from how utterly exhausted I was. On the way, I smirked at the scene of pure boredom behind me. I'd come a long way from being just another face at a private school in a town across the country. Now I was living twenty minutes away from Domino City, a great place for businessmen and women, and also for avid players of the game that had swept the world in the past fifteen years, Duel Monsters. Not that I did that kinda stuff, though.

The first time I'd visited had been when I was just nine. Dad had brought me here while he was on a business trip, reporting on the influence Gozaburo Kaiba was making on the gaming industry, what with all his technological advances. He'd actually been able to speak to the man face-to-face, and I learned to fear him. He was terrifying, and not just for a little girl like I was. Even Dad seemed a little ill at ease. So, I went to hide somewhere. Shockingly, in the dark room next door, I found another person. I remembered almost perfectly the face of the boy not much older than me, cowering in a corner, hiding behind a large textbook. It was_ Advanced Theories in Gaming Science_. A college-level book. What in the world was a kid doing with it?!

I'd tried to say hi to him, but he frowned and told me to leave him alone. His eyes glinted. They were either blue or green, I couldn't tell, because it was dark in the room where I'd found him. I apologized and left quickly. I'd asked my dad if Mr. Kaiba had a son, to which he confusedly replied, "No, sweetie, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind," I mumbled.

Now, it seemed, my assumption had been right. Gozaburo had had three sons: Noah, Seto, and Mokuba. After a freak accident that left Noah a total vegetable, he turned his attention more directly on Seto, who eventually bought out Kaiba Corporation. Gozaburo, shocked that Seto had beaten him at his own game, jumped out a window and fell to his death--how tragic. Not.

Back in the present, I blinked at the stall in the bathroom where I'd chosen to hide out and calm my nerves. It wasn't like I hadn't been in the eye of the rich and powerful before, but it still made me as nervous as all hell. I took a deep breath, fixed the high collar of my low-cutting red dress, fluffed my hair, and left. I dug into my purse, where, along with a tube of lip gloss and a tiny bottle of perfume, were a pencil, notepad, and tape recorder. I would be good and ready for when the young CEO of KaibaCorp would show up. Whenever that may be. As I said, he was supposed to have been at this little shindig four _hours_ ago.

Sighing with impatience, I pulled out the pencil and pad and started to doodle on the back cover, shaping a large star with smaller stars around it, all while walking back to my dad. I really should've been paying attention to where I was heading, considering my surroundings, but the thought didn't cross my mind until I'd run right into somebody, dumping their drink all over the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed automatically, blushing, stuffing the pad back into my purse and the pencil behind my ear, then stooping to pick up the fallen glass.

The person I'd jostled was a boy of about seventeen or eighteen, with long brown hair that fell loosely about his angular, handsome face and shielded his eyes. He looked angry.

"Keep an eye on where you're going next time," he growled.

I stammered, "S-sorry, I wasn't paying any attention, this was really my...fault..." My voice trailed off, and I felt my vision come sharply into focus. I was lost in his eyes; I could see them now. They were a deep, striking blue, and narrowed to slits as he glared at me.

"Then maybe you should try," he hissed, his voice low and smoky. "Part of the reason today's world is such a mess is because of pathetically oblivious people like you." He stormed away, his stride confident, even arrogant.

I frowned, and made quick work of judging his height and weight, to use for my description of the jerk when I complained to Dad later. Six-one, one-eighty was my guesstimate.

A man's voice came over the microphone then: "Ladies and gentlemen, that is the conclusion of tonight's event. We thank you for coming, and hoped you enjoyed your evening. Good night."

"What?!" I said, but not too loudly. _Kaiba didn't even show! What an asshole! Drag us down here and not even bother to come--the nerve of that guy!_

"Sorry, hon," Dad said, shrugging, handing me my jacket. "Time to go."

"But what about Kaiba?" I demanded. "He was supposed to be here! That was your story, right?"

"I was supposed to ask coworkers how the CEOs act in the everyday business environment. Like I was going to talk to Mr. Kaiba himself about that."

"But--"

"I know. Maybe next time, okay?"

I sighed. "Fine. Let's go home."

"You have lessons tomorrow with Jake," he reminded me.

I cheered up a little at that. Jake was my private tutor. He'd been assisting me in the application to an academy that specialized in the arts, business, and journalism. It was my dream to attend. And Jake was an all-around great guy to learn from.

I took a last look around, then left with Dad, with an empty notepad, and without even a glimpse of the elusive Seto Kaiba.


	2. A Chance At GloryOr Something Like Tha

Chapter 2—A Chance For Glory--Or Something Like That

"Celeste! Jake is here!"

At my mom's call, I launched off my bed, pulling my jeans on and sweatshirt off in one fluid motion. I was way excited. On an online convo last night, Jake told me that he had a response letter from West Point Academy, the school I'd been so desperate to get into.

Racing down the stairs at the same speed as my hyperactive mind, I jumped into Jake's embrace, yelling his name joyously. (No, I don't like him. He's gay, anyway, and oh-so proud of it. But I love the guy to death.)

"Hey there, kiddo!" Jake said, hazel eyes sparkling. He grinned, flashing his perfectly white teeth. "How're you doing, junior reporter?"

"Great!" I laughed. "So happy to see you--I need it after last night."

"Uh-oh." He set me on my feet in front of him. "Sounds like_ somebody_ didn't get her scoop."

I pouted like a petulant five-year-old and complained, "He never showed up."

"Aw, now, you'll get that story next time around, won't you?" He gave my shoulders a squeeze.

I sighed, the sound sharp and resigned. "I guess..."

"But I _know_. You'll get it, girl. Really. Now, if I recall, I think I have something for you..." His smile turned from sympathy to mischief, and he pulled a white envelope from the back pocket of his khakis.

I gasped, pressed my palms together in prayer. "Oh please please please pleaes let me be accepted, oh please please please..."

He handed it to me, and I tore right in, an animal before the kill. I scanned the letter hurriedly, then shrieked "YES!!" and hugged him again.

This time he spun me in circles. "I _knew_ it!" he chuckled. "I_ knew_ you had it."

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, kissing his cheek in my happiness. "OhmyGod thank you, Jakey, I couldn't have gotten through this without you... Oh my God I'm going to West Point _full ride_..."

He put me back down. "Mostly your doing," he said, ever modest.

"Well, if you insist," I teased, then pressed the paper tightly to my chest. "Jeez... West Point. I don't believe it."

"Believe it." He put his arm around me and walked me to the large window of our penthouse. "Now, do tell...why are you suddenly so interested in _Seto Kaiba_?"

"I'm not... interested, per say. Just curious about his rise to power. You know, how he sees it, instead of how we do. It would be a fascinating take on how KaibaCorp functions, don't you think?"

"Hm...true." He rubbed his chin. "I like it. If I see the front page with that story, expect me over that night for dinner, 'kay?"

"Sounds great, Jake." I stopped, and blinked. "Oh, crap! I have to start packing!"

***

In the following few weeks, I settled comfortably into the West Point scene. I made a few new friends, set up camp in my little dorm room, and adjusted to life without my parents. Dad had left me with a little booklet filled with his tips, just in case I forgot, which I was convinced I wouldn't do. Mom gave me my old fluffy plush teddy, which I still slept with even now. Call me weird.

So, in my favorite class--News Journalism, duh--I sat next to Becca and Marnie, two of my friends, as our teacher, Mrs. Courage, addressed the class.

"Attention, students!" she said. "Boys and girls, your attention, please! I have some very intereseting news for you!"

The pre-class chatter faded to a gentle murmur, then went dead silent.

"You all know of _The Domino Times'_ own special paper for young adults like yourselves, the _Domino Star_, correct?"

There was a collective nod.

"The editors are going to choose a group of five journalism students to participate in a study--how teens would fit into the workplace, and how some already do so," Mrs. Courage went on. She winked. "I believe a few of you may even have to go undercover. But you must submit an essay saying why you think you are the right candidate, and an idea for where you might choose to 'work.' All essays are due to me no later than next Thursday.

I beamed at Becca. "You gonna do it?"

She shook her red-haired head. "Nah, sounds like no fun at all. And besides, who wants to _work_?"

"I do!" brunette Marnie protested. "I want a good job to be able to pay off the gazillions in college loans I'm gonna owe."

Bec rolled her eyes. "Whatevs. How bout you, Celeste?"

"I already know where I'm gonna go," I said, leaning back slightly in my chair.

A quite bitchy girl with a pinched nose who sat in front of me asked, "Oh, really? You're so sure you're gonna get this, are you, Dawson?"

"As a matter of fact, Hannah, I am," I said, confident. "I'm going to get selected, and I'm going to KaibaCorp."

Hannah snickered behind her hand. "Ha-ha, I never figured you to play Duel Monsters, Dawson. That's a new low for you."

"I don't play the game, but Seto Kaiba is an excellent businessman with a great reputation in the corporate world. You can't stand up to him; it's practically impossible. He's just too tough to crack." I smirked. "He's strong and proud of his company, and he will never buckle under pressure. I admire him."

Hannah blinked, then, with an annoyed snort because I'd out-talked her, turned around in her seat and glared at the white board. I smirked victoriously.

"Seto Kaiba?" Becca whispered. "You don't mean the super-rich, totally hot, 'screw the rules I have money' Seto Kaiba, do you?"

"Becca!" Marnie smacked her arm. "He's an older man, don't even think about it!"

"By only a year or two!" Becca protested. "That's not bad, is it?"

"He's still older, and way out of your league."

"I think I'll judge who is and isn't out of my league!"

I sighed, "Break it up, you two. Yeah, I'm going to KaibaCorp if I get chosen."

"You mean _when_ you get chosen," Marnie said, tapping her desk. "You're a shoo-in for this, Celeste. You're the best journalist in the class, hands-down."

"I sure hope so," I whispered. "I want that story so bad it hurts."

"Wow. You really were born to be a reporter." Becca rolled her eyes. "Me, I'd so much rather be in Jazz Band right now. But if you meet Kaiba, you'll hook me up, right?"

"Becca!"

"All right, jeez, I was only kidding..." But then she smiled to herself and wrote the intials B.L. and S.K. together in a heart on the back of her paper.


	3. Getting Down and Dirty

Chapter 3--Getting Down and Dirty

We got the results of the essay contest the Wednesday after the due date. I couldn't sit still in my seat; Marnie even offered me some of her spare ADD medication that her mother had provided--she doesn't have ADD, but her mom is just plain nuts.

I declined automatically, and explained, "I'm just waiting for the chosen people. Man, I can't stand it anymore! C'mon, Mrs. C., I need to know already!"

"Chillax," Becca told me as she slid into her chair, right after the bell rang and Mrs. Courage entered the room.

"I can't!" I bounced happily, clasping my hands under my chin.

"All right, kids, I have the results!" Mrs. Courage waved a sheet of paper above her head. "And the winners are..."

_Please please please,_ I prayed silently.

"Jesse Holmes...Aimee Lin...Tom McGillis...Sean Dean...Celeste Dawson."

I grinned from ear to ear. _YES!_

"Congrats, you got it!" Marnie said to me.

"Yeah, see, what did I tell you?" Becca added, jabbing a finger at me.

"Um, I told her I knew she'd get it, not you," Marnie pointed out, frowning.

"So?"

"Oh, enough!" I shoved both of them playfully. "I'm going to KaibaCorp...and I'll bring back pictures..."

Both girls actually squealed with delight. "Yay!"

I rolled my eyes. "But first--"

"Aww," they moaned.

"I need some background info. But I have no idea how I'm supposed to do that."

I pondered that for the rest of class, and the rest of the day, even still as Marnie, Bec and I walked down the street, toward the mall, still in our uniforms of black skirts, white blouses and gray sweaters. West Point was on the fringes of Domino City, on the direct opposite side of my house. Making the long drive either through the traffic-logged city streets or taking the long way around was just too much hassle, which was why I was boarding at school.

"So, where are you going to get that dirt?" Marnie asked me.

"No clue," I replied. "Not many recent photos are available, and for good reason. Kaiba tends to sue if the photographer pisses him off. I don't even know what he really looks like. And all the journalists are too afraid of him, his money, his temper, to interview him."

Becca said, "Ouch. I wish there was some other way to get information."

"Yeah." I stared blankly down the street. We passed by a high school, where, in the gate, two teenage boys were loitering. The one had short, dark brown hair and matching eyes. The other had hazel eyes and messy blond hair that was a shade or two lighter than mine.

"But I still need a date," the second boy was whining. "Ya gotta help me, man!"

"Sorry, I already got a date," the first boy said, shrugging.

"Yeah, my sister! I oughta kill ya right now, but I still need your help to hook up! The dance is this weekend! I can't snag a girl without you!"

I glanced at Becca, who raised her eyebrows and pulled a crafty look, hiking her skirt up until it brushed her mid-thigh instead of just above the knee.

We sighed but copied her action so we wouldn't look foolish--or boring.

The predetermined 'walk' was something we'd come up with as means of catching the attention of any boy we passed. Swishing the hips, batting the eyes, fluffing the hair, the whole deal. It seemed to work for these two, because their jaws dropped as we approached.

The blond mussed up his mop of hair and smirked, trying to look casual. But his eyes gave him away; they were wild with desire as he sized up Becca.

"Hi there," Bec giggled, flipping her bright red locks over her shoulder.

"Hey," the pair said softly.

"I'm Becca Laste," she said to them, sticking her hand out.

The blond grinned and took it. "Joey Wheeler, at your service."

My eyes widened a little bit at his name, but no one notciced. I thought he seemed familiar...

"Tristan Taylor," the brunette said in turn.

"Marnie Francis." Marnie smiled shyly.

My turn. "Celeste Dawson. Hi."

Joey nodded to me. "So...you gals wouldn't happen to have anythin' goin' for you this Saturday night, would ya?"

We glanced at each other with cryptic smiles.

"We don't believe so," I replied.

"Then...would you wanna hit a dance with me?" Joey looked directly at Becca.

She beamed. She loves getting all dressed up for shit like school dances. "Sure," she said sweetly. "But... can't you get dates for my chicas here?" She indicated us. And that's why we love her. She never fails to remember us, even in her moments of triumph.

"Yeah, sure!"

Joey mouthed something to Tristan, to which Tristan shrugged and said, "I guess."

"'Kay, can you meet us here at quarter to seven Saturday night? Like, right here?" Joey smiled hopefully.

"No prob," I said. I winked at Joey. "Thanks for the date. We'll see you guys Saturday."

Joey blushed. "R-right. Bye." He tried to walk off with a confident stride, but smacked into the wall.

We giggled, and just strutted right by him.

"Way to go, Joey," Tristan muttered to him.

"You little flirt," Becca teased. "Whatever happened to getting your dirt? A dance isn't exactly the method that comes to mind when finding info."

I held up a finger, grinned. "Ah, but you see, I will be doing my job."

"By...going to a dance, on a blind date?" Marnie asked, confused.

"Well...that guy that had his eye on you, Becca--"

"Joey Wheeler."

"Right. Do you recall the standings of Duelist Kingdom in America? Or the Battle City Tournament?"

"No...why?"

"Well, obviously, both had the same first-place winner: Yugi Mutou. But another common link is the Duelist Kingdom second place and Battle City fourth. And his name is Joseph Wheeler."

Marnie gaped. "Wait a sec... So that means Becca's date and the duelist guy--"

"Are one in the same," I finished. "Yep. I really am doing research. Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba hate each other."

"This should be good," Marnie sighed. "I just hope that I don't get stuck with a Duel Monsters nerd as my date."

I laughed. Things were looking up.


	4. Chance Encounter, Or Pure Dumb Luck?

***a little note from me... from here on out i'll be adding in a sort of playlist for the story...they're songs that go along, and gave me a little inspiration... this chapter's song is 'if we ever meet again' by timbaland feat. katy perry***

Chapter 4—Chance Encounter, Or Pure Dumb Luck?

By Friday night, all of us had our dresses ready. Marnie chose a long dark pink one, to offset her gray-blue eyes. Becca went with yellow, ruffled, and 'adorable,' because that was so _her_ that she couldn't leave the store without it. And mine was a flowy sea green number, with a little rhinestone flower at the hip. We arrived at the gates of Domino High at six-forty, to find a much larger collection of teens waiting there.

Being a master of observation, I quickly sized up the group. First my eyes found Joey, in a tux, like the rest of the boys present. Then Tristan, hand-in-hand with a younger coppery-haired girl, who I could easily assume to be Joey's sister. Then was a taller boy with black hair and heavy eyeliner under his piercing green eyes. He was accompanied by a girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed eager to meet us. The last two guys were, like Joey, without a girl. I guessed these were to be our escorts for the evening.

The first of the pair was a tad shorter than the rest, with tousled white hair and large, innocent brown eyes. He looked nervous, and smiled a bit when my eyes settled over him. The second was a lot shorter, his tri-color hair spiked in different directions, wide violet eyes alight with laughter.

Joey stepped up to us. "Hey, gals," he said, grinning. "Glad you could make it."

He gestured to the white-haired boy. "This is Ryou Bakura," he said, introducing him. "Marnie, Bakura."

"I guess it's already chosen for us," Marnie whispered to me with a smile.

"H-hello," Bakura stammered, a light British accent in his voice.

"Hi," Marnie replied pleasantly.

"And...Celeste, was it?" Joey asked.

I nodded. "Right."

"Meet Yugi Mutou." He indicated the spiky-haired kid.

I actually gaped. "The Yugi Mutou?" Recovering fast, I stuck out my hand. "An honor and a pleasure to meet the King of Games, Yugi."

He smiled. "The pleasure's mine," he said.

_This is simply _perfect_,_ I thought, already planning the questions I'd ask him throughout the night. _I'll get a lot more Kaiba-info this way._

"Oh, shit, almost forgot." Joey pulled two masks out of his back pocket. "It's a masquerade dance. We made these for you." He handed one to Becca.

Bakura did likewise for Marnie, and Yugi for me. Swirls of silver thread covered the black fabric, and gems were set among them, glittering in the fading sunlight. I gently traced the pattern with an admiring finger. The detail, the beauty... It was stunning.

I beamed at Yugi. "Thank you. It's gorgeous."

He shuffled his feet, embarrassed, as he slid his own mask over his face. "Ah, it's nothing, really."

"Well, c'mon," Tristan complained. "Let's get to dancing already!"

Cautiously, Yugi took my arm, and we walked inside.

***

He leaned up against the wall, casual, carefree, it seemed. From the outside, at least. Inside, however, he wished to be out of the goddamned place. But he had an image to protect, according to a few assistants from PR. Somehow that involved going to this ludicrous excuse for a school dance. And the mask...it itched like hell. He longed to tear it off and toss it in the trash where it belonged, but that would ruin his _image_. Again with that bullshit. He could almost picture himself strangling those PR guys.

Even his little brother had laughed at him before he left.

_Pathetic,_ he thought, brushing his bangs slightly to the side. _I shouldn't be here. I should be promoting the newest product, checking the stocks, eliminating any bugs in my systems. _Not_ in a foolish event like this_.

Then his attention was drawn away by some movement across the dance floor. It was the geek squad, and it seemed to have expanded. The quiet one, Bakura, was it? He had a graceful brunette by his side, smiling shyly as they walked back to a table. Taylor was with the Wheeler girl, as usual. Duke Devlin had brought Tea, the cheerleader, as his date. Wheeler was snuggled up with a redhead in a garish yellow frilled dress, allowing her to sit in his lap while she giggled. And, shockingly, Yugi had a girl to escort as well. She was obviously much taller, donning a pale green dress that billowed about her legs. She was not anyone that he instantly recognized, but the whole room seemed to pause for a few seconds while he looked her over.

Her hair was dark blond and curly, body slim, face pretty. She held a notepad in her left hand, a pencil in her right, and she scribbled in her pad every now and again, when she wasn't conversing with Yugi enthusiastically.

For the strangest of reasons, he couldn't stop looking at her. There was something about her that made him want to get closer, to investigate, to discover what she was hiding behind her black mask. He had to get a better look.

He stood up straight, and strode past, appearing nonchalant, on the way to the restroom, which was so conveniently located behind them. He studied the girl on the way over, his gaze concealed by his own mask. Her head was down now as she wrote on the pad once more. Then she looked up, her hair floating about her face like a golden halo, her full lips breaking into a smile.

He almost stopped dead in his tracks. True, she was beautiful, but two things were wrong here: 1. She was a member of the geek squad. One of _them_. He didn't associate with those guys anymore. 2. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. Ever. And especially not for some random girl he just happened to see with his arch-rival.

Smirking, he turned fast and passed Yugi and his little date, leaving behind him the smell of cologne and a faint breeze.

***

"Fantastic! Thanks for all your help, Yugi. My story is going to be great!"

"No problem." Shrugging, Yugi sank a bit lower in his chair. "Just explaining the past."

A boy walked by me, stirring up a light wind and the smell of cologne, and an expensive one, by the scent.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, smiling, putting my pad and pencil in my purse, "I need to use the ladies' room."

"Straight behind you, down the hall, on the left."

"Thanks." I got up and went where I was told, finding the bathroom easily. On the way, I smiled devilishly as I flipped through my notes.

_These are great!_ I thought, satisfied._ Even if the dance ends up sucking, my night will be just fine. I have these to prove it._

Again, trying to look at something while walking proved to be my ultimate downfall, as I slammed face-first into some tall boy.

*CUE THE SONG PEOPLE!!!*

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I tumbled to the floor, landing hard on my butt. God's landing pad, I know, but ow!

The boy unfortunate enough to be in my way was picking himself off the floor as well. He brushed off his pants and stood, sneering down at me. He was towering over me; I gulped.

He started to yell at me, "You really ought to watch where you're...going..." He stopped and blinked a few times behind his dark green mask. Then he extended his hand to help me up.

"Um...thanks," I said, awkwardly.

He smirked. "What the hell is a girl like you doing in a dump like this? And with the loser crowd, too?"

"Um...I'm Yugi's date for this. I don't think he's a loser. In fact, he's the top winner, King of Games." I smiled. "And I'm on a journalism mission. Top-secret, though."

"Really? Well, Miss Journalist, would you let me accompany you to the dance floor?"

I blushed. "Um...sure."

He linked my arm with his own, led me to the floor, and I watched Marnie and Becca gape as he got into waltz position.

I grinned. They were probably in total shock. I got a complete stranger to ask me to dance, without even trying. It's a talent, I must say.

My mysterious partner twirled me around with ease, and I was shocked at how graceful I turned out to be in heels. Throughout the song we started to gravitate more and more towards each other, and finally I was being held against his firm chest, staring up into his eyes, just as the last notes faded.

He smiled. "Damn thing is gonna get in my way, so..." He reached to the back of his head and undid the tie on his mask, which he tucked into his back pocket.

I did my best to hide my shock. This was the exact same boy I'd run into at the KaibaCorp event.

He kissed my cheek lightly, just under the mask, then kissed my hand and walked off, disappearing into the crowd. I just stood there, flabbergasted, my face hot.

Marnie and Becca were at my side almost immediately.

"We need to talk," Marnie whispered.

"NOW," Becca added.

They dragged me by the arm to a secluded corner, where they glanced at each other nervously, not saying a word.

"What's going on?" I asked, a little scared by their faces.

"You have a very serious problem," Becca told me seriously, looking quickly over her shoulder.

"Um...and that might be...?"

Marnie sighed. "That boy that you just danced with?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "What a stud, right?"

Marnie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and nibbled on her lower lip. "Celeste, I'm not sure how you're gonna take this, but--"

Becca took me firmly by the shoulders. "You just danced with Seto Kaiba."


	5. A Lesson in Stalking

***song of the chapter--"welcome to the world" by kevin rudolf. ohhh yeah, chasin' down kaiba... XD***

Chapter 5—A Lesson in Stalking

"Come again?" I said blankly, staring at Becca, then Marnie.

"You. Danced. With. Seto. Kaiba," Becca repeated slowly.

"Please tell me you're trying to mess with me," I said quietly.

"You didn't blow anything," Marnie soothed me. "He took off his mask, and you didn't take off yours. You're still safe. You just can't ever let him know that he tried to seduce you..."

"He wasn't trying to seduce me," I said, shaking my head. "But...wow..."

"Told you he was hot." Becca winked. "Now, I have to get back to Joey. He's waiting for a little makeout in the back of the gym, and I wouldn't want to disappoint. Catch you girls later." And she was off, to her little pursuits that I wanted to hear nothing about, but I was sure she'd gush about later.

Marnie put her arm around me. "Your story is gonna be great. Really, it will. The next step in your little plan is what now?"

"Figure out his schedule," I said, relieved at the distraction. "I need to find the best times to get a chance to talk to him."

"You're gonna stalk Seto Kaiba?" Marnie raised an eyebrow.

"Investigative journalism," I corrected. "Determining how the person works by seeing their interactions with their everyday environment."

"So...stalking."

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna stalk Kaiba."

"I am so in."

***

***CUE SONG***

"This thing really itches," Becca's voice complained from my hip. "Do I have to wear it for much longer?"

I rolled my eyes and lifted the walkie-talkie to my mouth. "Not too much longer, Bec. But we need to wait for him. He'll be here."

"Don't you think it's a little embarrassing that we caught going through his garbage? I mean, that's just a teensy bit over the line when it comes to stalking, don't you think?"

"Investigative journalism," I said again, exasperated.

"You know you liked it, Becca," Marnie teased her.

"I like the idea of sneaking looks at Seto Kaiba on a Saturday afternoon, but I didn't know that rolling around _knee-deep in his trash_ was part of it. Are you guys even sure that coffee cup is from his office?"

"Positive," Marnie said. "There was a sheet of paper stuffed inside that had his signature, and it was his personal letterhead."

Becca sighed. "If you're sure..."

"We are," I insisted. "He'll be here any second."

This argument was going on from three different points on a street in the heart of Domino. The central point was a high-end coffee shop called Café Verona. As mentioned, we'd dug around in Kaiba's garbage—not an enjoyable experience, but a necessary one—and found an empty cup from there. Inside was a crumpled sheet of paper with Kaiba's John Hancock, and last Saturday's date. It was an automatic assumption that at one point today he'd show up. That left us stationed around, waiting for him, since six-thirty that morning. I started out in the coffee shop, surfing the web and sipping a latté, Marnie read a book across the street on a park bench, and Becca sat on the upper level of a bistro two stores over from her. At nine-thirty, I rotated to Becca's post, Becca to Marnie's, Marnie to mine. It was twelve twenty-five. We'd be switching again soon.

I saw Becca angrily scratch at the dark wig we'd forced her to wear, and stifled a laugh. "Just a few more minutes, Becca, then it's my turn."

She gazed at the door of the shop and gasped, "Finally! I'm getting so tired of this."

"I gotta go with Bec on this one, Celeste. When is he gonna get here? It's been _hours_." Marnie sounded tired.

"Hopefully, soon." I peeked over the ledge I was seated beside. "But he'd better hurry. I'm gonna have some serious sores on my butt."

"TMI!" Becca squealed. "Look, can we just switch now?"

"Fine," I sighed. I left the cash and tip on my little table and started walking downstairs, quickly stuffing most of my hair inside a knit hat and putting on sunglasses.

I was to take up the spot on the bench and bump Becca to the coffee shop. She was ready to get up already, as I could see. She'd leave after I got to her, and head for the shop. Marnie would wait a few minutes, then head up to the bistro. It was like clockwork. We had this in the bag.

I sat beside Becca and smiled at her. She casually took the wig off and smiled back.

"This is just great," she said, sighing.

"How so? You have the chance to see your favorite filthy-rich celebrity." I nudged her playfully with my elbow.

She pursed her lips and gazed down the street. "I dunno..."

"Oh, come on, Bec, this is fun. Admit it."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, it's fun, but I just—"

I waited for her to finish, but she never did.

"Becca? Are you okay? Bec?" I waved a hand in front of her face. Her stare was blank. "Becca, snap out of it!"

"L-look." Her smile gave it all away, even before I followed the direction her finger was pointing.

Kaiba was getting out of his limousine just down the road.

"Ohhhh myyyy Gooooddd...." she murmured.

"Becca, keep your cool. You're in the coffee shop next. That's where he's going. Keep cool."

"Right." She stood, stuck her chest out a little further, and went across the street.

Marnie walked out hurriedly, dove into the stairwell near me, and shreiked into the radio, "_HOLY SHIT!!!_"

_Amateurs,_ I thought with a smile. Then I lifted my camera up and quickly snapped a dozen or so pictures of Kaiba's face, straight-on.

_This is gonna be great. _


	6. Oh, Hell Yes!

***song of this chapter is "i don't care" by fall out boy... been working hard, hope y'all like it!* **

Chapter 6--Oh, Hell Yes!

It took about a week, but together Marnie, Becca and I gathered all our 'data' together and compiled Kaiba's schedule, then decided on which times would be the best to set up an interview.

"You know you could've just called his secretary and asked when he was free, right?" Marnie asked, hanging her head off my bed while she stared at a snapshot of Kaiba getting into his limo.

"True. But this is so much more fun." I laughed.

"Isn't it?" She tossed the baseball cap she'd used to cover up into the air. "Seriously, I didn't think it would be that fun. That was awesome...and I was inches from Kaiba... wow. He's sexy..."

"He's not just sexy, he's smexy," Becca sighed.

"You two are disgusting," I teased. "You oughta hear the dribble coming out of your mouths right now."

"I don't care," Marnie said. She smiled dreamily at the ceiling. She rarely got this way over any boy, let alone a big celebrity like Kaiba.

On the other hand, I shared the first trait. I don't go gaga over many guys. At all. So, naturally, it was extremely odd for him to faze _me_ like that. I found a picture with him almost staring at the camera lens. My breath caught. His eyes—so blue, so piercing—didn't look at you, but through you.

"What's the matter with you?" Becca asked, peering over my left shoulder.

Marnie joined her on my right. "Oh, man. Do you have to send that one in? I say you keep it. That's priceless right there."

"Gold," Becca agreed. "Ho-ly crap."

I blinked a few times. "Yeah, I gotta turn it in. Part of the deal. Now I just have to find the right time for an interview."

"Uh-oh, now you're gonna actually talk to him." Becca smirked. "Can ya handle that?"

I shoved her away. "I'm fine. I danced with the guy, and he kissed me. It'll all be cool."

"Yeah... But you can't tell him any of that," Marnie reminded me. "Otherwise the image is ruined."

"All about image. Love the job, hate the catches." I shoved all the pictures into a large manila envelope and put it under the bed. Dad was enthusiastic about my passion for journalism, but he wouldn't be too happy that we were following Kaiba around alone in the city.

"Celeste! Time for Marnie and Becca to go!" Mom called up the stairs to us.

"Do you think she knows we snuck out?" Marnie whispered.

"I...I'm not sure. But I hope not." I hugged them both. "See you guys. I'll be working on the stuff, and my meeting with the _Domino Star_ guy is later. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," they said.

I sighed as they went down the stairs. I had a lot of thought to put into this little project, and not a whole hell of a lot of time to do it.

***

I sat on pins and needles waiting for Mr. Takato, the head of the _Domino Star_. He was going to talk with me on my ideas for the project, and see any research I'd managed to get my hands on.

I was dressed to impress in a well-tailored skirt suit and high heels, my hair straightened and shiny. I smiled as he walked in, tall and proud in his...jeans. Of course.

He grabbed my hand enthusiastically and smiled wide. "Hello there, Ms. Dawson, and welcome to my offices. I understand you have an idea for a story."

I beamed. "Yes, sir."

"Okay, then, if you would just follow me into my office." He led me down a hall with his arm around my shoulders. "So, who were you planning to do your story on?"

"Seto Kaiba," I answered proudly.

He blinked. "Really?" He sounded a bit surprised. "So you're not the only adventurous soul to come my way."

"Excuse me?" I squeaked.

"We had another selection from a different school nearby choose the same person. She had some photos, but I'll wait to see what you've got."

Oh, that's just great, I thought as I sat in the fluffy chair in front of Mr. Takato's desk. I have to compete for my position.

Another teen girl was gathering up some papers from his desk, and I managed to see a shot of Kaiba's back as he entered his building. She wore jeans also, and a low-cut T-shirt.

"Renée, this is another girl who wants to do Kaiba for their story. Celeste, this is Renée."

"Hi," I said sweetly, trying to appear ditzy. To give her false confidence, of course.

"Hi," she said back, with a note of suspicion in her tone.

As soon as Takato turned his back, she glared at me furiously. I narrowed my eyes contemptuously. (I've actually practiced that look in front of a mirror.)

"So, let us see what you've got, Celeste," Takato said cheerily, sitting in his chair.

My sneer vanished. "All right. Here you go." I handed him the manila envelope.

He lifted the flap and took out all the pictures, started to leaf through them. His face lit up.

"These are incredible," he praised, his grin almost literally from ear to ear. "How...how in the world did you get such amazing shots?"

I smiled proudly. "I can't take all the credit. Two of my closest friends and I staked out a café we knew Kaiba would come to earlier today. We waited and rotated positions, and we had three great angles to get pictures."

"Un-be-lievable." He separated it into those syllables, he was so impressed. "These are wonderful. Congratulations to you and your friends, really."

I beamed. This was sounding really good. _Really_ good.

He set my favorite picture—apart from that one face shot—on the desk. "I look forward to working with you, Ms. Dawson. Congrats."

Renée gaped as he shook my hand vigorously.

"I'm sorry, dear, but these shots...they're beyond competition." He flashed another couple of pictures, all of them face shots. Surprisingly, I even noticed a tiny smile curving Kaiba's mouth in one of them. "You're a true professional, both in your work and in your appearance. This should be a great partnership, both for this thing, and, hopefully, in the future. How would you like a part-time job here at the _Domino Star_?"

I honestly thought my ears were playing tricks on me. "Th-that would be great!"

I was half-expecting Ms. Renée to drop to the floor right there. She was pale and speechless. Then she sent a venomous look my way and stormed out. I smirked at her on the way out. I can be a bitch when I want to, and when dealing with competition, it's sometimes needed.

"So, how soon can you have print for us? I mean, you were planning to interview Mr. Kaiba, correct?" Takato sat at his desk and folded his hands.

"Yes, I am planning to interview him. I just need to set up an appointment. That's all. I can have written stuff for you as soon as I finish that."

"Wonderful! I'll introduce you to everybody. I know you'll fit in perfectly. And we'll get you flexible hours during the week, when you've got school."

"Great. I'm glad to be of service, Mr. Takato."

And he just smiled again, while I sang praises to every deity I could think of.


	7. Never Back Down Ever

***and the winner is... "ignorance" by paramore... soon, but not just yet, i'll be posting some pics of my concepts for celeste and everybody on ...check it out when i give the word, search me, taliaarox15***

Chapter 7—Never Back Down. Ever.

I walked proudly down the streets of Domino after school on Monday morning. I was heading back to the offices of the Domino Star, and had changed from my uniform into a short purple dress and black high-heels. I felt the stares of people as I passed, and gladly showed off for them, swaying my hips and lowering my eyelashes. Some poor guy actually fell over when I passed.

I'd already been accustomed to the place, and today was the day I was going to get a lift to Kaiba Corporation headquarters, where I'd set up the meeting with Seto Kaiba himself.

Andrew, one of the many people in charge of celebrity sightings for the Star, was giving me that ride over, as I had no car to speak of—only to hope for. He whistled as I walked in.

"Well, well, somebody's trying to make an impression," he joked. Then he shoved his long blue-tinted hair from his face and winked. "You're not just getting to Kaiba 'cause you like him, are you?"

"Never," I told him with a smack to his arm. "I'm only there for an interview. I want to be the first reporter that wasn't afraid to take him on, face-to-face."

He shrugged. He was twenty-three, yet could make easy conversation with me. "Whatever. The dude still scares the shit outta me. It's embarrassing, but I got good reason. He's a menace."

"He's an inspiration," I argued.

"Yeah, to dictators."

"Oh, come on, be nice! He leads the largest gaming company in Japan, and possibly one of the best in the world, and he's, what, about to turn eighteen? I'm two years younger, and I couldn't even dream of maintaining that kind of responsibility."

"He's still one scary bastard," Andrew muttered. "C'mon, let's get you over to KaibaCorp."

He led me to his car, a fairly nice little Mazda coupe, and off we went. I checked my makeup in the mirror, prompting a chuckle from him.

"You're nervous?"

"Any reporter in their right mind would be," I replied, touching up my mascara.

"Yeah, but you're not in your right mind. That's just it."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Hey! You're the one crazy enough to talk to Kaiba. And you might not even see him today, seriously. Don't be disappointed."

"I won't." I smirked.

"Crazy bitch," he muttered. We pulled to the front of the towering building. I'd seen it many times, and known that this was where he was, working day after day, in that top office. But I never figured I'd be going in there for a legitimate interview with the big cheese.

After I stepped out of the Mazda, I gazed at the enormous building. It was definitely an interesting design; it almost looked like a firecracker Popsicle with a rounded top. I'm sure Andrew would've gotten a kick out of my analogy, but I kept my mouth shut as we walked up the stone steps and went in the door.

The secretary at the front desk was young and beautiful. She peered at us over thin-framed glasses and kind of sneered in disgust.

"How may I help you?" she asked tiredly as I rested my hands on the counter.

She was looking at Andrew, so he just shrugged. "Not me, ma'am. Just the chauffeur. She's got the business here."

The secretary looked at me in amusement. "Okay then, young lady. What might you be needing today?"

I calmly and seriously told her, "I'm here to set up an appointment with Mr. Kaiba. I'd like to interview him."

She eyed me with utter shock. Then she had to stifle hysterical laughter. "You're kidding, kid."

I shook my head. "Not in the slightest. May I speak with Mr. Kaiba?"

She snorted. "Yeah, right."

I sighed and pulled the ID card from my pocket. It identified me as staff of the Domino Times. I shoved it over the desk to her and snapped, "Look, ma'am, I'm a reporter. Can I talk to Kaiba? I'm here for a story."

Blinking, she read over the card and handed it back, then frowned in defeat and picked up her phone.

***

"Just perfect," he muttered, scowling at the computer screen before him. "Just fucking wonderful."

All the balance sheets showed a major decline in sales over the past month. What a great was to wrap up the day. First he ruined one of his favorite shirts—an intern crashed into him with a hot cup of coffee—and then he was forced to fire his PR manager—again. This was the third one this month he'd gone through. Not one person he'd hired was competent enough to repair the image of his company. One would think that there'd be at least a handful in a city so large, but so far only disappointment and empty promises had found their way in.

Groaning, he reached into a drawer and retrieved a bottle of aspirin. He poured out three pills, and, with a wince, washed them down with a sip of cold coffee. Stress was getting to him as of late, and eventually he'd be forced to take a vacation.

"You work far too much," his secretary, Kate, had admonished him. "You deserve a break. You're the CEO, for Christ's sake, you've plenty of vacation days left."

Even his little brother began to notice. "You're not as fun anymore," he'd declared, and left the room to sulk.

_Could it get any worse?_ he wondered, staring out the large glass windows.

The phone on his desk rang shrilly, and he sighed heavily before answering it. "Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba, there's a...woman here. She would like to talk to you."

_Spoke too soon. Damn. _"Not now, Kate, I'm busy. Tell her to come back some other time."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. He smirked; good old sharp-tongued Kate was most likely telling this lady off.

"Uh, sir, she insists on speaking with you," Kate told him.

_What?! _"I'm busy, Kate, tell her to leave."

Another pause. "She won't go, sir. She's a journalist, here for a story. On you."

He rolled his eyes. _Just what I need._ "I'll be down, Kate."

"Yes, sir." She hung up.

He pulled on his suit jacket and made his way to the elevator. On the way, a few employees wished him a good afternoon. Right. Like this afternoon was going to get any better. He punched the button for the ground floor and waited, tapping his foot impatiently.

He grumbled in irritation as the elevator stopped the tenth floor. A tiny young intern got on. She smiled pleasantly, and then started to quake gently when she recognized him. People tended to do that, for some reason. She scurried off at the fourth floor, and he was alone again.

When he finally reached ground level, he stormed off to the front desk, and stopped at Kate's left side.

"Where is she?" he growled.

She blinked, then jerked her thumb toward the waiting area. "Over there."

I leaned over and peered through the glass doors. Two people were seated in chairs. The first was a twenty-something man with bluish hair and a hard jawline. The other was not a woman, but a girl, about sixteen, in a short purple dress. Her blonde hair was straight and silky, and she tapped her high-heeled foot impatiently. So, this was why Kate was so hesitant in her description of the reporter as a woman. Hmm.

I stepped inside, and the man cringed. He was definitely like most of them—terrified. But the girl's face lit up, and she smiled boldly.

Wait a moment...that face...

"Do I know you?" he asked her coldly.

She smirked now. "You could say that. I really do apologize for running into you at that little event a while back."

His eyes widened, but only slightly. So that's where he knew her from.

She stood up; she was probably five-five without the heels. Sticking her hand out, she said, "Celeste Dawson. Is it alright if I set up an interview time with you?"

"And just where are you from, Miss Dawson?" He ignored her hand.

She frowned and let it drop. "Domino Star."

He smirked. "Aren't you a bit young to be a journalist?"

"Possibly, but I've earned my spot in the ranks. It's ambition that got me here, and ambition that'll keep me going." She tossed her hair over her bare shoulder. "Now, is it alright for me to set an appointment, Mr. Kaiba?"

He folded his arms over his chest. _This girl is a joke!_ "I've seen reporters more confident than you come in here, looking for the same thing, and crawling away in fear afterwards. What makes you any different than the masses?"

She lifted her chin. "I'm not afraid to get my hands a little dirty. Taking on challenges gets us further. I'm ready for this. And, believe me, Mr. Kaiba, your little fear factor won't affect me in the slightest."

He blinked slowly. There was a fire in her eyes that burned past all the cool defenses he put up. Perhaps the girl was different. She didn't seem at all afraid.

He chuckled quietly. "Okay, Miss Dawson. You've got my attention. How does next Friday sound, say...four-thirty?"

She nodded. "Sounds good. Thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

He actually obliged and shook her hand. Surprisingly, even her grip exemplified her confidence. As he turned away, back to the elevator and the deathtrap of his office, he saw her leap into the man's arms with a burst of laughter.

_This ought to be interesting. Very interesting. _


	8. Opening Up Some Old Wounds

***and we're still going! lol this is kinda fun for me... :) song of the chap. is... "i write sins not tragedies" by fall out boy (FOB!!!)***

Chapter 8—Opening Up Some Old Wounds

I was grinning all through the week. Eventually Marnie and Becca decided to ask me why I was suddenly so happy.

"Did they _already_ promote you?" Becca asked with a slightly suspicious look.

"No," I laughed. "Not yet. But...I have my interview set with Kaiba!"

Marnie gasped. "Really?!"

"Mm-hmm." I nodded and smiled proudly. "Mr. Kaiba himself came and talked to me. He was shocked that I didn't leave with my tail tucked between my legs."

"Um...'kay." Becca blinked. "Why is that?"

One corner of my mouth turned up in a half-smirk, half-grimace. "Seto Kaiba is very used to getting his way, Bec. And he'll get pissed if he doesn't. And, apparently, getting his way in this instance meant kicking me out, ASAP."

"Doesn't like reporters, huh?" Marnie asked.

"Most of them are too afraid to follow up, according to him. I've passed so far, but... I don't think he expects me to show up."

"Well, when's the interview?" Becca demanded.

I smiled smugly. "Today."

"WHAAAT?!"

"He set it for Friday—today—at four-thirty, in his office." I paused for dramatic effect, and winked. "Alone."

"Ooh!" Becca squealed. "Scandalous! Have fun, girly." She leaned in close. "You are bringing a tape recorder for this, right?"

"But of course." I pulled said item from my backpack. "Don't go anywhere without it."

They both hugged me. "Good luck!"

***

I gulped nervously as I stepped into the lobby of KaibaCorp again. Sure, by now it was familiar, but I was very anxious to get all the way to the top floor. Hopefully I'd be making that elevator ride, but hey, you never knew what you were gonna get out of Kaiba.

The secretary obviously shared Kaiba's mindset as to my return; her mouth hung open wide as I walked through the door.

"I'm here for my four-thirty with Mr. Kaiba," I told her.

She blinked a few times, then picked up the phone. "Mr. Kaiba, sir," she said, "Miss Dawson is here for her appointment. Yes, I'll send her right up."

After hanging up, she handed me a small card. "Scan this at the elevator," she said. "It's a visitor's security badge, to give you temporary access. Mr. Kaiba's office is at the very top floor, first door on your left. Difficult to miss."

"Thank you," I said, meaning it this time around, and went for the elevators. I scanned the badge and pressed the button for floor twenty-two, then bounced excitedly in my heels. I was finally in.

When I the doors slid open at my destination, I walked the short distance down the hall and came to a set of double-doors. Breathing deep, I knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a slightly bored-sounding voice asked.

"Celeste Dawson," I answered. "I'm here for our interview, Mr. Kaiba."

"Come in."

I pulled on the handle and walked in. The room was lightly furnished and spacious, and made even more so by the panoramic windows.

Smiling, I bowed slightly. "Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba."

"Afternoon," he said gruffly. He gestured to one of two leather chairs in front of his desk, which he continued to slouch behind. "Sit."

I did, carefully, as not to flash him what was under my skirt. I opened my bag and removed my tape recorder, clicked the 'record' button. "First of all, I'd like to thank you for taking time out of your certainly crammed schedule to talk with me. My first question is how you came to such great power in a company like this. Where did you start?"

"Shouldn't this be fairly obvious?" He sneered.

I sighed and switched the recorder off. "Please cooperate. This doesn't have to be awful, unless you wish to make it that way."

He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. "Fine. Go on."

I clicked the recorder again. "All right. Where exactly was your start, Mr. Kaiba?"

"May I pass the question?"

I glared at him, not bothering to stop recording. "You're kidding."

He smirked. "My parents died when I was about ten. The in-laws wasted all the inheritance we might have gained from the will, and my little brother and I were shipped off to an orphanage. We spent a couple years there, until Gozaburo Kaiba showed up and adopted the both of us. Then Mokuba and I took on the name Kaiba. I studied hard, and eventually used my knowledge of business to buy out most of KaibaCorp's stock. When everything came crashing down, I forced Gozaburo from power, and here I am. I've turned KaibaCorp into one of the largest gaming companies in the world, and become a famous champion duelist." He paused and sent me a smug look. "Is that enough of a back story?"

I blinked a few times, then smirked back at him. "Yes, quite a story. Now, you said a champion in Duel Monsters, correct? You do mean former champion, until you were publicly humiliated on numerous occasions by Yugi Mutou."

His jaw set with anger. "Yes. Until then."

I'd found a sore spot. "How do you believe such a devastating loss could occur for some one of your caliber?"

Grinding his teeth slightly, he clenched his hand over the arm of his chair. "Look, he started preaching some shit about the heart of the cards that guided him to victory, that I needed to look into myself, blah, blah, blah... I don't even know what the hell came over me, but it will never happen again, and I will get my position as reigning champion back from the pompous runt!"

"Whoa," I whispered, almost imperceptibly. "Umm... okay. Uh...." I actually found myself swallowing hard, and a tiny bit of sweat forming at the nape of my neck.

He squinted. "Have you even played Duel Monsters before?"

"No," I admitted. "I really have no idea how the game goes. It's far beyond me."

He closed his eyes and gave an amused half-smile. "Thought so."

"What is that supposed to mean, Kaiba?" I demanded.

He opened his eyes. The stunning baby blues flashed. "You obviously are here for a different aspect aside from Duel Monsters. But because of that, you don't have that much of a story. Do you?"

I felt my shoulders stiffen reflexively. The guy knew just how to fire my temper. "I'm here to prove myself, that I'm ready for the big time. If you don't believe me, I can splash this entire interview across every newspaper from here to L.A."

His face turned a slightly paler shade. "But?" he said, expecting one.

"But, I won't, if you'll cut the crap and work with me."

He nodded after a few moments. "Okay. Get on with it."

I beamed. "Gladly."

Following another dozen grilling questions regarding the state of his company and even the entire gaming industry, I shook his hand and thanked him again for his time.

"You never know, I might be back here someday soon." I grinned.

He stared me down, and I already knew his thoughts: _Yeah, right. I hope not._

"Perhaps," he said, and dropped my hand. His grip had tightened slightly before he let it go. And what could that mean? I was almost giddy thinking of the possibilities.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba," I said, bowing again, and left, hurriedly walking to the elevator.

Once I was safely outside, I flipped open my cell phone and quickly dialed Marnie's home number, because she and Becca would be waiting there for my call.

"Hello?" Marnie answered.

"Get Becca, put it on speaker," I instructed, grinning.

"I'm here," came Becca's voice. "What happened? How'd it go?"

I lifted the tape recorder up the mouthpiece and hit 'play,' and Kaiba's enraged voice came through the line.

They screamed. "OH MY GOD!!"

"More where that came from when I get over there," I told them, shut the phone, and hailed a taxi, pride swelling inside me until I thought I might explode.

But that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?


	9. Running In The Family

***and here we are again!!! mwah ha ha...! how you lovely readers liking it so far? i really appreciate your input! moving along now... song of the chap. is "how far we've come" by matchbox twenty***

Chapter 9—Running In The Family

After I gave Marnie and Becca a taste of the real Kaiba, I started typing out the parts of the interview I wanted to include in the piece. As promised, I left his furious rant out of it, but I would certainly keep the entire tape in a very safe spot, never to be heard by the good people of the public.

"_...and I will get my position as reigning champion back from that pompous runt!_"

_Talk about sensitive,_ I thought with a dramatic eye-roll. _He must be super-stressed from his job or something, because I've never seen some one snap like that over a game. _

_Maybe it's more than a game to him... This might've been his way to prove himself, set himself apart from Gozaburo. That sucks. If that's the only way to make a name, then I don't know what _I'm_ gonna do._

I gave a small laugh and set the recorder down. I'd already listened through the entire forty-minute tape twice. The conversation was practically ingrained in my memory, but I supposed that I didn't want to miss a thing. Or maybe it was just the sound of his voice that kept me listening...

No. That wasn't it. It couldn't be.

Shaking my head, I closed the windows on my computer and flopped back on my bed. Why in the world had Seto Kaiba of all people so invaded my thoughts? I mean, I could understand somebody like Hank from school getting stuck in my head—he was seriously cute—but _Kaiba_?

"Marnie and Bec would be proud," I muttered, burying my head in a pillow.

I had a few days to get my story all together and into the _Star_, but I was stressing anyway. I didn't think I could do any more interviews...or could I?

An idea dawned on me, the thought growing into a plan in my brain while a smile turned into a grin on my face. I'd forgotten one of the closest people to Kaiba: his little brother Mokuba.

I snatched up my phone and dialed up Jake. Before I noticed that it was after midnight.

Miraculously, he answered, with a sleepy "Hello?"

"Jakey! It's Celeste. Sorry to bug you this late, but I need a favor."

"Anything, kiddo. What's up?"

"You mentioned once that you tutored the little Kaiba kid, right?"

"Yeah, I did. What are you planning, girly?"

I laughed. "Is he available for a little chat tomorrow?"

***

Mokuba Kaiba turned out to be about four-eight, skinny, with long black hair and wide gray eyes. He looked nothing like his older brother, but I could tell his behavior was being influenced.

He smirked as I shook his hand with a bright smile. "Hello, Mokuba. My name's Celeste Dawson. I'm a reporter for the Domino Star, and I'd like to ask you a few questions."

He nodded. "Okay, sounds good," he said, in a higher-pitched, lightly scratchy voice. He crossed his arms over his chest. "But...how did you find me? Usually Seto likes for me to keep a low profile. He doesn't advertise where the CEO's little bro would be most vulnerable."

I smirked. "Dumb luck, actually. Jake used to give me private lessons, too. He mentioned your name once, and that's it. It's lucky I even remembered it."

"All right then." He sat down on the sofa.

I'd met with him at Jake's place, and I was perfectly at ease. I sat across from him in a comfy leather chair and took out my tape recorder. (Like I said, never leave home without it.)

"So... your brother, Seto," I began. "Has he changed at all in the years since he became CEO? Is there a difference in him?"

He looked down, his smile fading. "Yeah. He's changed a lot... I miss the old Seto. He...he hasn't smiled much since our days in the orphanage. It was a depressing time for the both of us."

I nodded. "Is the job tough for him?"

"Yeah, it's tough. Some of these people really don't know what the heck they're doing, and Seto just snaps..."

"Right. How has his change in position been for you? Do you enjoy it, or would you rather him just relax for a while with the money he has?"

"You wanna know what I want?" His eyes were suddenly fiery with emotion, though I'm not sure which one.

"Yes, that would be awesome."

Tears collected in the corners of his eyes, and a couple dragged down his cheek. "I just want my big brother to be happy again," he whispered, shaking lightly.

I put the recorder down on the table and rubbed a hand gently over his shoulder. "That's really selfless of you, Mokuba. Really. Anyone can see that. And, believe me, a lot of people would like to see K—Seto happier."

He brushed the tears away in frustration, and smiled at me. "Thanks. Do you want to come over some time? Seto can cook dinner..."

I blinked. "Um. I don't want to be an inconvenience..."

"Are you kidding?! I bet he'd love to meet you!"

"Umm..." I bit my lip. "Yeah. We've already been acquainted, actually."

"You...what?!"

I kind of cringed. "I had an interview session with him already. He doesn't really seem to like me."

"I'll fix that."

My eyes bugged. "What?"

"Please come to dinner. We never have anyone over, and Seto just needs to get to know you. I can tell, you're really nice!"

"I...I don't know..."

"Please!" All of a sudden he was wearing a puppy-dog expression that was beyond irresistible.

So I did the only natural thing.

I caved.

"I suppose I could make it..."

"Awesome! Can you come over Friday night?"

"What is it with you Kaibas and Fridays?" I muttered. "Sure, Mokuba. That would be great." I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Here's my cell number. Just drop me a line, and we'll get this set up." _That is, _if_ Kaiba allows it,_ I added silently.

"This is great! I think you're gonna love dinner. Seto can cook Italian pretty well, and I might force him to rent a movie or something..."

I tuned out his excited rant after that. He was adorable, and looked more like a kid than ever. He was genuinely ecstatic that I'd be visiting this Friday. It made me smile.

"See you Friday!" he called as Jake dragged him away for his lesson.

I quickly got out my cell and, obviously, punched in Marnie's number. She picked up with a chipper greeting, expecting my call.

"I have a dinner date Friday," I said, smirking.

"Oh, come on, really? Which lucky boy is it this time?"

"What would you say if a twelve-year-old invited me to his place?"

There was a brief silence. "What are you up to, Celeste?"

I chuckled. "I interviewed Mokuba Kaiba, and he thinks I should come over for dinner with him and his big bro."

She gasped. "No! You're kidding!"

"Not at all. I can't wait, it's gonna be sweet!"

"More than that! You've had more contact with Seto Kaiba in a few weeks than ninety-eight percent of Domino City will ever in their lives. You're a lucky girl."

I laughed. "Sure seems like it, huh?"

"One more problem to handle, then."

"What's that? Not getting murdered by Kaiba before dinner?"

"Um... that too. No...what are you gonna wear?!"


	10. This Date Is A SecretEven From Me

***you guys out there really are great! i am so touched by all the reviews, ur awesome! and sorry i havent updated in a while, havent had net for a bit... here we go... dinner with kaiba... and yeah, i would love to be celeste in this case, too. seriously. if only this crap could come to life.... a girl can dream.***

Chapter 10—This Date Is A Secret—Even From Me

On Thursday, Mom and Dad decided to give a crap and ask why I was pawing obsessively through my closet.

I rolled my eyes. "Just...looking for a sweater I lost a while back." I lied only because something told me they wouldn't approve of my dinner-date at the Kaibas' mansion; after all, despite his high position in society, Kaiba was an older man—and older men can never be trusted.

And, as for their sudden interest in my affairs, I was irritated based on several solid reasons:

Dad supported me in a career in journalism, and not much else.

Mom wanted me to find a nice boy—with a fat wallet. So why would she care about some random guy?

Both would easily throw out any guy I picked for personality instead of paycheck.

And, most importantly:

It was _my_ business. _My_ life—and, for that matter, the whole mess—was _mine_ to deal with, and not _theirs_.

I decided, at last, on a slim-fitting green dress that nicely showed off my curves. Holding it up to my body in front of the mirror, I smiled as I remembered the call I'd gotten from Mokuba this morning.

"Seto doesn't know it's you," he'd explained. "But he's a bit crabby about the whole thing, so don't be surprised if he's a rude host. I can everything ready for you by six-thirty. It'll be fun. Seto just needs to give you a chance."

_Maybe I need to do the same,_ I thought, and packed the dress carefully into a duffel bag, which I'd also be packing with overnight clothes for when I spent the night at Becca's after dinner.

I resisted the compulsive urge to pack my tape recorder, too. This was a social visit, not a professional one. Mokuba invited me for dinner, not a conference. I made sure my makeup was inside as well; I'd definitely need that.

My fluffy brown cat, Louie, hopped up on the bed and meowed pitifully, in search of a belly rub, if I was correct. I sighed and tweaked one of his ears.

"I'm growing up too fast, aren't I, Louie?"

Louie simply stared at me, as if saying, _Sure. Where's my dinner?_

"Well, thanks. Thanks a lot."

***

Yes, he was angry that he wouldn't be able to relax on his Friday evening at home, but it was difficult to say no to Mokuba when he put on that soulful puppy-dog face. So he was in the kitchen, wearing gray slacks and a pale blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, while he messily prepared chicken Bolognese. Why? Who knew.

Mokuba hadn't even told him who this mystery guest was, anyhow. "It's a surprise," was all he would reveal.

He didn't hear the knock at the door, but he heard Mokuba flying down the stairs to answer it.

"Hi!" he said, his voice echoing. "Come on in!"

"T-thank you," a female voice stammered. She was probably taking in the splendor of the mansion.

"Come on, Seto's in the kitchen, finishing up dinner," he said, and then muttered, "Or he better be."

Kaiba smirked. Typical Mokuba.

"Seto! Hey, big bro! Our guest is here!" In his button down and jeans, Mokuba came bursting into the kitchen, holding a pretty blond girl firmly by the hand.

She smiled sheepishly, her green eyes flashing. Kaiba almost forgot to close his mouth, and then he was struggling to control his anger.

Mokuba grinned. "Seto, this is—"

"Celeste Dawson," Kaiba interrupted with a light snarl in his tone. "_Domino Star_."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "You two already know each other?"

Kaiba glared down at him. _Don't try and play dumb, kid,_ he thought furiously.

"You remembered," Celeste said, a bit of amused. "I'm flattered."

He grimaced. "Mokuba, I need to talk with you, _in private_."

"But, Seto—"

His fingers easily snagged the back of his little brother's collar. "Now."

After dragging him to a different room, he demanded, "What were you thinking? She's a reporter! Do you know what kind of bad publicity she can put out there?! She could ruin me, the company!"

"You're paranoid," Mokuba sighed. "She's nice, and not like that. I don't think she'd do that."

"Those people are scummy, Mokuba, they'll fake anything to sucker you in, then they spin the truth."

"Not her. She's not faking anything, I know it. I can see it in her eyes."

Her eyes... Kaiba was suddenly distracted by the memory of her twin emeralds, glinting when he insulted her in his office...

He shook his head quickly. "We can't—"

"Please let her stay, nii-sama, please. Just get to know her. She's a good person."

Kaiba sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll attempt to put up with her. But only for tonight."

"Yay! Thanks, Seto!" He hurried out.

Kaiba followed more slowly, wiping his hands on his pants. For the strangest reason, they'd become sweaty after seeing her. He hadn't felt so confused since that night at the fucking dance, where he decided to sweep some random girl off her feet. Even now, he couldn't explain why.

Celeste smiled at him as he returned to the kitchen. Those eyes that had just begun to haunt his mind were alight with humor, like she and Mokuba had shared a joke that he wasn't in on.

"Seto's almost done with dinner," Mokuba announced. "I'll show you around while he finishes."

Ten minutes later, the dining room was set for three with the whole spread of the dinner he fixed. Mokuba and Celeste returned, and they ate relatively quietly.

"So, Celeste," Mokuba said as he shoved his empty plate away. "You're in high school, right?"

"Yes. I'm sixteen. No car, though." She smiled wryly.

"Where do you go to school? You're obviously not at Domino High with Seto."

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Right. I'm at West Point Academy, for journalism, obviously."

"What about in your spare time? What do you like to do?"

"Mokuba, that's personal," Kaiba scolded.

"It's fine. It's just a question." She gave a placating smile. "I like sports. Mostly basketball, though."

Mokuba smiled. "That's fun. You want me to take your plate?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

He grabbed all three of their plates and left.

Celeste looked over at Kaiba, smirked. "Your little brother is really cute. And polite. Are you sure you're related?"

Great. what was she up to now? "Thanks. I have to make sure he minds his manners. He needs to be ready to keep up the image of KaibaCorp when I can't."

She nodded in understanding. "All about image, isn't it?"

"What's all about image?" Mokuba asked, sitting back down.

"Mokuba!"

She held up her hands, laughing. "It's okay, really. The business world, and the journalism world. You have to keep up the perfect facade, or everybody else rips you to shreds, one way or another."

"_Your_ image is really nice..." Mokuba grinned.

A light pink blush colored her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Don'tcha think, Seto?"

Kaiba sent him a dark look, then sighed. "You do look nice, Miss Dawson."

"Celeste, please." Her smile wasn't the one full of arrogance he remembered from the interview. It was sweet, full of mirth.

She checked her phone. "Oh, shoot. I really ought to be going."

"Aww, but I have a movie..." Mokuba's face fell.

"Maybe some other time," she said gently.

He brightened suddenly. "Okay!"

They all stood and walked to the large front door.

"Come visit soon," Mokuba told her. "Bye, Celeste."

She knelt and gave him a quick hug. "Soon as I can, if that's okay with you." She flashed Kaiba a meaningful look. She was asking _his_ permission.

"Bye," he muttered, and she was off, a fading spot in the night.

"She's nice, huh?" Mokuba said, grinning rather smugly.

"I suppose she can be decent."

"More than that! She's awesome!"

"Mokuba, are you trying to get me on a date with her or something?"

He flinched. "No!" Then he stared down and shuffled his feet. "Okay maybe..."

"Mokuba." Kaiba stopped and crossed his arms, his firm defense against anything that happened to come his way. In this case, his little brother trying to get him a date. "I'm not gonna ask her out, okay?"

"You _should_, thought. She's really pretty, right? And smart, and nice, and funny..."

"Mokuba, no."

"Seto—"

"Under. No. Circumstances."

Mokuba scowled, rolled his eyes and started to trudge up the stairs to his room. "Just you wait," Kaiba heard him mutter.


	11. If You Read This, I Might Have To Kill U

***really starting to get a move on things... the story starts to get interesting here...just to let you know, i'm going off the storyline of the mangas, where kaiba is in a coma after getting his ass whooped...***

Chapter 11—If You Read This, I Might Have To Kill You

"It's a real shame you couldn't stay the night," Becca sighed into the receiver of her phone.

"I know," I said, and then sneezed violently. "Jeez. I never get sick. This is so weird..."

"Maybe Kaiba is affecting you, Celeste," she teased.

I groaned. "Don't start on that, please. He was okay last night. But I expect worse if I see him again. His little brother won't be around to protect me from the all-out _wrath_ of Seto Kaiba."

"Okay, if you say so. Look, I have to go. Me and Marnie are gonna prank call Hannah's place and see if we can set you up on a hot date with Hank. You get some rest, all right?"

"Kay. Bye."

I hung up the phone and settled deeper into the couch, shivering. I clutched a hot mug of chicken broth in my hands, and was wrapped tightly in a down comforter, yet I was still cold. Between chills and uncontrollable sneezing fits, there was only one possible explanation.

I was sick.

That was just perfect. I rarely caught the bug that was going around, which was a great thing, but when I did come down with something, it was awful. I'd started feeling a bit off just after dinner, and decided to play it safe and go home. As shown in my symptoms the following morning, I was right to skip the sleepover.

Mom and Dad would be at work until late that night, so I was alone, sitting on the couch with Louie, watching TV. I kept flipping channels, never settling on one program. Truthfully, my mind wasn't on the screen. It was on the events of the previous night, at the Kaiba mansion.

Mokuba seemed really excited to have me. On the other hand, the older Kaiba, Seto, probably just wanted the night to be over. That one didn't surprise me in the least. What did surprise me were the things Mokuba told me about him, things I never expected to hear...

He was showing me into his room when he looked over at me sympathetically. "Seto's overworked," he said. "I'm sorry he seems like such a jerk tonight."

"It's okay, I don't blame him. I kinda gave him a hard time during our interview." I smiled at the poster of a menacing-looking Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the wall. "I know that's your brother's favorite monster. Is it yours, too?"

"Nah. I don't really have a favorite. I'm still learning some tricks and tips from Seto. My strategy needs work." Embarrassed, he stared helplessly at his feet.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"Thanks." He smiled and gently scratched his nose. His voice dropped low as he asked me, "Do you wanna see Seto's room?"

"Won't he be angry about that?" I said blankly, surprise taking away my rational thought process.

"He doesn't have to know," Mokuba reminded me.

"Umm...okay. I guess."

"Great! Let's go!" He took my hand and led me down the hallway, to what I assumed was the master bedroom.

"Here we go." He grinned and turned the knob.

I found myself agape once I was fully in the room. It was huge, stunning, done in almost a medieval style. The bed was king-sized, made with dark red sheets. Large glass doors led onto a balcony overlooking the enormous back courtyard.

"Wow, what a view," I murmured.

"Yeah. Seto always liked it." Mokuba came up beside me. "He has a good heart, Celeste. He's so nice to me... he just won't show that to anyone else. He must think it's a sign of weakness. 'Sensitive' guys aren't tough, right?" He smirked.

"You're sensitive," I pointed out. "And you have to be tough to get through all that you have. Seto must see that."

He nodded. "Yeah. It's not like him to just let people in. They've gotta, y'know, figure him out before that. Yugi was one of the first to actually get inside his head. I don't know what came over him... He was different, kinda better, after Yugi beat him. Of course he was in a coma for weeks..."

My eyes widened. "He what?!"

Mokuba nodded sadly. "Seto was just a vegetable for the longest time. The doctors thought he was that way for good. I'm not even sure how he woke up. I wasn't there because Peg—" He blinked. "I've said way too much."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." I was hungry for this new information.

"You'll want to," he warned.

"I won't. I swear." I crossed an 'x' over my chest.

"Okay... Well, after Yugi beat Seto and put him in that coma, a group of suits with a lot of KaibaCorp stocks, the 'Big Five,' was trying to take over the entire company while Seto was out of it. Maximillion Pegasus was helping them. Also, Pegasus had to beat Yugi to show that Seto wasn't fit to be the symbol of the company anymore. Eventually they figured out that only a Kaiba could be at the reigns—something Seto came up with as a safeguard. They needed a key from me, so they kidnapped me. I kept it hidden, though, so they couldn't get it.

"I escaped from Pegasus' castle, and found Yugi. I had to duel him so that Pegasus couldn't, and to get revenge for what he did to my brother. He convinced me that it wouldn't be what Seto wanted, though, and agreed to help me stop Pegasus and the Big Five from taking over KaibaCorp."

He paused and smiled. "Don't even get me started on Battle City. Seto came up with it as a way to get all the Egyptian God Cards. Yugi got Slifer the Sky Dragon after that duel with the creepy mime, and then the Winged Dragon of Ra from Marik—thankfully he was de-freak-ified after that. And a part no one knows about was the virtual world..."

I tilted my head. "Virtual world?"

"Yeah. As it turns out, Gozaburo adopted another son before Seto and me. His name was Noah... He planned to use Seto as motivation for Noah, but when Noah was in an accident, he put his full attention on Seto. Noah's mind was uploaded onto this computer, and Gozaburo did the same of his own when he committed suicide. They tormented us... In the end, Noah came back to the good side. He realized how wrong he was, and how evil Gozaburo was. He helped us escape before the entire island blew up, which should've killed us all.

"We got to finish up the Finals. Seto couldn't take it when he lost—again. It's been haunting him ever since. And now, it's only been a little while since all those 'real monster sightings' all over the world. It's been hard on him. He's fired, like, three PR guys in the past few weeks. Nobody can fix the scarred image of KaibaCorp."

I stared absentmindedly out the window, at the setting sun, until Mokuba tugged on my hand. His eyes were pleading.

"Seto needs help."

Now, _that_ was stuck in my head. He needs help? What kind of help...?

Louie nuzzled my hand, shoving it towards me with the top of his soft head.

"What?" I cooed, scratching behind his ear. "What is it, my fluffy cat? Huh? What's up?"

He meowed, leapt from the couch, and padded into the kitchen.

"Food again?" I sighed. "You are gonna get so fat, I swear..." And then I sneezed once more.

He wasn't waiting by his bowl, though. Instead, he was on the window ledge, peering into the late morning with absolute focus.

"What are you up to?" I asked, coming to the window. Then I found the source of his captivation.

There was a black limousine in neutral on the curb, right in front of the house. I could make out the driver, but the back windows were tinted, so there was no chance of seeing the passenger, if there was one.

"Who in the world could that be?" I whispered.

A second later, the doorbell rang.

"Crap," I muttered, and walked to the foyer, debating whether or not I should grab a robe to go over my pajama pants and tight tank top. I decided against it—I shouldn't leave my visitor waiting—and unlocked the door, opened it.

Grinning widely from the stoop, in jeans and a sweatshirt, was Mokuba. "Hey, Celeste, wassup?"

This thing with the Kaibas was never going to end.


	12. Surprise, SurpriseAgain

***yes, mokuba is a central plot point now. if not for him, there would be no dinner. in turn, there would be no hook-up between celeste and seto. and it's not like i'm spoiling anything here, you all knew that was coming. which it is. just not yet.***

Chapter 12—Surprise, Surprise—Again.

"M-Mokuba?!" I stammered. "What are you doing--" I stopped, sneezed. "—here?"

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Um. Okay. Uh, how'd you find me?" I said, awkwardly.

"Oh!" He laughed. "Andrew helped me. I thought, since it's Saturday, you'd be at work, but your friend told me where to find you."

I smiled, but seethed inside. _Goddamn you, Andrew,_ I thought. I'd get him back on Monday.

"Come on in," I said, standing aside to let him pass.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk fast, out here."

I leaned in the doorframe, crossed my arms uncomfortably over my chest. "Okay. Shoot."

"Seto's been acting...off lately," he began slowly. "And I don't know why, exactly. I just know that it started a couple weeks ago, after he got home from a dance at Domino High. It was a masquerade... He danced with some girl. Nobody even noticed her at first, not until he took her out on the dance floor. But then he was so comfortable with her...and he _kissed_ her. Seto doesn't do that kinda thing! There's something up..." He frowned.

"H-how do you know all that?!" I stuttered, shock overpowering my eloquence. "You're not in high school yet! You weren't there, were you?"

"No." He grinned evilly. "But I had a few spies that I paid off to keep an eye on my nii-sama."

"Okay. Why are you telling me this?"

"Celeste, did you go to that dance?"

"Yes. I went with Yugi Muto."

"And what did you wear?"

I swallowed hard, blushing. "A green dress."

"I _knew_ it! _Seto kissed you!_" He pumped his fist in triumph, then stopped and glanced nervously over his shoulder, back towards the limousine far down the driveway.

"Umm... well, I told you that Seto fired our last couple PR managers, right?"

"Yeah. You did. Just what are you up to, Mokuba?"

He smiled derisively. "I'll be back. You can close the door if you want. This may take a little while..." He turned and jogged back to the car.

I stared after him in confusion, then closed the door and stifled yet another sneeze.

I was waiting in bewildered anticipation for a minute or so, and then there was a gentle knock. I opened the door back up and found Kaiba times two—Mokuba _and_ Seto.

"H-hello," I squeaked. _Of all the times to choose not to wear a bra, this _has _to be it. _

"Hello," Kaiba echoed, an eyebrow barely lifted, the only sign of any amount of surprise. He glared at Mokuba. "How are you this morning, Miss Dawson?"

"A little under the weather," I answered honestly. "And you?"

"Fine. Now, I'm actually not quite sure why Mokuba dragged me here...." His gaze flickered to my chosen apparel, and, again, I cursed myself for not covering upor slipping on a brassiere.

Mokuba perked up and elbowed his brother in the ribs. "You're here to ask her to be the new PR manager for Kaiba Corporation."

Kaiba and I stared at Mokuba, and then at each other. "WHAT?!"

Then we simultaneously started our own separate arguments—Kaiba saying there was no way in hell he'd hire me, of all people, and me protesting that I couldn't do that sort of work.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute!" Mokuba cried, stopping the both of us. "Celeste, you'd be great. You already know what kind of stuff the public looks for, which would boost KaibaCorp's image. And Seto, she's perfect with the PR crap. She can handle the people, and you can worry about the tech. With both combined, sales will go up, and we'll be on top again!"

Kaiba and I exchanged an indisposed glance.

"I don't know...," I said. "I've got school to worry about."

"So does Seto," Mokuba pointed out. "He's a senior, so he really has to get his work done. We'll make your schedule flexible, just like his, and we'll just page you if we need anything taken care of while you're in class."

"Mokuba." Kaiba frowned down at him. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. We can trust Celeste with this. I mean, just read her story! She puts you in a whole different light." He held up the _Domino Star_, which he'd apparently retrieved while he was at the car, convincing his brother to come up the walk.

Mokuba handed the paper to Kaiba, who quickly scanned it over. He actually gave a partial smile as his eyes fell upon the photos of himself. "_Beyond the Blue Eyes: An In-Depth Look at KaibaCorp's Young CEO_," he said, reading the headline. "Not bad, Miss Dawson. Not bad."

I managed a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

He looked me over carefully, then nudged Mokuba's foot with his own. Mokuba looked up, his expression hopeful.

"I suppose I could see how she would fit in...."

I simply gaped at Kaiba, while Mokuba flung his arms around him. "Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"I won't let you down, Mr. Kaiba," I promised, standing a little straighter.

He nodded. "Meet with me on Monday, in my office, right after you get off of school. I'll let Kate know to expect you. We'll discuss hours and payment."

_Payment._ Oh holy crap... I started to drift into the fantasy of the typical teenage girl: shopping spree. However, I forced myself out of the reverie to acknowledge Kaiba.

"All right then. Until Monday, then."

"Until Monday." He turned, the newspaper still in hand, and went back to the car.

"Bye, Celeste! I told you it would work out! See you Monday!" Mokuba waved to me before racing after his brother.

I stood in the doorway, amazed, watching my new _boss_ drive away.

****

"See, I told you, Seto, she'll be great!" Mokuba grinned from his seat, lifting a Coke from the cooler beside him.

"You better hope so," Kaiba warned. "If she fails, I'll blame you. How can you drink that shit so early in the morning? It's not good for you."

Mokuba shrugged and popped the top. "Whatever. I'm not worried."

"You're not worried? Mokuba, I can't afford to fire another PR manager. Not only is it stressful for me, it's bad for business as well."

"No, I'm _not_ worried. 'Cause I know she's not gonna mess up." He beamed. "She'll be just fine. Really. You might even start to like her, you never know!"

"Don't get your hopes up, kid," he muttered. "Just don't."

Mokuba rolled his eyes dramatically. "I will anyway. Nothing you can do about it. Get over it, bro."

He sighed and stared out the window, at the passing houses. This was a fairly nice neighborhood. Could be better, but not bad. Perhaps he should ask what her parents did for a living that they could afford to live in a place like this.

Wait, _what_?

Now he was thinking of actually getting to know the girl. Christ. She was an employee, for God's sake! He didn't care about trivial shit like that. Mokuba was really starting to get to him. She wasn't there for conversation, she was there to make sure his company remained intact—and she wasn't even on the job yet!

Something was wrong with him, very wrong. He began going over his schedule in his mind. Updating sales receipts for the rest of the day today. Then a quick dinner, and a movie, if Mokuba decided to push it. Sunday was for relaxation, at least. Then Monday he'd be back in school, and then to work directly after, where he'd wait in his office for her to show up, and he'd be forced to show her around the place, direct her to her new office—just down the hall from his, conveniently...

_Where the hell did that come from?_ he thought, disgusted. _There's something really wrong here if I'm starting to think about having the scum of the press infiltrating _my_ corporation. It's about time I cleansed the place entirely of their stain. But how long will that girl last? Not long, if you ask me. However, she may yet prove some worth. She's smart; I'll give her that. And Mokuba seems quite taken to her. I suppose that can be considered a good sign. _

He allowed a small smile to turn the corners of his mouth upward. _A good _sign_. Now I'm starting to sound like Yugi and the geek squad. Kate's right. I need a vacation. _


	13. Various Types of Acceptance

***a new job, and right near kaiba to boot! i don't think things could get any better for celeste right now... and we'll bring in a new character, and love interest, for that matter, hank. is she going to end up with this hottie? would we be here if she did?! it's actually kinda fun doing stuff from kaiba's perspective, too, so there's a good chunk of that in the next part. enjoy!***

Chapter 13—Various Types of Acceptance

I felt pretty crappy until Sunday night, which is both when I started feeling better and when I broke the news of my recently found occupation to my parents. It was at dinner, when everybody was almost done eating. I said I had something to tell them, and then explained all that happened—mostly—the previous day, from Mokuba showing up at the door to watching them drive off.

"Seto Kaiba wants me to work for him," I finished with a nervous smile.

Mom and Dad had fallen silent. Actually, the entire house was at the same noise level as a graveyard. The thing that shattered the unnerving noiselessness was Mom's fork clattering against her plate as it dropped from her limp hand, made so by shock.

"Y-you're working for KaibaCorp?" she stammered at last.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief; for a second there I thought they'd both had aneurisms. Nodding vigorously, I said, "Uh-huh."

Dad blinked. "Well... I thought you were really focused on that dream job in journalism..."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, can't you see the opportunity? I might never make it as a big-time journalist. But this job is already being laid at my feet! I can have a flexible schedule to fit in with school. I'm gonna see Kaiba after school tomorrow to talk about it. And it's not like it's anything big, he already does it for himself."

Mom tapped her chin lightly with her finger as she contemplated this. "We could give it a try, I suppose. See how it goes." Then she smiled and stood with her plate.

I pinned her down with my stare, looking at her in open-mouthed, astonished outrage. "Excuse me?!"

"What's the matter?" Dad asked.

"What's the matter? I just scored a job as the publicist for one of the biggest companies in the entire world! You should be happy for me, ecstatic, even! And you just think I should give it a try? This is a career in the making!"

"Well, honey, I was really hoping you'd follow in my footsteps, that's all." Dad sighed.

"You're letting what you hope get in the way of what I'm doing?!" My anger level was close to boiling over. This was just too much to handle.

Mom came over, patted my back. "We are happy for you, we just weren't expecting this. And all that talk you had of being a reporter..."

"Are you kidding?!" I stood fast and shoved her hand away.

"Celeste! What is the matter with you?" Mom almost looked hurt. Almost.

"This is unbelievable! You two..." I shook my head, then glared at them before storming into my room and locking the door behind me.

I buried my head in a pillow and released a screech of pure frustration, and along with it all the negative feelings that dared to follow it. My own parents didn't care that I got a job, and a high-paying job at that. People always saw the perfect family on the outside, but what they didn't see was what counted. For me, life was just one big ploy to get my parents their dream.

At least Marnie and Becca appreciated my accomplishment.

They screamed aloud, right in the middle of class, and crushed me in their embrace once I whispered the news to them.

"Problem, girls?" Mrs. Courage asked, a slightly apprehensive look on her face.

I blushed. "They're just happy for me 'cause I got a job."

Hannah, in front of me, swiveled around and sneered. "A job. Right. Where at, the diner downtown, so you can pay for new recorder tapes?"

"A job?" Mrs. Courage asked, looking genuinely interested. "Really! Where?"

The rest of the class rejoiced in the opportunity to get off the subject at hand and stared at me, anticipating the answer.

I turned a darker shade of pink at all the attention. "KaibaCorp," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, where?" Hannah sniveled.

Marnie elbowed me encouragingly, and Becca whispered, "Go on, show her up!"

I beamed and raised my voice, to tell everyone clearly: "I'm the new PR manager for Kaiba Corporation."

The classroom filled with gentle murmurs of curiosity and approval.

Mrs. Courage grinned. "Congratulations, Celeste. It's good to hear you're succeeding."

Hannah glared at me. "How could _you_ get a job like _that_?" she demanded irritably.

"I met with Seto Kaiba himself," I told her proudly. "Didn't you see the latest edition of the _Domino Star_? He offered the job. But it seemed like it was more of his brother's idea. He came up with it at dinner last week..."

"Dinner?" Hannah said blankly, her face paling.

"At his manor, yes."

For the rest of class, she wallowed in her own misfortune.

When the bell rang, the cutie I've mentioned previously, Hank, came up beside me, pushing his reddish hair out of his brown eyes.

"KaibaCorp, huh?" he asked. "Big job. Congrats. You gonna be talking to Kaiba a lot?"

I giggled as we walked together outside, onto the front lawn. "I hope not, but I suppose it's inevitable. He'll be consulting with me a lot, to make sure I'm getting the work done right, and I don't ruin the image of his company."

Hank smiled. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. "That's really cool, anyway. Even if you do have to put up with Kaiba. Any plans to celebrate?"

I pondered that. Truthfully, I had absolutely no plans whatsoever. My sheepish expression gave that all away.

"That's fine," he laughed. "I'll fix that. Friday's a day off for everybody because of that inspection, so I've got a few friends at Domino High that'll be up for a party Thursday night. We'll hang out downtown, go shopping, hit the dance scene. Bring Becca and Marnie, if they wanna."

"O-okay," I stuttered. "See you Thursday night, then."

"Great. See ya." He started walking away.

"Wait, Hank! Where should we meet?"

He stopped, tossed me a ball of crumpled paper, and winked. "We'll figure something out."

I blinked, then opened up the ball and found a phone number. _His _number.

Marnie and Bec had apparently been waiting in hiding, because they ran screaming to hug me again.

****

It was four sixteen. He was at his desk, contemplating the sales review sheets on his sleek computer screen. Then his eyes began to burn, so he rubbed them, blinked a few times, and quickly consulted the clock again. Four seventeen.

She wasn't here yet. She should have been. West Point got out at four, just like Domino High, so he'd left school early to get something done before she arrived, and also to personally see to it that she came when she said she would.

Four eighteen. He shifted his attention to the window behind him, and turned his chair so he could simply stare blankly at the skyline.

Maybe she wasn't even going to come. Maybe she'd finally come to her senses, submitted to the fear that surely resided within her, the fear that kept her away from him, like it did everybody else in the company.

But if something else happened, he couldn't hold her at fault. The cab breaking down. Freak traffic jam. Runaway boulder. Anything could be holding her back.

_Employee, _he reminded himself. _She's lower than you are. Easily replaceable. There's no need for you to be concerned. _

Yet he was. She was fresh, unique, a new face in the monotonous atmosphere of the building. So far all his PR managers had only been men. Perhaps a woman could do the job better. After, creativity was a more feminine trait.

Four nineteen. Strangely, he found himself recalling all the times he'd seen her, running all the instances through his mind. The first time was that horrid event for the release of the updated satellite systems. She'd crashed into him, spilling the cocktail he was using to tune out the rest of the world.

Then she came here, to his building, and wouldn't cease in her pestering of Kate. She just had to see him. Even his appearance in the lobby hadn't shaken her confidence. Her friend was quaking in his sneakers, while she remained perfectly steady, in high heels and a slinky purple dress.

During the interview, she'd traded the dress for a skirt-suit, utterly professional in every way, except for when he began prodding her. Still, she refused to be affected by his presence, which _normally_ would send some of the bravest souls running.

At the dinner Mokuba had organized behind his back, she seemed to be a completely different person from the dignified but hot-headed reporter he'd met with. And Mokuba had absolutely _adored_ her.

The last time, at her house, she was flustered by his appearance—and, apparently, her own. Suddenly, his memory was filled with the image of her in her pajamas, the loose pants that hid her lower figure, the fabric of her shirt doing just the opposite, clinging tightly to her flat stomach and full breasts...

A shrill ring jolted him out of the reverie, and he flinched as if some one had hit him. It was the phone.

He held down the button. "Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba, Miss Dawson is here to see you now. She's on her way up as we speak."

"R-right," he stammered. "Thank you, Kate."

"Yep."

He glanced at the clock, smirked. Four twenty-one.


	14. It Starts Cue Dramatic Music

***the title of the chapter really says it all. this is where it all starts for seto and celeste. and, again, all thanks to our pal mokuba. i'd always liked him as a character, too...he's funny! :] anyway, i'm sorry to have left the chapter off like that. but some things must be done... also sorry about forgetting the playlist. this chapter's song is "disease" by matchbox twenty... without further adieu, the next part...***

Chapter 14—It Starts. (Cue Dramatic Music.)

The soft knock at the door not a minute later forced him to abandon all thought of her standing in her doorway without a bra, else he embarrass himself.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened slowly, and she walked in, still in her school uniform, as was he. Her face was light pink with the beginnings of a blush. She looked him over for a moment before bowing. "I apologize if I kept you waiting; traffic was awful today for some reason."

"It's fine. Just...just stand back up." _Please, _he wanted to add. The way she bent down, she was giving him a view that stretched all the way down her shirt.

She straightened. "And how has your afternoon been, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked, laughter in her melodic voice, as if she was aware of his discomfort.

"I haven't gone insane yet; I suppose it's fine." He stood, quickly glancing down to make sure he didn't have any particular..._anatomical problems_.

"You need to be shown to your office," he continued, coming around his desk. "Follow me."

She smiled enthusiastically and trailed behind him as he walked out into the hall and down a few doors. After passing three, they came to hers, which was empty for the moment. It was fairly open, with an entire wall of windows as a backdrop. Light furnishings—an oak desk, large leather chair, wooden bookshelf—were left over, and he was sure she would make this space her own within a few days.

"Is this alright?" he asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"It's perfect!" She beamed and went to her new desk, bending over to inspect the amount of space in one of the drawers.

Unbeknownst to her, she was at the same time flashing the lace panties beneath her pleated skirt.

_Good God. What a day. _

He swallowed and attempted to ignore the sight until she stood back up, and he'd composed himself—or at least he hoped so.

"This is great," she said. "I'll have all my stuff tomorrow. I just need to pick it all up from the _Star_."

He nodded. "Right. You'll begin all this Wednesday, then. I'll be giving you sales receipts and customer service reviews that our consumers have so kindly filled out. You will go over those, decide on the relevance of major comments, recommendations, or complaints, and then report back to me." He paused to dig around in his pocket, and he withdrew a slim pager device. "This is yours. It's programmed with my number...and Mokuba's as well... Keep it with you, charged, and turned on at all times. _No_ exceptions."

As she took it from him and examined it, she observed, "Strict with communication, are we?" She smirked, lifted a thin eyebrow.

Not amused, he frowned at her. "Yes. I'm going easy on you with your work schedule, so the least you can do is be available if I need you."

She smiled now, craftily. "Hm. That's interesting. You needing me." Then she laughed, and, leaving her cryptic statement hanging, turned to the door. "Shouldn't I get a tour?"

He sighed and shook his head back and forth slowly. "Why do I get the idea you're going to be a problem around here?"

***

The next day, I dropped by the offices of the _Domino Star_ for the last time, to pick up all my things, which I'd be transferring into my new office at KaibaCorp.

"And just _where_ have you been?" Andrew asked, sliding into place over the top of the divider on my cubicle. He observed my actions—putting my photos, books, notebooks, binders, files, and various knickknacks into cardboard boxes—and gaped.

"You're _packing_?!"

"Yep." I popped my lips on the 'p.' "I'm done working here for now."

"But it's only been two months! What the hell did you do, Celeste?!"

I laughed, wrapping a picture frame in bubble wrap. "I didn't get fired, Andrew."

His brow knotted. "Then...why are you leaving?"

"I..."—I lugged a heavy box onto my desk—"...have a new job. It's a promotion, of sorts."

"_Re_-ally? What department?"

"Public relations. Manager position."

"Well, quit keeping me in suspense. Where?"

I grinned. "Kaiba Corporation."

His responding yell was enough to force me to hide in my cubicle for fear of being stared at. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WORKING FOR KAIBA?!"

I sighed. "Andrew...I know it must break your poor heart for me to leave, but I've bigger and better things to move on to."

"You're not breaking my heart, you're killing me!" His eyes were huge. "Kaiba's serious trouble, and you oughta know that, you're too smart not to!"

"Andrew. Seriously. What. Is. Wrong?" I asked him slowly.

"Celeste..." He ran a hand agitatedly through his hair. "Maybe I worry too much, maybe I'm just paranoid, but this guy's got something to hide. I don't like the idea of having you work with him. I'm worried, kid."

I smiled. "Don't be. It's fine. I can hold my own. And besides, I've taken self-defense classes, if need be. Scratch eyes and grab—"

"Okay, okay, you convinced me, you know that sh—stuff." He sighed and smirked. "Just watch yourself, kid. Good luck."

"Thanks." I went around the corner and hugged him tightly.

"For the record, I will miss having some one around that I can tease without completely pissing them off."

I punched his arm. "That's for selling me out to Mokuba."

"Ow. I'll miss that, too."

***

I was finishing up the decoration of my new office—I still couldn't believe I was rid of that damn cubicle—when there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in," I said without turning around. I held a framed picture of a beach against the wall to see how it would match.

"Hey!" a familiar voice cried.

I whirled around with a smile on my face. "Mokuba!"

He was smiling wide, in a striped shirt, yellow vest, and jeans. "Looks like you're settling in, huh?"

"Yeah." I lifted the beach picture again. "Do you think this goes with the room?"

"You are such a _girl_," he sighed. "Yeah, it goes fine. Jeez. Is the first time you've had an office?"

"That obvious, huh? Yeah, back at the _Star_ I had a tiny little cubicle. That's about it."

He looked about the room, and nodded in approval. "It looks good." He went to the desk and glanced at the pictures. He found one in particular of a little girl with her hair in wild pigtails and her face covered in ice cream smears. "Who's this?"

I giggled. "Me! I was four there. There was a block party on my street, and I ate so much ice cream that I got sick. Best time of my life, though."

"And this one?" It was a family shot—me, Mom, and Dad.

"My parents," I answered somewhat glumly.

"What's the matter?"

"Mom and Dad don't like me working here." I sighed and sank gratefully into the soft leather chair. "They'd rather I keep on the journalism road instead."

"So, they're not gonna keep you from working, right?" His face filled with horror.

"I hope not. They might."

"That's stupid!" He scowled. "It's your choice."

"You're not just saying that because you want me to go out with your brother, are you?"

"No! Really, that's not fair to you! They can't make you live their dream. You have your own to go for."

"Exactly," I whispered, closing my eyes. "I only wish they could see that."

"You could always move in with me and Seto," he suggested.

"I don't think that would be the best idea."

I opened my eyes and Mokuba spun fast. Kaiba stood in the doorway, in his white suit, light blue shirt, dark blue tie. He looked...business-y. Wow.

"Mokuba, you have homework to do." Kaiba jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Go."

Knowing there was no point in arguing, Mokuba hung his head and trudged out the door with a muttered "Bye, Celeste."

"What do you need, Mr. Kaiba?" I asked, setting the photo down.

He wordlessly picked up a box that he'd set on the ground. Then he brought it forward and dropped it unceremoniously on my desk.

I peered into it, curious. "What's this?"

He handed me a thick file folder. "These are receipts for this past month's sales," he said, and those"—he indicated the box—"are the consumer review forms."

"I need to go over all of these?" I gulped. "H-how soon do you need this done?"

"As soon as possible." He smirked. "Don't make me wait too long." Then he left.

I stared at that box for the longest time, and all I could think was that this must be a demented form of Kaiba's own hazing ritual. Basically, he was going to make my first week at KaibaCorp a living hell.


	15. Sometimes I Just Embarrass Myself

***as you could probably tell, i changed the title around... sounded better this way to me, and it fits in (blue eyes white dragon, blue eyes white lies)...this is gonna be really a two-part thing. moving on from hank already, as you can see. and the next boy just lasts for the night, so worry not, dear readers! the really really really juicy stuff is set in motion here, so be patient! the song is a fun one: "take it off" by ke$ha... enjoy, i know you will!***

Chapter 15—Sometimes I Just Embarrass Myself...

Thankfully, Kaiba didn't page me those next couple days. He was taking Friday off, and let me know of that fact. I guess that was his way of telling me to do the same.

On Thursday afternoon I was roughly halfway through the customer reviews. All I could assess from those was that some people must simply enjoy sounding like idiots.

By evening time, I had dressed up in a flashy silver sequined dress, and added a pendant with a sapphire set in it. I thought to myself with a little smile that I almost looked like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Sadly, Becca and Marnie couldn't go. Becca had a band obligation, and Marnie was going on a quick vacation north.

Hank swung by my house in his imported Mustang convertible; he had the top down and the car purring. Gotta love American cars.

I embraced him warmly, waved to my parents, and hopped into the passenger seat. He revved the engine, and off we went.

"So, where are we going?" I asked over the wind.

"To pick up a couple friends," he replied with a smile. "I hope you don't mind, but they also wanted to wish you well in working for Kaiba."

I smiled tentatively. "Okay."

We halted in front of a house a bit more into the suburbs, and two guys came out to greet us. They were all too familiar.

"Joey? Tristan?" I said, surprised.

"Celeste!" Tristan exclaimed, and slid into the seat behind me. "We didn't know you were in class with Hank."

"Yeh," Joey said, grinning. "And you're gonna be workin' for Kaiba now?"

I nodded. "PR manager for the company, upon his request. Well, Mokuba's, really."

Joey whistled. "Good luck. Guy's a real asshole."

"Watch your language," Tristan scolded, punching him in the shoulder, hard. "You're talking to a lady, remember?"

"It's okay," I laughed. "Believe me, I've heard worse."

"Sorry anyway," Joey said, rubbing his arm and wincing, "so Tristan doesn't hit me again."

I laughed. "What are we up to tonight, boys?"

"Downtown clubs," Hank answered with a smile. "Hanging out."

"Dancing," Tristan added with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"And getting totally wasted!" Joey finished.

"Nice. Very classy. But I don't object at all."

"Where'd you find this chick?" Joey asked, jabbing the back of Hank's head.

"News Journalism class," I answered proudly. "Now let's get going!"

***

As darkness fell upon the world, streetlights flickered to life, along with colorful neon signs and pulsing lights coming from dance clubs. I had to say, downtown Domino was a sight to behold at night. Everything seemed to sparkle. I let the atmosphere of excitement and freedom fill my senses, and was altogether happy to be spending my night of celebration here, with friends.

We hit several dance clubs and partied away, singing to the popular songs from here and from America (I love Lady Gaga!).

Try as I might, I did get quite tipsy throughout the course of the night. Many times I facetiously complained about the obvious peer pressure going on, but was ignored, laughed off, and given another drink.

At one particular club, the Ace of Hearts, several dancing poles were set up, and some girls would rotate turns dancing on them. They were pretty clumsy in my eyes, but I suppose the guys saw them as sexy, because most left with a man at her arm after her routine.

I sipped my latest cocktail, an apple martini, and smiled as Joey ogled the newest performer. Just to let you know, I don't make it a habit of going out in public and getting completely hammered. This was a sort of special occasion.

"You like her?" I asked Joey loudly, to be heard over the deafening music.

"Huh?" he said, breaking his infatuated stare.

"Her." I gestured to the girl. "You like what you see?"

He nodded. "Sure I do. She's hot." He took a swig of his beer and glanced at me. "But I'm sure your date would kill me if I told ya the truth."

I took a quick peek over my shoulder. Hank was currently entertaining a half dozen pretty young women with a story. He was getting close to his limit on the drinks, I could tell.

"I don't think he'll mind all that much."

"Okay, then." He rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "Um... You're really pretty. I mean, like, gorgeous. I haven't seen a girl as pretty as you in a while."

I felt my face turn pink. Maybe I was embarrassed, maybe it was the martini. "You're sweet, Joey. You don't think Becca would be upset, do you?"

"Nah, she was just a one-time thing. One date, one dance, y'know?" He shrugged and offered up a crooked grin. "She even said she couldn't put up with the duelist crap I'd always be doin'. She wouldn't mind."

"Okay, then. Thank you, very much." I leaned over and lightly pecked his cheek.

He beamed and set his beer down. "Great. Then do ya think Hank would be mad about me takin' ya out on the dance floor for a little?"

"Not at all." I did the same with my martini and took his arm.

We went into the center of the bouncing, boisterous, intoxicated crowd, and started to join in with the dance, hopping along to the song. This was the time of my life, and I was just having a ball. I could forget all my worries, forget Mom and Dad, Kaiba, school, all sense of time and direction... It was perfect. All I had to do was grab a few drinks and lose myself in the music, and I was set for the night.

At one point, I found myself a lot closer to Joey than I expected, and nearly cracked heads with him.

"Sorry!" I apologized quickly, gently setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be," he replied, and took my other hand, moved it to his neck.

I felt a quick pang of guilt. After all, this was supposed to be Hank's gift to me in celebration of my job. But the feeling passed after I watched him exchange saliva with one of the many girls at his side.

_Oh, well,_ I thought. _I had to know that was coming. He had to be too good to be true. May as well enjoy _this_, then. _

I smirked as Joey's hands found their way to the small of my back, and I was drawn snugly against him.

"You sure do take things fast," I remarked, lowering my lashes slightly over my eyes. Guys seem to like that.

"You don't mind?" His hold on me tightened infintesimally.

"Nope."

"Good." Then he closed his eyes and brought his lips to mine.

I followed suit, and allowed permission for his tongue to slip into my mouth. Heat flooded me, and we stopped dancing entirely and just pressed against one another. His hands, strong and confident, slid up the length of my back and up to my shoulders. Using his grip there, he spun me around, breaking the kiss off, so that we were standing back-to-front.

"What...did you do...that for?" I asked breathlessly, feeling his lips gently tickling the hollow behind my left ear.

"'Cause," he said, wrapping his arms around me again, "we stopped dancing. We'll look weird just standin' here."

I gasped as he bit lightly on my ear lobe. "In that case..." I pulled away slowly, kissed him again, and started to drift in a different direction.

"Wh-where're you goin'?" he asked, surprised.

I flashed him a mischeivous smile, filled with mystery and an unspoken invitation, I hoped, and made my way for the dancing poles.


	16. My Future Is Blurry Like My Vision

***wow, you guys really were worried about that whole thing with joey! ahh, dont worry, celeste doesn't end up with the 'bonkotsu' duelist we all know and love. this chapter explains more, but EVERYTHING will be filled in next chap., i PROMISE. song is "again" by flyleaf.***

Chapter 16—My Future Is Blurry. Like My Vision.

Joey and I took ceremonious swigs of our drinks before I climbed up on stage and started twirling around the pole, hugging myself close to it, sliding up and down, around in circles, lifting my leg up as high as it would allow without pain. I blew the crowd a kiss, winked, and giggled at the mainly masculine roar of approval.

I would've never guessed on a few things that just seemed to happen to me, if only by the hand of a spiteful spirit of fate.

First, Joey was completely falling for me.

Second, somebody slipped a little something 'extra' into my drink while I stupidly set it down.

Third, and most importantly, there was some one in the throng that was paying special attention to my performance...

He didn't have a reason to be downtown tonight. He didn't like to dance much. Drinking only suited him when it had a purpose. And he wasn't the drug-abuse type. So why he decided to take a walk down the most party-filled street in Domino at night was beyond even him.

He stopped in at the first club that caught his eye, the Ace of Hearts. It seemed indecent enough.

Most patrons were already severely inebriated and stumbling out the door. One man knocked right into him and promptly collapsed. _Fucking idiots,_ he thought. _What kind of person gets this hammered on a Thursday?_

"Yeah, you go, girl!" A familiar, Brooklyn-accented voice yelled nearby.

Curious, he made his way to the bar, ordered up a glass of American bourbon, and tried to find the particularly obnoxious source.

_Of course. Why am I not surprised to find Wheeler here? _

The dog stood in the crowd, whistling up at a girl twirling around on one of three poles set up in the center of the dance floor. The two at her left and right had no balance or coordination whatsoever, whether due to sheer clumsiness or alcohol he was unable to tell. But the girl in the center, wearing the shimmering silver dress, outshone them tenfold. She was graceful and...sexy, he had to admit. Her dark-lined eyes batted down at Wheeler, specifically, and she blew him a kiss and winked. The entire crowd of young men cheered.

Wheeler had himself a girl? Now he was disgraced. He figured _he_ would be the first, considering the circumstances.

He looked a bit more closely at the girl. Her curvy figure was hugged nicely by the dress, and a blue gemstone pendant hung around her slim neck, dangling temptingly between her breasts as she bent down...

His eyes widened. No. It couldn't be.

Her face was illuminated by one of the multicolored lights from the dance floor, and she smiled wide, the beams dancing in her eyes with a dazzling glow.

Yes, it was her. Damn.

"Celeste Dawson?" he muttered, confused. "Wheeler's girlfriend is Celeste?"

He watched as she climbed down from the pole, laughing uncontrollably, and almost falling into Wheeler's arms. He whispered in her ear, and she laughed harder.

Kaiba recognized that look on her face, besides that of the three or four drinks he guessed she'd had tonight. It was attraction. Wheeler was seducing her when she was vulnerable.

Fists clenching, Kaiba began shoving people aside in his beeline for the pair. Anyone who dared to get in his way risked injury, and possibly worse.

_Wheeler, you are going to pay for this. _

Joey leaned down and kissed me again, and I giggled.

"Joey," I complained. "I have to go soon."

"Whaaaat? It's not even midnight yet!" His smile was pleading. "It won't kill ya to stay another hour...or two, maybe." He slid his hands to the small of my back, and abruptly cupped my backside.

I flinched lightly. "Joey, I can't. I'm sorry." I blinked up at him, apology in my eyes. Tracing delicate lines on the side of his face, I whispered, "Maybe next time."

"There's gonna be a next time?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll probably need to get my mind off Kaiba a lot." I kissed him on the lips, with a fierce determination. "So yes."

"Okay. So, um, Hank's too hammered to get you home. What're you gonna do?"

"I'll just go out and call a cab, all right? That'll be fine."

"Awright." He kissed my cheek, one last sweet gesture. "Stay safe. See ya 'round."

I grinned before turning for the door. As my eyes focused on the huge crowd, it suddenly seemed like its size had doubled in a few seconds...and there were identical copies of the people in it...

I blinked and walked steadily for the door, my heart thumping a little harder than normal. I glanced over my shoulder, stricken by the feeling that somebody was following me. A chill raced up my spine, turning the dampness of perspiration on my skin to ice. There was no one trailing me for the moment, so I attempted to calm my nerves as I walked outside.

To my utter horror, it was pouring rain. I was soaked to the bone within seconds, and my hair was ruined. This seems like an awfully prissy thing to complain about, but still. It's not the best thing in the world.

I sighed and hailed a cab a few times, to no avail. They just kept passing me by, like they couldn't hear me. In pure frustration, I stomped my foot and stared up at the falling raindrops. Then that odd chill returned, making me shiver uncontrollably from the sudden cold. I turned around, paranoid.

And then I gaped at who was behind me.

"K-kaiba?" I stuttered, shocked and embarrassed and terrified and relieved, all at the same time, if that makes even a shred of sense.

"Miss Dawson," he replied coolly. "Might I ask what you're doing out on a night like this?"

My alcohol-retarded brain wasn't processing things well. "Come again?" I mumbled.

He huffed sharply. "What are you doing here?"

I pouted. "Trying to have fun. What are you doin' here?"

"I...I actually don't know."

I smirked. "Now who's lookin' dumb."

His half-smile was amused. He seemed to find it funny that I, the normally punctual, precisely-worded, professional reporter, was slurring my words and making a complete moron of myself. Somehow it doesn't surprise me that it was humorous to him.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked me.

I shook my head, ever the stubborn one. "No, I just need a cab is all. Taxi! TAXI!!" Still, not one cabbie pulled over for me. I stamped my foot again. "Goddamn it!"

He smirked. "Still don't need any help?"

I turned a glare on him. "I'm. Fine. On. My. Own."

"If you say so." He shrugged.

A cab seemed to be coming close to me...and then it just blazed on by, coating me with the muddy water from the street corner.

"Aw, come _on_!" I moaned.

Kaiba seemed to be suppressing...a smile.

"Don't laugh at me!" I shouted, pointing accusingly. Then I threw my hands up in despair, and continued the drunken rant. "My date _abandons_ me for six other girls. I get completely _hammered_, and I'm gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow morning. I randomly make out with a guy I _barely know_ in the middle of the dance floor. It fucking _rains_ on me! And now _this_!" I gesticulated wildly at the street. "This night couldn't possibly get any worse!"

I paused for a half second, then said, "No, I take it back. There's one way. I spoke too soon. But I don't need that to happen. So I won't tell you." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know that one way or another, I will get it out of you, so you may as well tell me now."

I scowled. "Nope."

"Celeste."

I raised an eyebrow. This was the first time he'd actually called me by my first name alone. Hmm.

"Okay. Fine." I walked up to him, standing directly before him and looking him straight in his cobalt blue eyes. "This night could only get worse in one way. If you would kiss me."

_Kiss _you_?_ his expression appeared to say.

I jabbed a finger at his chest. "If you would only kiss me, Seto Kaiba, this night would just about be complete."

He blinked a few times.

"Do your worst," I continued. "Kiss me. Or don't. Of course, it really doesn't make a difference to me, either w—"

My eyes widened in pure shock as his lips met mine, cutting off my words. Then they closed, and I slid into mindlessness, just savoring the moment, the feeling of heat that prickled every inch of my skin, the taste of his lips...

What was I doing?! I was kissing Kaiba!

I pulled away sharply, even more dazed than before, and started to storm down the street, leaving him to just watch me leave.

From then on, everything's a little fuzzy. I only remember clearly the deep, unrelenting wave of darkness that overtook me and held me under for an eternity.


	17. Hero In Disguise As An Asshole

***sorry it took soooo freakin long, but here it is!! the part you've all been waiting for!! ok sorta... it's long, but good... anyhoo, on with the story!!***

Chapter 17--Hero In Disguise. As An Asshole.

The darkness. It was consuming, merciless, and powerful. However much I struggled against it, all my energy seemed to be absorbed, deflected, wasted. It always prevailed. I felt suffocated. My head throbbed. My body was weightless.

When it lifted, to be replaced with a less claustrophobic dark that somehow caused severe pain, I moaned aloud and retreated to the safety of the silk covers that were over me. After this, I sat up fast, blinking in shock despite the sharp discomfort in my head.

Silk sheets? I didn't have silk sheets _at all_, let alone on my bed. I didn't have a white silk nightgown either...

My eyes adjusted slowly to the shadowy room around me. It was beautifully furnished, with teak and lush upholstery, a large window on one side of the room, and a canopy bed, which I lay in.

This was definitely NOT my house.

_Where am I?_ I thought, terrified. Then I rubbed my pulsing temples. _And what the hell happened last night?_

I started running through the events of the previous evening in my head. I remembered the club, the Ace of Hearts, and the sight of Hank surrounded by his troupe of fawning female admirers. Then dancing with Joey, my routine on the pole, making out with Joey, trying to get a cab in the pouring rain, kissing Kaiba...

Jeez. I felt like I needed a shower.

I attempted to stand, but staggered uneasily on my feet, my weak knees threatening to buckle. Head spinning, I planted my left hand on the nightstand for support, finally noticing the stained bandages wrapped around that entire arm.

A fresh nightgown, a nice bed, a strange house, and now _this_? _What's going on here?_ I wondered.

Carefully, I peeled back the bandages, wincing as they pulled on my skin. Then I gasped at what I saw.

Fresh, fairly deep gashes lined my arm, spaced out with almost intentional evenness. Dried blood was encrusted on the surface. On a few, new blood still oozed out.

"Oh my God," I choked.

It all came rushing back to me.

________

________

____

________

I walked down the street, leaving Kaiba behind after he kissed me. I let him image fade from my mind, until the gang came upon me. I recalled their hands shoving up my skirt, their blades slicing my arm and pressing threateningly against my neck. They seemed to enjoy my pain, the sight of my blood. Steel pierced skin with cold efficiency, and I moaned softly, dizzied as the drugs some one slipped into my drink took effect.

My panties were ripped away, breasts squeezed, dress pulled up. I was utterly helpless, unable to find the energy to resist.

Suddenly all my attackers were cowering in fear, dropping me to the sidewalk, where I collapsed like a limp, soggy ragdoll. They fled except for one, who stood and faced the yet unseen enemy. He was knocked down quickly with a dislocated shoulder and a broken nose, and then he ran off screaming after his companions.

Lightheaded and drowsy, I gazed up into the rain as I was rolled onto my back. A blurry, familiar face appeared over me.

Cobalt blue eyes regarded me with anger and concern, and I was being lifted into the air. I huddled against my rescuer's chest to escape the rain, and also because I was completely afraid of anything and everything. I wanted him to keep me safe. I felt more vulnerable and in need of protection than I ever have before. Then he spoke to me...

"You're awake."

I realized that I'd closed my eyes; they flashed open in shock, and I looked to the door.

Leaning on the jamb with a flat expression was my rescuer--hell, he was my _hero_.

Seto Kaiba.

He walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

A bit surprised by his interest, I blinked, and just gaped at him like a moron. Then I looked down at my mutilated arm.

"Idiot, it'll get infected," he scolded, frowning, and sat on the edge of the bed, taking my arm gingerly. Shockingly, despite his obvious frustration with me, his touch remained gentle as he examined my wounds.

I kept quiet, observing as he retrieved a roll of medical tape and gauze from a drawer in the nightstand and began to re-wrap me.

"You're lucky," he told me in an flat, soft voice, putting the gauze around my entire arm. "The extent of your injury is not severe. The cuts aren't that deep. It could have been much worse."

I bobbed my head in acknowledgement.

He covered the gauze with the tape, and, once he finished my lower arm, leaned down to rip the end with his teeth. I felt a shiver ripple lightly through me. Tucking the end securely, he started on my upper arm.

"Why?" I asked him simply, breaking the tense silence.

"Why what?" He was at my bicep now.

"Why did you come and save me? You really didn't have to."

"True. I could've left you, and let those awful excuses for humans teach you a lesson on how you're to behave in public..."

I scowled at him, showing the first signs of any emotion besides fear.

He raised his eyes to mine, the cobalt freezing me in place. "But...it goes against all my moral judgement to let a woman get hurt while I stand there doing nothing." He paused in his work, and just rested his hand on my shoulder. "I would never let something like that happen to you," he whispered, gazing intently at my face.

I blushed. _Good to know I'm looked after,_ I thought, kind of flattered. "Thanks."

"Just doing my service to the community." He ripped the last piece of tape at my shoulder, and tucked that end under, finishing the job. "There. All finished. Don't take it off again, okay? Only after you leave."

I nodded slowly. "Okay...why am I here?"

He grimaced. "I would've normally left you with whomever was stupid enought to drag you down there and get you wasted... but, considering it was Wheeler, I couldn't take that chance. What were you doing with him, anyhow?"

"Um, we were going out to celebrate... Hank, my friend from school, invited me out, and brought Tristan and Joey along."

"What were you celebrating, if you don't mind my asking?"

I smiled sheepishly. "My new job."

He stared me down. "Don't do anything reckless like this again."

"What? Why?"

"Because I might not be there to save your ass," he told me, straight-faced.

I blinked, not expecting the curse. "B-but," I protested, "you can't--"

"I can. I write your paychecks now, remember?"

"Hey!"

"Never. Again."

The fire in his eyes was enought to shut me up, on that subject, at least. I let out an aggravated puff of breath. "Okay, then. I won't go out, get drunk, and almost get raped again. I swear."

"Good."

I had hope for all of three seconds that he was going to just drop the subject, but then he said, "And with Wheeler. Even hammered, you were capable of a better choice than that."

"Don't you think you've criticized me enough for one night?" I asked irritably.

"Not quite. And it's two A.M., so, technically, it's morning."

I groaned internally. _Goddamn you, Kaiba._

"What would your parents think of this?"

_SHIT._ "Oh, boy, my parents." I slapped my forehead. "They've gotta be losing their minds. I'm in so much trouble."

"I could always fix that."

"NO!" Horrified, I shook my head back and forth frantically. "No no no, that would make matters even worse!"

"Why is that?"

"They...well...it's not that they don't like you, per se, they just don't...trust you, exactly."

"They don't trust me?" This seemed to thoroughly amuse him.

"Yeah. Such a big paycheck leads to unimaginable resources..." I rolled my eyes. "I really don't know what they're worried about.

"You're saying you trust me, then?" He leaned closer, appearing genuinely curious.

"Well, um...I...uh..."

His gaze drilled into my face. I felt...trapped. Helpless. A deer in the headlights.

"Well?" he prompted.

"I...I guess I have to." I smirked. "My life was in your hands. You did a pretty good job with it. I can trust you, I suppose."

"Really." His eyelids lowered slightly. Either he was analyzing my face, my reaction, or he was... I tried not to focus on that option.

"Yes, really."

Tension rippled in the space between us like a sharp electrical crackle. I felt it right away, and I'm sure Kaiba did, too. But we both chose to ignore it, and just continue staring at each other, waiting for one to make the first move. The silence was broken at last when Mokuba burst into the room.

"Celeste!" he yelled. "You're okay!"

He launched himself at me, hugging me tightly. I winced at the sharp pain from his squeezing, but it was nice to know he cared.

"Mokuba! Get off of her!" Kaiba ordered sternly.

Mokuba caught sight of my bandaged arm and backed off, fast. "I-I'm so sorry, Celeste. Did I...?"

"No, I'm fine, it's all right," I soothed him, thought neither of us could ignore his infuriated older brother.

"I'm just happy you weren't hurt too bad. That would've been awful." He carefully and gently wrapped his arms around my torso, burying his face in my shoulder. "We were so worried."

_We?_ I thought, while Kaiba scowled.

"Seto," Mokuba said, "she's staying here, at least until she's better, right?"

Kaiba shook his head. "She'll be going back home tomorrow morning."

Mokuba sat up, his lower lip jutting out. "Aww..."

"Hey, Mokuba, you'd better be getting off to bed. It's late--er, early. Really early. Get some rest. I'll be fine." I kept my eyes on him, as not to get lost in Kaiba's blue-fire glare again. "I have your big bro to watch over me."

"Okay. Feel better." He got up and trudged out, head low.

"He's just worried about me, you know," I said gently, pulling a knot out of my tangled hair.

"There's no need. You'll be safe here." Kaiba stood up, walked to the door, and paused with his hand on the knob. "Go to sleep. You need it."

I nodded and pulled a sheet over myself. "I...I can't thank you enough for this."

He humphed and exited.

Somehow, I missed having him in the room.

XXX

He locked his jaw and clenched his fists, then pounded his forehead against the wall. She'd done it again. She'd forced him to escape. She made it impossible to stay in there any longer. He felt ready to just...to just what? he found himself asking.

He didn't want to admit it. The way he felt...it was too wrong, too against his nature. He was afraid. He was ready to run back in there, but a fearful response kept him planted on the spot, right outside the door. Only a wall separated him from her, yet he couldn't make it past that small boundary to explain just what the hell was going on.

Sure, he'd gotten a scratch or two beating off that last brave thug, but nothing close to the pounding she'd recieved. She would certainly be bruised and sore. Those cuts might permenantly scar, not to mention she could be traumatized forever.

He certainly wouldn't soon forget the image of her lying prone on the wet sidewalk, bleeding, half-conscious, and defiled. She'd murmured his name when he picked her up and cradled her against his chest. She seemed so utterly fragile, so breakable, that he was wary of touching her for fear of injuring her. But she needed care immediately.

Now, just the idea that he could have taken her for himself, right then and there, without anyone else ever knowing... it was driving him insane.

He'd had to have the maid dress her, because he knew he couldn't have handled it.

Her eyes filled his mind again... The bright green, clouded by confusion and pain, gazing up at him pleadingly, praying that he was her savior...

"S-seto..."

He gave a start at hearing his name. Was that his imagination...?

Quietly, he eased the door to the guest room where she was staying open once more.

She was asleep, her body curled into a tight ball, lips parted, hair everywhere, breathing even.

He frowned and thought, Am I hearing things?

"Seto," she murmured again.

So he hadn't been imagining it. He couldn't help but smile as he leaned against the wall and just watched her for a little while.

She smiled blissfully, in the middle of her dream, and whispered, "Don't stop...Seto..." Then she moaned and rolled to her back, saying his name again.

He could barely stand to believe his ears. Was this girl really dreaming about _him_? (And about _fucking_ him, no less...?)

He found himself wanting to lay down beside her, to watch her breathe and enjoy this obviously arousing fantasy. And perhaps he'd fulfill it were she to wake up...

"Bro, what are you doing?"

He whirled around, jumping slightly, and glared at his little brother, who had decided to make an appearance at the worst time possible.

"Agh! Mokuba! Go to bed," Kaiba hissed, not pleased at being caught off guard.

Mokuba shrugged, grinned, and trotted away.

Kaiba risked one last glance at her sleeping form before leaving, shutting the door to her room--and all thoughts of her, at least for tonight, with it.

_I need help._


	18. Some Seriously Sweet Dreams

***this is starting to get pretty steamy, as you can tell. warning, some somewhat graphic crap at the beginning here, and more hot moments with celeste and seto coming in the future... without further adieu, the next chapter!!***

Chapter 18--Some Seriously Sweet Dreams

I couldn't believe it. Kaiba was actually...well, _screwing_ me. I'd woken up to the door creaking open, and now I was pressed onto the bed by his weight, his skin hot and sticky with sweat. His hair was damp, and his hands held me down by the shoulders.

Not that I was complaining. He was a great kisser, and he knew all the right places to touch.

"Don't stop, Seto," I gasped, wrapping my legs around him, trembling.

The bed shook with every thrust. He grinned fiercely down at me. "Yeah... you still want me?" Running a thumb over my breast, he paid special attention to my nipple, teasing me. "Tell me, then."

"Yes!" I moaned. "Don't...stop..."

__

Chirrup, cheer-up, chirrup.

My eyes flew open. Sunlight stung them, and I covered my face with a pillow.

"Son of a--!"

It wasn't right to be dreaming of sex with Seto Kaiba in the first place. But, to make it even more wrong, it was in _his_ mansion, with _security cameras _in the room. Oh, God, the guards probably heard every single word...

Damn, damn, _damn_!

I got out of bed--I was a lot more steady on my feet now--and went to the window. It was a beautiful morning. The sun shone bright. Birds, the damn things that woke me up, were singing cheerily. Bright green grass flowed gracefully in a gentle breeze.

I already hated it.

Mom and Dad were not going to be happy with me at all.

Sighing, I checked the clock. It was nine fifty-eight.

"Great," I muttered, "just great."

I found a silk robe, an obvious match to my nightgown, at the foot of the bed, and I slipped it on, then made my way, barefoot, down the hall, to the dining room.

Mokuba was bent intently over a bowl of cereal, but he looked up, his eyes shining, when I walked in.

Kaiba, seated beside him, frowned indifferently.

"Morning, Celeste!" Mokuba said, beaming.

"Morning," I answered softly, rubbing my bad arm uncomfortably.

He laughed, then met the scowl of his brother and started to hurriedly gulp down the rest of his breakfast.

"I called your parents," Kaiba said.

"Y-you what?!" I cried, staggering. "You didn't!"

"Yes. I let them know that you became ill while at a restaurant last night. I also happened to be there. Seeing as I know you personally and I didn't want to leave you there, I brought you here to rest until you felt better."

"Okay," I said, and gently traced the bandgages on my arm. "But...what about my--"

"You got dizzy and fell into a cart of silverware."

I offered a partial smile. "Not bad."

"Thank you. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks. I'm...not hungry right now."

"Sit!" Mokuba said, indicating the spot across from him.

I pulled the chair out and settled in it, tucking one leg under the other, as I usually do, even in my school desk.

"Your things are in the living room," Kaiba told me, shoving an empty plate aside and folding his newspaper.

I nodded.

"Your parents should be here soon. There's a set of jeans and a sweatshirt in the bag for you, if you want to change."

"Thanks." I stood, began to go for the living room, but stopped.

"Before I go, I have to ask..." I looked him bravely in the eyes. "Why did you kiss me?"

Mokuba took a second to react, but then he looked ready to fall over from the shock.

"Don't play dumb, kid," I said, rolling my eyes. "I know you know."

He smiled, his cheeks turning pink. I'd caught him in his lie.

Kaiba deadpanned me. "You asked me to."

"I most certainly did not. I said that the night would be 'perfect'--sarcastically--if you kissed me. It would be the worst night of my life. And I was drunk, mind you!"

"Quite," he agreed. "But...I kissed you because I felt _you_ wanted it."

"What?! That makes no sense!"

He shrugged. The doorbell rang, and he stood up with me. "That's your parents. I suggest you change quickly. And..." He dug in his pocket, pulled out a small tube. "This is for you."

I took it, examined it, and tried and failed to pronounce the name. "What is this for?"

"Put it on every night after you shower. It'll help your wounds heal faster without scarring."

"Wow. Thanks."

I went to the living room and quickly slipped on the jeans--though it was uncomfortable without any underwear--and the sweatshirt, and slid the bag containing my high-heels and dress over my shoulder just in time for Kaiba to walk in.

He handed me a pair of sneakers. "Here. To wear outside."

"Thanks." I quickly added those to my get-up.

Mom and Dad were glaring at me viciously.

"Why didn't you call us?" Dad demanded right off the bat.

"You had us so worried, what were you thinking?" Mom screeched.

Behind me, I sensed Kaiba's cringe at the shrill criticism.

I held up my hands placatingly. "I'm sorry, I was really sick. I'm really really sorry I didn't call. Next time if there's any change in plans I swear I will."

"Fine," Mom grumbled, "but you're still grounded."

"Lemme take that for you," Dad said, helpful instead of angry, grabbing the bag from me.

"Thanks." I glanced back at Kaiba. "Umm... Mom, Dad, meet my boss. Seto Kaiba, meet my parents."

They all shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kaiba," Dad said with a smile. "I must say, you're doing a much better job with this company than your father."

I watched a muscle in Kaiba's jaw jump. He certainly didn't like referring to Gozaburo as his father.

Mom, behind her fake-as-all-hell grin, badly hid the mistrust in her eyes. I knew Kaiba picked up on it.

"We'll wait for you in the car," Dad said. "Thank you for taking care of her, Mr. Kaiba. It's greatly appreciated by both of us." He elbowed Mom, who simply nodded, keeping that cheesy smile on her face.

When they walked out, I turned to Kaiba. "See what I mean? Well, Dad seems better, but Mom..."

"It doesn't matter to me," he muttered. "Now, you're leaving, so I have to go to work. You may have the day off, or come if you wish. Either way, it will be a paid leave day."

"I...thank you. So much." I bit my lip. "You've been generous. It's more than I could ask for. I owe you one. Or five." I tilted my head slightly and stepped closer to him.

He in turn inched forward as well. "You're welcome."

"I...I guess I never got the chance to thank you...properly. For saving my life." I smiled slyly.

"Really? How exactly is that?"

I got up on tip-toe and kissed him for about three seconds.

"_That's _how." I turned and went out the door, not bothering to look behind me as I went into the gently warm October morning.

Even as Mom continued glaring at me, I had to laugh, waving goodbye to the Kaiba mansion and one hell of a night.

XXX

He watched as the car pulled away, a tingly sensation lingering where her lips had left off. She was tormenting him. Either she was aware of this fact, and being sadistically entertained by his discomfort, or she remained blissfully oblivious to him.

_I can't keep this shit up much longer,_ he thought, rubbing his stiff neck. The stress from work, the pressures of Kaiba Land's completion, and now Mokuba's constant insistance to get involved with his new PR manager were all taking their toll.

_How much is she really giving away?_ he wondered. _And how much can_ I_ give away before my reputation goes to hell?_


	19. Back To Reality

***i apologize that it's been so long since i updated...been busy, between schoolwork, my parents, my annoying little bro (jk, i luv him like seto luvs mokuba), and my elementary school's annual festival... bahh, so tired. anyway, on with the story. here's where you start to see seto's protective side come out... enjoy! =^.^=***

Chapter 19--Back To Reality

On Saturday, I was recovered enough to get back to work. I diligently went over all the customer reviews. There was a buzz on my phone at about three-thirty.

I set down my pen and answered it with a quick, chirpy, "Celeste Dawson, PR."

"Celeste, honey? It's Kate." (She'd really taken a liking to me; any girl that could hold their own against Seto Kaiba was more than okay in her book.)

"Yeah, what's up?"

"There's a boy here to see you, says he knows you..."

I gritted my teeth. _Hank, _I thought angrily. _Probably here to apologize for abandoning me. _"Name?" I asked tightly.

"Uh, hang on... Joey Wheeler?"

My fury evaporated. "Joey Wheeler."

"Yep. Do I let him up, or tell Roland to throw him out?"

"No, no, of course not! Let him up, he's fine, he's a friend."

"Okay. He'll be there in a sec."

In a minute, Joey was at the door of my office, an expression of disbelief on his face.

"Wow." He whistled. "Rich-boy hooked you up."

"Yeah," I laughed, "you could say that. Just what're you doing here? If Kaiba sees you, you're toast."

"I, um, wanted to know what happened to you after the club. I left a message on your phone, didn't get a response, just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh. Right." I pulled on my collar to relieve the heat there. "Um... as it turns out, some one spiked my drink. A gang tried to rape me. They stripped me down and sliced me up. Seto Kaiba rescued me. I passed out in his arms and he took me to his mansion, where I spent the night."

Joey's jaw dropped. "You--Kaiba--how bad were you hurt?"

I swallowed guiltily. "Close the door."

He did as he was told, and I stood up, came around my desk.

"You can handle this, right?" I asked with a wry smile, shrugging my suit jacket off and unbuttoning my shirt.

"I think so. I'm a big boy." He grinned.

I groaned at that, and then eased the shirt delicately off my shoulders. Today my bandages were a bloody mess, and his eyes bugged out.

I carefully undid some of them and showed him the cuts.

His face green, he pushed his hair away from his forehead, agitated. "Oh God. Oh my God. This is all my fault..."

I put the shirt back on with some assistance from him, and then he hugged me close.

"I shoulda gone with you. I'm such a moron, this is my fault."

"No, it's not." I kissed his cheek. "I probably should've ordered a new drink after setting that one down. It was stupidity on my part."

"Just blame me," he whispered, resting his chin on top of my head. "I deserve it."

"Gladly."

I gasped and jumped away. Kaiba had noiselessly opened the door up, and sneered contemptuously at us.

"Wheeler, you got her into that mess. I was left to clean it up. I don't want a valued KaibaCorp employee having a ruined reputation because of you. Leave now, or I'll call security."

I was forced to bite back any agressive, expletive-sprinkled comebacks I had planned. "Mr. Kaiba, he's just visiting. It's nothing."

"This--" He guestured to my wrinkled shirt, messy hair, sheepish expression. "--is not nothing. I don't approve of you two fucking in my building, when you are supposed to be working, Miss Dawson."

"Kaiba, you asshole!" Joey yelled. "Can't you just believe her! I came to check on her."

"It's innocent," I insisted. "Joey is a friend. He wouldn't purposely leave me like that, or try anything while I was at work."

"I just wanted to be sure she was okay," Joey defended himself. "I hadn't seen her since Thursday night."

Kaiba strode quickly to me, grabbed my arm, and roughly shoved the sleeve up to flash the many bandages again. "Does she look okay to you?" he snarled, fire in his eyes.

Joey backed up a couple paces, wincing. "I..."

"Joey," I said quietly.

He locked eyes with me and stared back with traces of anger still there, but mostly remorse and hurt.

"I'll call you later, okay?" I gave a soft, gentle smile, hoping to calm him.

He nodded, and, with one last glare at Kaiba, left the room.

Kaiba hadn't released his grip on my arm, so I yanked it free. "What the hell was that for?" I demanded, rolling the sleeve down carefully.

He met my gaze evenly. "He'll only get you in trouble. Stay away from him."

"He's a _friend_."

"Is that why your shirt was off?"

I flinched. "H-he wanted to see..."

"Whatever. Just be more careful when you're going out. And it had better not be with him."

"What's the matter with Joey? He's a sweet guy! There's nothing wrong with him!"

He let out a short, sharp laugh. "He's a failure who will do nothing but drag more people down to his level so he can feel better about himself. I don't want to see you among them."

"You don't care about that. And, more importantly, you don't control me." Eyes blazing, I straightened my back and shoulders and tilted my chin defiantly.

His jaw set firmly, and I faltered slightly as he loomed over me--all six feet and one and a half inches of him. His glower...scared me. "I'm not trying to control you, Miss Dawson. I'm doing this with your best interests in mind."

He walked out of my office and turned for his.

"That's what my parents say, too!" I shouted after him angrily.

He didn't come back.

I ground my teeth and delivered a swift kick to the wall.

XXX

"And you're okay now?" Marnie asked worriedly on Monday in News Journalism, towards the end of class. (Thank God it was the last one of the day.)

"Yep, I'm doing great," I replied, putting my sleeve back in place after I'd shown them my wounds. Hank walked by, and I glared at him. "I just hate _his_ guts now."

"Oh, well. He was too good to be true. You have Joey, then," Becca reminded me with a wink. "Is he a good kisser or what?"

I chuckled. "That he is."

"Well, what about Kaiba?" Marnie argued, lifting a single slim finger. "I mean, he kissed you. Wow. That's twice that you two have swapped spit."

I smiled craftily. "Three."

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"You said twice. It's three times now."

"WHAAAAT?"

"I kissed him to thank him for saving me. I hope he liked it."

Becca embraced me. "Celeste! You _go_, girl!"

Marnie sighed and shook her head. "My, my. Our little girl's getting around."

"Hey!" I smacked her playfully. "I'm no whore! It was only a kiss, and I haven't lost my virginity...yet."

They giggled.

The bell rang.

"Well, have fun at work," Becca said.

Marnie added, "Don't get eaten alive by Kaiba!"

I rolled my eyes and gathered my books. "I'll try. See you guys!"

I quickly scooted out of the classroom, and then out of the building, where I proceeded to the front lawn. I hailed a cab (_now_ they decided to listen to me!) and was at KaibaCorp HQ in about ten minutes. Thankfully, I didn't see much of Kaiba all day. He passed by the door of my office a few times, but never looked at or said anything to me.

At the end of my workday, I raced, grinning, out to the street, where Joey waited in his car, scooping me into a hug and placing a quick kiss on my cheek. Just as I expected.

I turned around to gaze up at the looming shape of the building, and saw Kaiba standing at the large glass window two floors up. He glared at me, probably wishing he could get down there and beat the shit out of Joey without the risk of being arrested or sued.

Also, just as I expected.

I gave a jaunty salute and hopped in beside Joey, ready for the adventure ahead of me.


	20. Stalker Becomes Stalkee

***I wrote this completely on the spot, spontaneously, without first scribbling it down on paper (it's how i usually do it) and guess what I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! of course, i hope you will too...! anyway, you will get nervous there at the end. i can almost guarantee it. but again, DON'T. this is a seto story for a reason, i just haven't gotten there yet. on with the fic!***

Chapter 20--Stalker Becomes Stalkee

"So, how was your day, honey?" I joked as the wind whipped my hair in a swirling tornado.

Joey laughed, turning onto a relatively open side street. "Fine. Failed another test."

I shook his shoulder and scolded, "Aw, now, you need to keep up you studies. After all, you're a junior, then you're a senior, you'll be gone soon."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I can't believe I'll be in college in two years. Well, maybe. I still got the old man's liquor tabs to pay off."

Patting his arm sympathetically, I told him, "You'll go to college. If you keep up your work, I don't see why you couldn't get a basketball scholarship."

"I guess..."

"No, you don't guess, you _know_! Be positive about your future, Joey!

He smiled. "Okay. I know I'm gonna get that scholarship."

"Atta boy." I rummaged through my bag then, and pulled out a pair of flared jeans, a pair of pink Converse sneakers a friend sent from the US, and a black and pink tank-top. "Now, avert your eyes, or I'll beat you."

"I gotta watch the road!" he protested.

"Well then watch that, and only that."

He tried to keep his gaze forward while I slipped the jeans on under my skirt and replaced my uniform blouse with the tank. Needless to say, he failed miserably.

I smirked at him as I pulled my skirt off. "Nice job watching the road."

"Thanks. I'm great at multitasking."

I rolled my eyes. "If I were a cop, I'd pull you over and give you a ticket."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really. Is that all you'd give me?"

"Joey!" I slapped his arm.

"What? It's just a question!"

"You won't get anything more from me than you deserve, Mr. Wheeler."

"And just what do I deserve?"

"You'll find out."

He grinned in anticipation.

"So, where are we going, anyway?"

"I was planning to visit one of my old haunts...hope that's okay with you." He peeked at me carefully, expecting a less-than-pleased reaction.

"That sounds interesting," I answered honestly. "Where is it?"

"You'll find out."

I sighed. "You stole my line."

"What's your point?"

"Ah...nothing."

There was a brief period of silence, then he broke it suddenly.

"I don't deserve seeing you in a cop uniform, do I?"

"Keep your eyes on the road and hands at ten and two, unless you want bruised balls."

He just snickered.

We drove for another few minutes until we came to a little park that sprawled out for about a block. Lush green grass covered the area, dipping into a small hill and then laying flat in a field of sorts, sprinkled randomly with yellow dandelions. Far off was a little children's play structure, complete with a few tubes, slides, monkey bars, and swings.

"What's this?" I asked with a little laugh, gazing around again.

"My old haunt." He switched the engine off. "C'mon, let's go have some fun."

I stepped out, and he took me by the hand, leading me to the slide.

"How old is this haunt?" I smirked at the childish graffitti on the metal.

"Eh...This was a place I took my sister for a long time. We used to spend all afternoon here. It's really special to me. I wanted you to see it."

"That's really sweet, Joey." I smiled. People didn't give this kid enough credit; he was so incredibly nice and gentle.

His cheeks were a bright pink. He coughed lightly and then smiled. "Race you down! Loser buys the ice cream!"

"Hey!" I protested, then ran after him, my eyes rolling but heart soaring with joy.

XXX

It seemed like he didn't know anything anymore.

He didn't know why he agreed to hire her as the new PR manager. He didn't know why he was downtown last Thursday night. He didn't know why he lingered outside her room, why her eyes haunted his mind, why he nearly threw out Wheeler when he showed up in her office.

But most of all, he didn't know why the hell he decided to follow her and Wheeler from work.

He was on the opposite side that they were, on the north side of the park. They were acting like kids, chasing each other around the playground, racing down the slides and across the monkey bars. And, by the looks of things, they were having the time of their lives. Every now and again Wheeler's chortle would drift into perception, and then came her laughter, like soft music. Her smile was bright and wide, and she giggled uncontrollably when Wheeler's shoes fell off and he tumbled to the ground.

He rolled his eyes. How could they stand to act so immaturely? It was ridiculous, and certainly not admirable.

But he seemed to make her so happy...

_Right, now you care if she's happy or not,_ he thought, disgusted with himself. _You need to be worrying about Kaiba Land, and when you're going to earn the title back from Yugi. You don't need _this_._

He watched as she bent down and helped him up, and then he leaned on her, feigning injury. Though strong, he knew, she wasn't nearly powerful enough to hold all his weight, and they both fell back to the wood chips. His arm snaked around her waist, and she leaned close, her long wavy hair obscuring most of what was going on.

_Need a better view._ He started the engine of his Lamborghini, then pulled around to the eastern side, where he wouldn't be far from the pair. Hopefully the tint in his windows would conceal his face.

He parked the car, switched the engine off, and went back to his spying of sorts.

It didn't appear that they had kissed, or anything like that. They were just lying on their backs, staring at the clouds in the sky. He could actually make out their words:

"Listen, Celeste, about...the other night...when I...when we..." Wheeler glanced at her awkwardly, his face compatible with a tomato. "I'm sorry. I shouldn'ta come onto you like that. It was pretty stupid. You must think I'm some dirty perv who'll do anything to get some."

"I don't," she replied, a surprised tone entering her voice. "I would never think that. You really are a great guy, Joey. Besides, I didn't help matters, or complain, either..." She smiled mischeivously.

"True. Very true." His hand pulled lightly throught her golden locks, making the sun catch them and glint of the shiny strands.

They didn't speak for a while. Meanwhile, Kaiba fumed.

_Wheeler, you'd better enjoy this while it lasts. She is going to keep away from you if I have to lock her in her office and threaten her with unemployment._

"C'mon," she said, standing. "Let's go swing. I haven't since I was little."

He copied her, and they walked to the swing set--and much closer to Kaiba.

_Shit!_ He sank low and his seat and prayed they wouldn't notice him.

She sat down at the far left end--the one nearest to Kaiba, of course--and started pumping her legs expertly. She must still remember since her childhood. Wheeler seemed to have a slightly more difficult time with it, and she laughed her musical laugh, swinging high in the air.

Kaiba paid special attention when she was at one of the two peaks of her swing. It was the time when momentum gave out, and gravity took over. He remembered the feeling well. You felt as if you were weightless, floating. Her hair was suspended about her head, her eyes alight, smile full of carefree joy and wonder. She looked like a little girl.

It was...cute.

Then she looked over at Wheeler, and the puerile grin got bigger, and she giggled again.

Kaiba's jaw locked firmly, fists clenched, muscles tensed. A hot flame burned in his stomach, and heated blood rushed to his face.

_What the hell--? _he thought, and all at once he relaxed, staring blankly at her.

What just came over him? What the fuck was he even still doing here?

He shoved the key into the ignition, turned on the engine, and zipped into the street, quickly shifting from first to second to third to fourth gear, his heart racing as fast, if not faster than, the pistons pounding beneath the hood.

Was this...jealousy?

***haha, getting good, right? it sounds all dramatic... *sighs* he's sexy when he gets like that... anyway, just wanted to remind you that CELESTE AND JOEY ARE NOT TOGETHER! I REPEAT, THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER AND THEY NEVER WILL BE, DON'T WORRY! just to make you feel better.... stay tuned!***


	21. Why Some Secrets Should Be Kept

***I really have no message here, so i'll keep it short and sweet... ENJOY!***

Chapter 21--Why Some Secrets Should Be Kept

October passed. November came and went. Now it was early December, and phones at KaibaCorp were ringing off the hook. Everybody who was anybody was beginning early in shopping for Christmas presents for their little gamer.

Obviously, being the chick in charge of making sure everybody was happy with their purchases, I was way stressed and ended up answering to a new caller every half-minute.

"Celeste Dawson, PR," I answered tiredly to a call that came at half-past five.

"Celeste? Oh thank God I got to you! We have to talk, now."

I sat up straight in my chair. "Who is this?"

"You've forgotten me already? Jeez, kid, I'm disappointed."

"Wait...Andrew?" I asked carefully.

"Okay. So it didn't take you long. That oughta count for something."

"Andrew! Has it been awhile. Where did you want to meet?"

"It can't be at your office under any circumstances."

I blinked. "Why?"

"Because that is where the problem is. Just be at the coffee shop across the street in five minutes, okay?"

"Okay, I'll just finish up and—"

Click.

"Asshole," I muttered to the dial tone.

I slipped on my winter coat and rode the elevator down, then told Kate I was taking a break from the insanity of the customer reviews. She smiled in sympathy and clocked me out.

At the coffee shop, I found Andrew almost immediately—how can you miss blue hair?—and embraced him warmly.

"Good to see you in one piece," he sighed, relieved, and held my face gently between his hands. "You are okay, right?"

I pushed them away, guilt flowing through me as I thought of the night at the bar not so long ago. "Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, _Kaiba_," he answered, as if that was the perfect explanation.

"Kaiba?" I said, slightly confused.

"Yeah! Listen, I gotta lotta stuff to tell you, just sit down, sit."

I sat hesitantly at a table, and he pulled up a chair across from me. It was then that I noticed the thick file he held under his arm. He tossed them on the table and started to paw through it.

"Andrew...what is all this?" I lifted a sheet and scanned over the text. The letterhead read KaibaCorp. I gasped, "What did you--"

"Research," he replied simply.

"Research?" I closed the file and flipped it over. Marked on the front in big, bold, red letters was the word CONFIDENTIAL. "Andrew, what the _hell_ did you do?"

"Just be quiet and listen to me for a sec!" He pulled out a few papers. "Look. Two and a half years ago, Gozaburo Kaiba loses KaibaCorp to his adoptive son Seto when Seto buys out fifty-one percent of the company's stocks--just enought to ensure full ownership. Mere minutes later, Gozaburo's body is seen plummetting from the top of the building, down nearly twenty-five stories to the concrete below. Easy to guess, he dies.

"A few months later, Seto, a Duel Monsters prodigy, faces off against Yugi Muto and nearly loses, if not for a hasty move by Kaiba. A couple months after that, a new theme park has been built. It cost a whole shit load of money, and it's designed to kill Yugi when he loses while in it. Yugi reaches the end and beats Kaiba, who goes into a coma for four months after that. Celeste...he's insane. There's no way he's stable. It's a wonder he hasn't snapped with you around."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, outraged.

"Well, sometimes you--oh, never mind. Forget I said that. But do you get what I'm saying now? That crap he pulled could be considered assisted suicide! And if it weren't for Yugi's amazing gaming skills, Kaiba would be a murderer! The guy's not right in the head!"

"Andrew, I've spent a few months with him as my boss. He's perfectly sane. I don't see what's bugging you."

"WHAT? Celeste he's crazy! He tried to_ kill _Yugi!"

I bit my lip, deep in thought. Yes, Kaiba was an ass. He was stuck-up and a complete prima donna. But was he capable of homicide...?

"I...I don't know what to say, Andrew."

"Say you'll quit!" he begged. "Say you'll stay as far away from that creep as possible."

I looked into his wide, dark gray eyes and couldn't help but agree with him. Well, one part of me could. The part that was actually in touch with some of reality, and that told me I should probably go back to my mediocre job at the _Star_. Sadly, I think that part of me is a clone of my mother's brain, so I almost always pushed that part to the farthest, darkest recesses of my subconscious.

The part of me that was the dreamer, the girl with her head up in the clouds, the optimist and the star-gazer, on the other hand, wanted to believe that there was a heart of gold under the cold, detached exterior of Seto Kaiba. I wanted to see the side of him that came out when he saved me from being raped outside the club, when he fixed my bandages in the wee hours of the morning...

I shook my head sharply, as if doing so might clear away the tender thoughts. I was getting lost again.

"I...I can't, Andrew. KaibaCorp is... It's where I think I belong. I actually do like working there."

Black storm clouds passed over the sun of his face, and he laughed without humor. "Of course you do. You wanna fuck the CEO, so why believe your friend with the cold hard facts?"

"Andrew! It's not that, it's just--"

"Just _what_, Celeste? Tell me. Really. I'm _dying_ to hear it."

His sarcasm stung me. "I..." Unable to finish, I left the sentence hanging and stared at him helplessly.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." He gathered all the stuff together and started to leave. "Thanks for your time, I guess. Run along, get back to Kaiba now. You wouldn't want to disappoint him, now would you?"

That one hurt. "Andrew...I'm sorry..." I knew my face was reflecting my pain, so I wasn't surprised when he dropped the files to the table again and hugged me tightly with a muttered apology before he took his papers back and sprinted out the door.

XXX

I found myself frowning at the newspaper headlines the next day. They announced the capture of a person discovered breaking and entering into the KaibaCorp building. A photograph was posted alongside the article.

It was Andrew.

I slapped my forehead and sighed. What lengths we reporters go to for our scoops...

Then again, I wasn't really a reporter anymore.

"Seto Kaiba has yet to release a statement on the incident," the article said. "Reporters continue to batter him, but his office doors will not open, and he blatantly refuses to let anyone even get a phone call through to his PR manager, a young woman by the name of Celeste Dawson."

I blinked. Was he protecting me from the media storm?

Maybe he was. Maybe he didn't want to stress me out any more than I already was, or maybe he really did think of me as enough of a friend that he wanted to have the paparazzi leave me alone.

Still, the thought nagged at me that I could be working for a murderer, according to Andrew.

_Well,_ I thought with a smirk, _if he breaks out a chainsaw, I'll know for sure. Until then, I can only guess._

I tossed the paper into the garbage can.


	22. In The Murderer's Embrace?

***WOW did this one turn out long.... but i promise, you'll love it! i borrowed a couple yu-gi-oh! the abridged series quotes in here, so allow me to disclaim ownership of that one: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! there. all done. enjoy! :3***

Chapter 22--In The Murderer's Embrace?

I pondered Andrew's words while resting at home the next Saturday. It was December eleventh. Thankfully, I had the day off to rest up for a day at work tomorrow and the preparations I'd be making for the Christmas holiday. Besides the customer service I'd be doing, there was shopping to handle.

"This sucks," I muttered bleakly, flipping through the channels on TV, finding absolutely nothing interesting to watch.

I knew within a few minutes Joey would either call me with a plan for the day, or he'd simply show up at my doorstep to whisk me away.

Right on cue, there was a knock at the door, and I sprung up to answer it, already in skinny jeans and a knit sweater specifically for this reason. I quickly fluffed my hair and plastered a wide smile on my face before opening the door.

My grin vanished instantly.

"Going somewhere?" Kaiba asked, as cold as the snow around him.

The wide neck of my sweater caused one of the shoulders to slip, revealing skin and bra strap. I slid it uncomfortably back into place and said, "Yes."

"With Wheeler?" he pressed mercilessly.

I sighed. "Yes."

He bristled, his shoulders stiffening under his long black winter coat. "What do I keep telling you about him?"

"That he's a bad influence on my reputation," I recited spitefully. "I get it, _Mom_. But, again, I don't care. He's a great guy."

"He's a pathetic dog who is not even close to worthy of your time," he continued to argue. He let out a small breath that turned cloudy in the cold air, and stepped closer. "May I come in?" he asked calmly.

"Sure." I stepped aside to let him in, and he took off his scarf and coat and hung them over his arm.

I shut the door and just leaned against it for a second, shivering lightly, before turning back to him.

"Here, let me take those," I said, and reached for his clothes.

"No, it's fine. I don't intend to be here for too long."

"Right." I made my way back toward the living room, and he followed close at my heels.

"Have you thought about your plans for the holidays?" he said, casually tilting his head to one side.

I frowned and sat on the couch. "Yeah. I think I'm going to stay here. That's the way the parents want it."

"I might need you. You never know. Are you sure you'll be completely unavailable?"

"Pretty much. They still don't like me working for you."

He'd been toying with a picture frame, but now glanced at me and came over slowly, judging whether or not it was a wise idea to sit on the sofa. I must've sent the 'all good' signal, because he chose to lower himself almost directly beside me.

"The trust thing again, hmm?"

"Yep. They just think you've got something to hide--well, Mom certainly does. Dad seems to think the same thing, but he's okay with that because 'every man has his skeletons,' as he said. Mom says you'll do anything for success. And... and this guy..."

"Yes?" he urged.

"I used to work with him, back at the _Star_. He was terrified by the thought of me working for you. He tried to dig up some dirt. Some illegal dirt. And he got into some serious trouble because of it..."

"Ah. So that was your friend we caught snooping in the file room the other night. Crawled in through the ventilation."

I shook my head and smacked my forehead. "Typical Andrew to try a stunt like that."

"I never planned on pressing charges. He wasn't much of a threat."

"Good," I laughed. "Andrew wouldn't survive in prison."

He smirked and settled comfortably against the back of the couch. "So you don't have anyone that is fine with you being around me?"

"Well, my friends Marnie and Becca certainly approve. They think you're_ hot_."

He groaned. "God, please tell me they're not--"

"Fangirls? Huge ones, yes."

"You brought _them_ with you to stalk me?"

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You think I don't notice when there's a camera lens turned on me? You still need to learn, Dawson, that I don't miss much."

I paled. "You...you saw us?"

"Yes, but of course I didn't know it was you at the time. After you showed up for the interview, and I saw the pictures in your article, I put two and two together."

Oh, boy, I thought, my face heating up. That's perfect. Now he thinks I'm a creeper.

Louie leapt unexpectedly from the floor to the space between Kaiba and me. I smiled slightly and scratched the top of the cat's head.

"Sometimes it's only Louie who gets me," I joked.

Kaiba peered at him with mild contempt. In response, Louie flattened his ears against his head and hissed fiercely. Kaiba barely flinched, but his retreat was swift and effective, and his eyes were wide.

I laughed. "I guess we can add him to the list of people who don't like you."

"It's not a person, it's a cat," he pointed out, glaring at his tormentor. "And it's not surprising. Animals aren't very fond of me."

"Be nice," I scolded Louie, tickling his ears. "Seto doesn't bite...hard." I grinned, and Kaiba rolled his eyes.

Louie seemed to recognize that I was admonishing him, and he carefully padded from my lap to Kaiba's, planting his front paws on his chest and sniffing his chin. Kaiba watched in hesitant fascination. Then Louie, satisfied in his non-threat status, curled up in a ball, snuggling into Kaiba's legs and purring.

I simply couldn't contain myself; the expression of disbelief Kaiba showed was just too much. I rolled around in my seat, my ribs aching from the hysterics I was going through.

"This thing is gonna get fur all over me," Kaiba complained.

I took pity and tried to stop giggling. He was right, and Louie's brown pelt was going to give his plain gray shirt a greater resemblance to a fur coat.

Kaiba put his hands cautiously around Louie, where his armpits would be if he were human. "Take him. Please."

I smiled and cradled the cat to my chest, cooing, "Yes, that's my fuzzy baby. Good kitty. Make friends with the boss man."

Kaiba cleared his throat. "Well, I did come here for another reason other than your holiday plans."

I put Louie down and sat up straight. "Yes?"

"Well...the project I've been working on...it's time to let you in on it."

"Really." My eyebrows lifted. "Shouldn't we do this, y'know, at the office?"

"Here is just fine." He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to reveal his pale forearms, which were surprisingly hard with muscles. I tried not to focus too hard on that.

I crossed my legs Indian-style and leaned forward. "Okay. Loop me in, boss."

He smirked. "You know about the Kaiba Land project in America, correct?"

(Honestly, who didn't?) "Right."

"For the grand opening, a Duel Monsters tournament will be held. The best duelists from around the world will convene and face off for the title of KaibaCorp Grand Champion. The organization began yesterday, and the tournament is set to be held in March. That leaves three months for the completion of the attractions at Kaiba Land, as well as the selection of the duelists and advertising for the entire operation. That's where you come in."

"M-me?" I said, shocked.

"Yes. You, as Public Relations Manager, will be my right-hand man--er, woman--in this project. We fly out to America for three days tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"You'll have a note for the days you miss in school. Don't worry; it's before the holiday, so the teachers can't be covering much."

"America," I said softly, smiling. Little did most people know, but a trip to the US was a dream of mine. I've been around Japan a couple times, but never outside the country. America meant freedom from the reign of my parents. It meant being me.

"America," Kaiba confirmed, with a tiny smirk. "Pack your things. Our flight is early."

"B-but...I...I don't have a passport!" Anything to delay telling him that there was a snowball's chance in hell that my parents would be okay with this.

"I'll have that taken care of."

Crap. "My parents--"

"I can talk to them."

"My...my clothes--"

"I already told you to pack."

"Oh my God..."

"Bring Him if you like."

I shook my head. "You have no idea how much I wanna go... but even if you talked to them, there's no way Mom and Dad would let me. I mean, I need to keep up with my schoolwork, and go present shopping, they need help around the house..."

"What?"

"I would if I could, but I can't. I'm so sorry."

"You...you're not going?" His previously confused expression became angered in a millisecond.

"No. I'm not." I bit my lip and turned my head away.

"You need to be there. This doesn't work without you."

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"D--Celeste. Look at me. Celeste."

I tried to stop the tears from spilling over the rims of my eyes, saying nothing. This was so stupid. My parents were deciding my future for me... Shit.

"Hey, look at me!" He grabbed my chin roughly with one hand and pulled it up and around so I stared, petrified, into his infuriated face, while his other hand gripped my shoulder tightly.

I stopped breathing. We remained in this position for another few seconds, and I started feeling light-headed.

Taking in the fear he undoubtedly saw in my face, he loosened his grasp, placing his fingers lightly, almost tentatively, across my cheek. Almost like he was apologizing for what he'd done...

"I will talk to your parents," he told me slowly, calmly, softly. "You will go to the States with me. And we're going to get this done. Okay?"

I swallowed and nodded, drawing in a large breath.

He looked ready to pull away, but instead he wiped the salty tears from my cheeks. Sadly, they just kept coming.

"You can't let your parents decide what's right for you all the time," he said, a small smile curving his lips. "That's your choice, not theirs. Sometimes you have to...screw the rules a little."

I giggled shakily. "Thanks."

Awkwardly, he brought me against his chest and held me there, his muscles taut.

"You need help in the hug department," I told him with a laugh.

"I'm not a very huggy person." I could almost sense the smirk on his face.

Something occurred to me then: _this_ was Andrew's murderer? He was sitting here comforting me, after listening to me bitch about my parental issues, and Andrew believed him to be a demented killer? Somehow, that option was seeming less and less likely.

Freezing cold air curled around my legs, and a voice called, "Celeste?"

"Joey!" I whispered. "_Shit!_"

He was in the doorway before Kaiba had a chance to react.

Joey gaped at us. I admit, it must've looked pretty weird--Kaiba, Mr. Antisocial himself, hugging me, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"What's goin' on here?" Joey exclaimed, looking from Kaiba to me and back a few times.

"Um, it's nothing," I said, straightening. "Just, uh... Look, can we forget this just happened? I'm ready to go to the mall if you are, Joey."

I stood, and Kaiba's arms dropped away. It frightened me to think that I wished he had kept his hold anyway. Wiping the leftover tears away, I went to stand beside Joey.

"Celeste...why...you're crying..."

"It's nothing!" I said, too quickly, and pulled him towards the door. "Just wait for me in the car and--"

"Did he make you cry?" He jerked his thumb at Kaiba. Then he clenched his fist and took a large step in his direction. "I'll kill him!"

"Joey, no, don't!" I grabbed hold of his shoulder and held him back. "Joey, please," I begged.

"Shit." He stepped back, took me by the hand. "C'mon, let's go."

"I trust you to let yourself out," I murmured to Kaiba as he stood.

He nodded.

"Bye," I called out softly before Joey dragged me out the door. "And thank you..."


	23. Across The Ocean Blue

***many thanks as usual (sort of) to my fans... your comments make me smile, so again, i thank you for the support. here's more of the story you've been eagerly awaiting...maybe...anyway, on with the fic... hope you like!***

Chapter 23-Across The Ocean Blue

I was pretty scared when Kaiba dropped by later that day to talk with my parents about my business trip to America-I almost squealed just thinking about it-but they seemed to take it a lot better than I expected and feared they would.

Mom was still probably uncomfortable with the fact that I'd be taking a nice ten-hour-long flight with him, but at least she didn't start throwing a tantrum.

I tried to get as much rest as I could, but it was pretty difficult considering my excitement. At least I could bring some sleeping pills for the plane.

When I got to the airport, slacks and a nice top under my coat, I found Kaiba waiting outside his private jet, dressed in some purplish coat with metal cuffs over his forearms, black pants and shirt, black shoes, briefcase in hand. I raised an inquisitive eyebrow but said nothing.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

I nodded enthusiastically and beamed like a five-year-old girl, overjoyed by the prospect of some ice cream, or something trivial like that. "Yes," I squeaked, holding back the little happy dance I so wanted to break into right then.

"Good," he said. "We're off, then."

XXX

They were half-way through the flight. He hadn't gotten much sleep-so much work to be done, after all-but she looked well-rested.

And there she was, slumped over beside him, one leg tucked under the other, fast asleep.

He sighed and gazed out the window, trying to avoid stealing a glance over at her. The puffy clouds beyond the glass towered up like colossal pillars of dedication to God, rising above all, signifying His almighty power. The sun broke through them, blinding him, and he gave in and looked down at the girl snoring softly in the chair next to him.

She was the epitome of peace. Her eyes closed, breathing softly, face blank, posture relaxed, you could lose stress by simply looking at her. He even felt tempted to touch her, to see if the effect might be greater...

_No. Just leave her be, _he thought to himself. _It might even do you some good to closer your eyes for a little..._

And so he did. Before he knew it, he was asleep, too-but, it seemed, for only a few seconds.

"Kaiba. Kaiba. Wake up, we're here. Kaiba? Are you alive?"

One eye opened to a slit. "Whazzat?" he mumbled groggily.

Standing over him, Celeste smiled. "You fell asleep. You have to be exhausted. Let's get to our hotel, and you can rest in an actual bed, 'kay?"

He opened both eyes and tried to shake off the fog that so clouded his brain. Then he risked a peek up.

She looked positively stunning. A beam of sunlight struck her face directly, turning her hair a shimmering gold and her eyes a bright jade color.

"What?" she asked, puzzled by his staring. He could feel the slackness of his jaw, and the growing tension of the fabric of his pants.

"You...I..." He was at a loss for words now. What was this girl doing to him?

She smiled again, but this time seduction leaked into her grin. "You want this?" she said softly, and guestured her body.

He nodded mutely, his gaze roaming from her shins, to her thighs, her breasts, and all the way back up to her face.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Then take it."

And take it he did. He grabbed a firm hold of her shoulders and brought her in for a rough kiss, while he stripped off her suit jacket and fumbled with the buttons of her frilly blouse. Pale pink lace peeked out, and he pulled her lower, forcing her to straddle him around the waist while he moved his lips to her breasts, burying his face in the valley between them. She let out a soft moan, and pressed more closely to him, the heat of her skin bringing the dampness of perspiration to his neck, chest, face. He unhooked her bra but left it on, then started to move for the fly of her pants.

Everything vanished as a hard weight dropped down on his shoulder. His eyes opened.

It had only been a dream.

_And a crazy one, at that,_ he added mentally. _What is wrong with me? _

The thing on his shoulder was Celeste's head. She'd leaned over, and now she was resting blissfully, a gentle smile on her face, her cheek pillowed against his upper arm.

He wriggled uncomfortably in his seat. There was a less than pleasant wetness in his pants, and he wanted nothing more than to have it gone, right now.

Sure, it had been a while since his last woman-good for nothing whore that she was. Not to say that he had only been with a few women, he was just...selective. Not just any lady found her way to his bed.

And did Celeste fill the bill?

She yawned slightly and moved her hand to his stomach, still dreaming.

Possibly. Only time would tell. And how he hoped that time would hurry the hell up already.

XXX

Even though I must have slept a good four hours on that flight, I was drained as I stood up and grabbed my luggage after the jet landed. I guess long-distance travel does that to you.

It was completely dark outside, and I gazed about the barely-lit runway, confused and sweating, as it was quite warm, unlike the snow we'd left in Japan.

"What...what time is it here?" I asked Kaiba, stepping down onto the asphault.

"Well, we left at five a.m., and it was a ten-hour flight from Japan to here... considering the time difference, it's about eleven at night. We're in Los Angeles, California, just to let you know."

"As long as there's a bed available, I don't really care where we are," I groaned, and shuffled to the limo. I damned myself for wearing heels for this. There was no way I could survive much longer. Kaiba might have to carry me to my hotel room.

He chuckled softly. It was a surprisingly nice sound. "Not used to such terrible jet lag, are we?"

"No," I said plaintively, and collapsed into the soft seats of the vehicle when it was opened for me by the driver. "How can you possibly live like this?"

He shrugged, and climbed in, sat across from me. "You learn to get used to it. Comes with the territory. The US is a big buyer in the gaming market, which means KaibaCorp gets a lot of business here. For me, intercontinental trips are pretty frequent."

I nodded. "Okay. I guess the same goes for me, too. How far is the hotel?"

"About five minutes. I picked the one that's the closest and the nicest. It's not like I'm going to trap you in some trashy motel, so don't worry."

"Seriously, any place that has a decent place to lie down is just fine with me. No need to go all-out."

He smirked and said nothing.

I managed to stay awake all the way to our hotel, the DoubleTree, which, as Kaiba said, was merely a five-minute drive from the airport.

I dragged myself inside, and stood awkwardly by Kaiba's side as he checked in, confirming our reservations.

Handing me a key-card, he told me, "That's for room 319, your room. I'm in 317 right next door, so just dial the room number to call me if you need. I'll have the front desk get you up at seven-thirty. You'll have forty-five minutes to get ready, and then we'll be going to a meeting to check up on progress of Kaiba Land. Okay?"

"Okay." I followed him into the elevator, and we both got off at the third floor, dragging our suitcases to our rooms.

I glanced over at Kaiba while he unlocked his door and I did the same with mine.

He noticed me, met my eyes, and smirked.

"See you in the morning," he said.

I smiled back. "Sweet dreams," I joked.

I frowned a bit at his reaction as I stepped into my room and closed the door behind me.

For some reason, he got the strangest look on his face when I said that.


	24. Oh, The Sunshine

***and here's the next installment... poor readers, you guys must be getting impatient...sorry! but just enjoy and keep those comments a-comin', you're the best!***

Chapter 24-Oh, The Sunshine...

California was a beautiful place. There was no arguing with that. The people, the sun, the palm trees... I loved it. I didn't want to ever leave.

Kaiba smirked as I snapped pictures like a fanny-packing tourist, smiling ecstatically at everything we passed on the drive to the KaibaCorp California division's center of operations in the heart of L.A.

The men in charge seemed rather impressed with the way I carried myself, and greatly approved of Kaiba's choice-as well as picking such a stunning young woman as me. No joke, I really heard that.

I had to smile. Truthfully, if it weren't for Mokuba, I wouldn't even be here. I'd be thanking the younger Kaiba, if I were them.

With the conclusion of the meeting-it wasn't as deathly boring as I expected it to be-I went off to talk advertising with some of the American PR guys, who were quite taken with me. "A foreign beauty," they called me.

Kaiba went up to his temporary office-I jokingly referred to it as his home away from home. After two hours with my troupe of drooling young men, I checked in with him, and he simply told me to go out and enjoy myself for a little.

So, off I went, still in my business clothes, nearly dying from heatstroke, while I scoured the mall nearby. I picked up a few sets of clothes with the company card Kaiba so generously provided. Bless his heart, it was stocked with five thousand dollars, just for me!

Eventually I came upon a little kiosk with a tiny old woman selling pewter jewelry-charms, bracelets, necklaces. The ones that particularly captured my attention were the casts of angels.

"You like the angels, hmm?" the woman asked me, dark eyes sparkling in a wrinkled face.

I smiled sweetly. "They're very cute." I found one and examined it. It was a girl with her hair cropped short, wings down, wearing a metal breastplate and half-sleeves, and sporting a long sword. "What's this one?"

She took it briefly, grinned, and handed it back. "Read the tag, dear."

"'The warrior angel,'" I read aloud. "'For the protection and encouragement of all those with a fighting spirit.' That's really cool. How much?"

"Ten fifty."

I smiled a tight smile but handed her the card. After scanning it, she put the necklace in a small black box, then into a plastic bag, which I added to the couple I was already carrying.

I'd been out for only about an hour, so I headed back to the KC main building, and rode the elevator up to Kaiba's office. I set the bags down outside the door and opened it a crack to peer in.

He was bent over his computer screen, eyes squinty, face tired. An empty mug sat at his elbow, probably once filled to the brim with coffee. He looked...drained.

I opened the door all the way, stepped inside, and closed it almost silently. Somehow he heard, and lifted his gaze, blinking.

"Hey," I said softly, smiling.

"Hi." His clipped reply and flat expression left no doubt-the guy was wiped out. I felt pity for him.

"How's it going?" I asked, coming around his desk and peering at the monitor. A plethora of numerals greeted and intimidated me. "Wow. What's this?"

"Pre-order sales," he replied with a slight groan, leaning back in his seat, which put his head much closer to mine. "All the money outside corporations are willing to pay to be a part of Kaiba Land."

I frowned. "Have you been at this the whole time?"

"Not just this, but I've been staring at this screen for a solid three hours straight." He rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I can't even see clearly, I've been looking at it for so long."

"Jeez," I said.

He clicked with his wireless mouse. "And there's...two more sheets after this one."

I sighed sympathetically. "Poor, over-worked CEO. You need to rest, relax. We're in California, for God's sake! Live a little!"

He swiveled his chair to turn a hard cobalt stare on me. He wasn't buying it. "I'm in charge of a multi-billion-dollar company, Miss Dawson. I have no life to live, really."

"Well, maybe you should start. Here, this might help you unwind." I planted my hands firmly on his shoulders and started massaging them.

He flinched lightly but didn't pull away. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Rubbing your shoulders. You're way too tense...jeez..."

I found a hard knot in his muscles on either side of his body, right where his shoulders met his neck. Pushing hard against that with my thumbs, I drew a sharp gasp from him.

"That...hurts...," he said tightly, through clenched teeth.

"I know," I murmured. "Shit, Kaiba, you're-"

"Okay, enough." He jerked forward, out of my grasp, and reached for his keyboard again. "I need to get back to work."

"Oh no you don't." I quickly grabbed his forearms and brought them to the armrests of his chair. He tensed; restraining him caused my breasts to flatten against his firm back.

I took a deep breath before scolding, "No, don't even think about work right now. Just relax. You need it."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Now, back to where we were." I focused on the knot again.

"Sshhhhiiiiitttt," he hissed, his jaw locked.

"There, that's better." I smiled and leaned my chin on top of his head. His hair was really soft.

Eventually, his curses just turned to moans, and I felt some of the tension leave him. Actually, a lot of the tension left him.

"Better now?" I teased, resting my hands on his neck.

It took him a second to answer. "Yes," he finally rasped.

"Okay, that's settled, so we can move on." I attempted to lift him out of the chair by his shoulders.

Seeing as I wasn't going to get very far with that plan, he stood himself. "Move on? To what?"

I smiled mischeivously. "We're going shopping."

His eyes gave away his reluctance, but her, surprisingly, followed me out of the office and into the elevator.

I grinned smugly, triumphantly, and couldn't help thinking how fun this could turn out to be.

XXX

After three rigorous hours of shopping, Kaiba now had at least part of a wardrobe that could be approved by some one from this planet-my apologies to him, but the white sleeveless duster just wasn't gonna do. Not to mention that he'd fry in the sun.

We returned to out hotel tired but well-dressed.

At out rooms, I handed him all the shopping bags that contained his clothes.

"Are you ready to break a few of these in?" I asked, a playful tone in my voice.

His face showed surprise-he lifted one eyebrow, and that's it-and he glanced down at the bags. "Just what did you have in mind?"

I laughed. "Just change. You'll see."

I went into my room and quickly changed out of my work clothes into a half-sleeved blue plaid shirt, tight camisole, denim skirt and gray Converse high-tops. Then I fixed my hair, added some more eyeliner, and hurried into the hall.

Kaiba was waiting right outside my door, dressed in a tight black t-shirt, leather jacket, and jeans, with matching black Converse laced up all the way.

I gaped. "Wow. You...you look...normal." Then I grinned.

His eyelids lowered slightly, and, much to my surprise, he grabbed my upper arms and drew me closer.

"K-kaiba, what're you-"

"And do you look perfect ," he said huskily, and gently stroked my arm with his thumbs. "You've no idea how long I've waited for this."

And I stood, shocked beyond all possible belief, as he leaned down and pressed his mouth against mine.

***yes, you're all going to hate me for leaving the cliffhanger, but i had to end the chapter ^_^" sorry! anyway, its kinda funny cuz i hate fics that don't get to the sex, yet it's taken more than 20 chapters... haha anyway just wait!***


	25. I'll Pretend Like I Don't Hate You, Just

***i tried to get this one out as fast as possible, so here it goes... at the beginning, in the summary, and by the rating, you people were warned... it gets quite graphically sexual here, so seriously, if you don't like lemons, leave. now. skip this chapter altogether. just go. but if you do, and you've been waiting on pins and needles for seto and celeste to hook up, enjoy your chapter!***

Chapter 25-I'll Pretend Like I Don't Hate You, Just This Once

My eyes didn't even bother trying to stay open this time. They slid closed immediately, and any thoughts I'd had disintegrated inside my head. Heat seared my entire body, streaking through my veins and concentrated where my skin made contact with Kaiba's, the lips, hands, arms. Colorful webs shone behind my closed eyelids, and energy crackled like an electrical charge in my nerves.

Never before had a kiss done this to me. It was incredible.

I started to feel buoyant, and my knees turned wobbly. Abruptly, he pulled back, a satisfied smile on his face.

I gasped, realizing that I'd held my breath for the entire fifteen or so seconds that we'd been kissing.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Was he seriously asking that?

"I'm fine," I panted, breathless. "What...was that...for?"

His smirk was filled with temptation. I felt my neck suddenly dampen with sweat.

"You ought to know," he said. "You've been toying with me since the minute we met, Dawson. Torturing me with this..." He gently ran his hands over my shoulders, down my waist, around my hips...

I gulped.

"I never figured you to be so...sadistic," he finished.

"Sadistic? Kaiba, you're full of sh-"

I was cut off by his lips. They lifted only a moment later, but I was effectively shut up. He brought me close against him.

"K-kaiba...lemme go. If we're still going to the mall, then let's go, but if we're not, I'm gonna spend the night alone in room planning how not to kill you. Make your choice."

He shrugged. "Or we could both just stay here."

I pondered that in silence.

"Do you find me attractive, Miss Dawson?"

My head snapped up, my chin propped on his pectoral muscle. "Come again?"

"You heard. Answer the question."

Well, let's tally this up, shall we?

First he had the personality. Yeah, it's not very appealing, I know. He's got the swagger, but that made him kind of a dick-make that a huge dick. Still, the confidence he exuded in waves was undeniably sexy.

Then there was his looks. The high cheekbones, sharp jaw, flawless complexion, steely blue eyes... I could go on all day, but I won't.

Judging by what I could feel pressed against my own body, he had a fairly nice physique to go along with the pretty face.

The list wouldn't be complete without mentioning the money. I mean really. Unlimited resources...oh, the possibilities...

Lastly was the pressure I could feel against my thigh. By my guess, he was decently proportioned in the manhood department.

He was offering himself on a silver platter to me. Maybe throwing in a set of handcuffs as well. Any woman worth her salt would have fucked him in a heartbeat, and I was still standing here. Typical virgin.

Finally, I answered, "Yeah. Sure. You're smokin'."

He smirked again. "And I don't think I can keep away from you much longer, unless you lose that figure or change your wardrobe up."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I'm proposing, Dawson, and I want to know if you're in or not."

"In or out...?" I murmured to myself. "Sounds like a business agreement.

"No strings attached," he added, facetiously.

I allowed a sultry smile to work its way across my mouth, and I delicately traced the sharp line of his jaw with one finger. "I'm in," I whispered.

A wicked grin lit up his face. He bent down and scooped me up, easily slinging me over his shoulder and carrying me into his room, which was an identical copy of mine, complete with a full-size bed, nightstand, desk, bureau, and TV.

"I'm not a sack of potatoes," I grumbled, though the feeling of his cheek on my thigh was nothing to complain about.

He chuckled. The sound was low and very appealing. Then he dumped me on his bed and shrugged out of the leather jacket.

I sat up and adjusted my skirt self-consciously. From what I'd heard, Kaiba was definitely not half bad in the sack... It made me feel a bit giddy at the fact that I was going to either prove or dispel those rumors.

He climbed onto the bed, carefully positioning himself over me while I steadily leaned back, my breathing rate speeding up exponentially.

"Now...just how far have you been?" he asked, gingerly lifting a strand of hair away from my face.

"Third base," I said softly, paralyzed by his eyes. The cobalt blue was almost hypnotic accompanied by his voice.

(And for all those out there who don't know the bases, just go by the four F's-French, feel, finger, fuck.)

"Okay. Are you on the pill?"

"Yeah, but my period is in...two days."

"Damn it." He put his arm around my waist, his elbows and knees holding his weight. "I'm not protected."

I'm sure I looked disappointed, but somewhere, a small voice in my head heaved a sigh of relief.

"Then I'm just going to match your limit." I could swear that his eyes flashed green-maybe it was the impish look he got in them, maybe not. I forgot all about it when his hands moved in circles on my back and he kissed me again.

After a few moments of the chaste, closed-lipped kiss we'd had before, his tongue forced its way under my lower lip, tracing my gumline from left to right and then trying to go deeper. I giggled and held my teeth together like a barricade.

He huffed out a sigh, then took one of his hands from by back and firmly squeezed my breast. I gasped, and he took advantage of my distraction. We fought for dominance in the lip-lock, and, not surprisingly, I lost. When he was done kissing me senseless, he slowly, deliberately unbuttoned my shirt, starting at the bottom and working his way up, pressing his lips to the exposed skin all the way. I shuddered.

He undid the clasp with ease, and soon I was lying there, topless, nipples erect and chest heaving.

"Very nice," he breathed, and yanked off his own shirt.

Very nice indeed. Despite his lanky build, he had defined pecs, nice arms, and washboard abs. However much I hated to admit it, he was the perfect teenage fantasy.

I drew lines on his smooth stomach while he kneaded my breasts with an experienced touch, smirking whenever the smallest of moans escaped me. I gasped loudly when he took one breast into his mouth, tracing the nipple with his tongue.

"K-kaiba," I stammered, "I-"

"Seto," he corrected, his face still buried in my cleavage. "You can call me Seto. We don't have to act like we despise each other here."

I nodded, breathless, and he kissed his way down to my stomach. I stared, lost in a haze of desire, wondering when the hell Kaiba, or Seto, or whoever he was, decided to get in my pants.

Apparently, that was his current goal, as he was unzipping and pulling off my skirt. I kicked my shoes off, and he did the same, then rolled to the side.

"Do you know how to...?" He left the sentence hanging, glancing at me almost sheepishly.

It took me a few seconds to catch on, but once I did, I smiled and helped him out of his jeans. He lay back, eyes closed, as I pulled down his boxers-praise the heavens, he wasn't a briefs guy-and took him into my mouth. His breath hissed out between his teeth, and his entire body tensed.

I smirked, applying some gentle suction and teasing him with light touches of my tongue.

He swallowed hard, his breathing heavy.

I smothered my gag reflex and deep-throated him, and listened to him moan. I did my best to get him going, moving my head up and down, sucking harder and harder. Eventually, he came, gritting his teeth to muffle the noise, and I grudgingly swallowed the resulting semen. Ew.

Seeming exhausted, he just lay in silence for a bit, then motioned for me to come up beside him. I slid up on the bed, and he drew me against his side, dragging his fingers through my hair.

"You're more experienced than you let on," he told me, a small smile curving his lips.

I shrugged. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He laughed-actually _laughed_-and nodded, then slid his hand to my hip. "Okay... you've done your work. Now it's my turn."

My heart jolted. "Hm?"

He said nothing in response, just worked his hand under the elastic band of my lace panties and moved for the hot wet spot between my legs.

I drew in a shaky, sharp breath. "K-Seto, what're you-?"

"Shh," he said, and kissed me lightly. "Just enjoy."

His finger probed gently, then thrust more forcefully up into me. My eyes rolled back into my head, and my spine arched.

He smiled, apparently getting pleasure out of pleasing me. Maybe he had a reputation to protect or something. (And if he did, it was one hell of a rep!)

His finger moved faster, then he added a second, a third, stroking my inner walls and building the coil of heat in my belly to critical levels.

"S...Seto..." I groaned and wrapped my arms around him.

"That's it." He kept his hand where it was, but moved out of my grasp and down the bed, between my spread thighs.

"You aren't," I gasped.

"But I am." He smirked and his tongue joined his fingers, lapping and probing and doing all sorts of interesting things to my body.

I certainly didn't last long; within a minute or so I grabbed a pillow, covered my face, and screamed my completion into it, instead of the open air, where everyone would doubtlessly hear.

As he moved back to me, pulling me close to him and cradling my body against his, I was dragged limply, my energy mostly drained and limbs like jello. Kaiba was good. He was very good.

He put his hand to my hair again, pulling a blanket over us, and kissed my forehead. "Now...aren't you glad you came to America with me?"

It was the most pointless question anybody had ever asked me, but I still graced him with an answer: "Hell yes."

I couldn't help thinking that if my parents knew what was really happening on this 'business trip,' the police would find me dead in the street.


	26. Karma: It Bites

***heeeeeeerrrreee's the next one! haha... i apologize in advance, cuz i've been updating pretty often and that might change because i'll be in indianapolis, indiana for this whole memorial day weekend, hanging with family friends and watching the indy 500 (WHOOO! :] ) so if it slows down, you'll know why. anyway...enjoy!***

Chapter 26-Karma: It Bites

It was already December twentieth. Days had gone by since that evening in the hotel, yet I could still remember every detail, every sensation, as flawlessly as if it had happened minutes ago.

I'd dressed again, given Kaiba a goodnight kiss, and went calmly back to my room, then started my hysterical freak-out. I'd bitten down on a frantic chant of 'fuck' over and over again, and rushed into the bathroom, blasting the shower water hard and hot...kinda like how I made Kaiba...

_No, no, don't even,_ I'd admonished myself.

I'd needed the shower, desperately. No, not to cleanse myself, but to keep the heat constant on my body, to remind me of the coursing fire that filled my senses with a lusty haze until I could see nothing but the passion reflecting in his eyes.

I sat in the present, in my dorm room at West Point, rubbing my arms gently, gnawing on my bottom lip. I hadn't told a soul about that little experience. Obviously, Mom and Dad would murder me if they knew. I wanted with every particle of my being to tell Marnie and Becca, but who knew who they would tell. If this got out in the press...

The press. Andrew. He warned me not to work for Kaiba because he was a monster, and now I was sleeping with him. Well, not exactly, but it was definitely Kaiba's intention to make that true.

And Joey, good Lord. He would have an aneurysm.

What would Jake say? Well, Jake would frown at me and demand Kaiba for himself, then get over it and give me a pat on the back, scold me lightly for being such a 'naughty girl,' then hug me and say that I should just be ultra-careful.

I glanced at the clock and groaned. It was six forty-five. I usually got up at seven to be ready early for classes at eight-twenty, but I'd been up since six today. It was awful. I couldn't stop thinking about it. For some reason, holding the secret inside was killing me. I wanted to just scream it to the world: "I blew Seto Kaiba!"

But Kaiba would have one of his goons take me out before a single word left my mouth.

I slid off the bed and into my slippers, going for the showers with a sigh.

If I was going to make it without telling anyone, Kaiba had better help me out.

XXX

He was quite content with himself. Business was going well. Though stock prices were still down, each day KaibaCorp's future grew brighter and brighter.

Not to mention that the Christmas holiday was coming up soon, and he'd be able to relax for a few days with Mokuba, and without any worries of his company.

_Since when are you so comfortable with not having to work?_ he asked himself, leaning back in his chair. _Normally, you'd be up until midnight Christmas Eve if necessary. And now what? _

_Celeste...it's Celeste._

In a deep part of his mind, he knew that she was slowly changing him. He didn't snap at his employees that much anymore. Mokuba caught him humming to himself recently. He'd even sat down and just sketched, like he used to when he was younger.

What was wrong with him? A night of not even sex with her, and he was already losing it? This couldn't be right.

Still, he couldn't deny the enjoyment, the feeling of her soft skin, of stroking her hair like he'd enviously observed Wheeler doing, the look in her eyes when they locked on his...

He swallowed hard at the memory. She was still a virgin, but he intended to fix that, and soon. It was hard to only be able to think of her when he wanted her beneath him, on his bed, sans clothing and desperate for him.

Sighing, he clicked something with his mouse, then read over the e-mail and cursed under his breath. He needed help assembling the duelist invitations for the tournament, and they needed to be done by the end of today, or else. Funny how the CEO had an ultimatum.

He dug out his pager and started typing away, hoping she would see and respond. Otherwise, more dramatic measures had to be taken.

XXX

I was in the hallway, digging my books for News Journalism out of my backpack when something began vibrating at my hip. I jumped in surprise, then wondered what the hell was going on.

_Oh,_ I thought. _Duh. My pager._

I pulled it off its clip and checked the new message that scrolled past: _Need help with duelist registration. Be at work ASAP. SK._

I groaned and quickly typed back: 'End of day, but in class. Can it wait?'

The answer came a few seconds later. _No. Get down here NOW._

'I CAN'T. I don't ditch.'

There wasn't any response after that.

I grumbled, "Jerk," and made my way to class.

Marnie sat in her desk, wide awake and ready, while Becca slumped in hers, half-asleep.

"You okay?" Marnie asked, stuffing a few papers into her folder. "You look kinda pissed."

Becca looked up groggily. "Actually, she looks really pissed. Who is it this time?"

"Kaiba," I muttered. "He needs me for something, and expects I'll drop everything to go down there now. I can't do that, and he knows it, too."

Becca shrugged and said, "It's a job. What can you do?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, right now. I'll just have to haul ass to get there right after school."

The bell rang, and everyone settled into their spots. Mrs. Courage began lecturing, and I tuned her out, scrawling designs on the back of my notebook.

Fifteen minutes into class, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Courage paused in her lecture and called, "It's unlocked; come on in!"

I didn't pay any attention, though people let out shocked gasps and curious murmurs at our visitor. After the room went dead silent I decided to look up, and my mouth fell open.

Kaiba stood, in his white suit, at the front of the classroom, his hands in his pockets and eyes glinting with slight annoyance.

Mrs. Courage blinked. "Hello there, Mr..."

"Kaiba," he said.

"Mr. Kaiba," she repeated, and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "H-how may I help you?"

"I need to steal one of your students early," he replied. "She needs to assist me in some preperatory work."

"Go right ahead."

He nodded. "Thank you." Turning his attention to us students, he searched the rows until he located me, then smirked and crooked his finger. "Come on, Miss Dawson. We've got some business to take care of."

Slowly, the whole class swiveled around to gape at me. They were in total shock. Even Becca and Marnie sent me incredulous looks.

I laughed nervously, picked up my books and bag, and hurried down the aisle to stand at Kaiba's side. Suddenly, I felt powerful, important.

He smirked down at me, and I returned the expression. Then I caught Hannah's eye and tauntingly mouthed, _I told you so_. She just stared.

I knew he was really trying to help me show off when he stuck his elbow out. I linked my arm hesitantly with his, and we walked out together.

"What was that about?" I asked once we were safely in the hall, but didn't give up his arm.

He shrugged. "It's fun to show ignorant people that they're wrong. I was simply assisting you. Now you have to help me."

I feigned surprise. "Seto Kaiba has _fun_? Who'd-a thunk it?"

He rolled his eyes, and I grinned.

For once, I was glad that Kaiba dragged me somewhere, because it looked like I was finally earning the respect I knew I deserved.


	27. A Habit Too Good To Kick

***well, it seems the creative juices are flowing well in my head...here ya go... i leave for indy tomorrow, so i have a nice four-hour drive to think up some new ideas. enjoy!***

Chapter 27—A Habit Too Good To Kick

"And...that oughta do it," she said, shutting her laptop with a victorious smile.

"Good," he said, relieved, as he leaned back in his chair. "That's great. Thank you."

"No prob. But next time, send me to the office, okay?" She winked.

His eyes followed the subtle curve of her neck down to her chest, where the plain white uniform shirt strained against the full breasts he knew they contained. As usual, the skirt only made it to her mid-thigh, exposing the soft pale skin to all who wanted a peek. This was going to be very difficult... He needed her, feverishly.

_Time to come back to reality,_ he told himself. He smirked. "Fine."

She glanced at her watch and nibbled her lower lip. He found the clock and saw that it was six thirty.

"Shoot," she said. "I gotta go home. Bye, Kaiba."

She stood from her seat across from him and turned for the door, but his hand clamped down over her wrist, swallowing it. She froze.

"Wait."

She stared at the closed door, silent. She was probably hoping for an escape.

He got up, came behind her, and dragged a finger across her shoulder, relishing the shudder it brought forth.

"When is curfew?" he whispered in her ear.

"N...nine," she said, and inhaled deeply.

He puffed a teasing breeze of spearmint-scented wind into her face, and then pushed aside her collar to kiss the muscle that connected her neck and shoulder. "Good." She smelled like orchids, sweet and rich. He'd never forget it.

"You can't keep away from me for long, can you?" she asked with a small laugh.

He chuckled. "What can I say?" His lips moved to the hollow behind her ear, and his hands settled on her stomach. "You're addictive. Just one taste was all I needed. Now I'm hooked."

"Like a drug," she murmured, turning to him.

"Exactly like a drug," he said, loving the way her eyes darkened when he swiftly unbuttoned her blouse.

He parted the fabric, revealing a black and pink lace bra. "Perfect."

She held his gaze evenly while he traced the curve of her breasts with one finger, until they closed and her head flopped back.

"You're well-endowed for a girl of...sixteen, correct?" he observed, pulling his nails over the twin mounds and enjoying every second.

"Glad to know you're paying attention," she said, and shifted restlessly, impatiently.

"Yes... I've fucked twenty-year-olds with flatter chests than you. It's really something to be proud of."

"Thanks. Now, please." She grabbed him roughly by the necktie. "You talk way too much." And, using the tie as a makeshift leash, she yanked him down into a mind-blowing kiss.

He groaned, feeling his member harden once her tongue danced with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, her hands fisting in his hair. She felt so good.

He turned her and sat her on the edge of the desk, forcing her to straddle him and bring that desired heat closer. He felt the pillowing softness of her breasts, the unexpected strength of her embrace, and was engulfed by his own personal fire, slowly smoldering over his skin and spreading throughout his entire body.

He shoved hard between her legs, drawing her firmly against him. She gasped, and he felt muscles tighten and flex all over her.

Jamming a hand beneath the underwire of her bra, he clasped her left breast, squeezing it, and held onto her right thigh while he kissed her again, instantly gaining dominance instead of having to fight for it.

"Seto," she said softly.

A ripple of energy passed through him when he heard it. Even thickened by lust and desire, her musical voice was beautiful when it shaped his name. Perhaps he wanted to hear it more often.

"So," she said breathlessly, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, "what does this make us? Friends with benefits?"

"You...you could say that, I suppose." He made a noise halfway between a grunt and a moan. "Lose the bra, please," he nearly begged.

She smiled at his urgency. Reaching around to the clasps, she undid them, then let the bra fall to the floor along with her shirt.

His hands slid under the hem of her skirt seemingly of their own accord. Then one went ahead of the other, dodging the elastic of her panties and going right for her hot spot. While he teased her there, he lowered his mouth to take the tip of her breast into his mouth, nipping it lightly, and tugging out slightly.

A cry made it past her lips, and she bucked a bit away from him. He responded by pulling her even closer and kissing her, to muffle the noise he knew—and hoped—she would be making soon.

Just as he was about to sneak into her tight warmth, there was a sharp rap at the door.

Both looked up, startled, jumping away.

_Oh, _fuck_,_ he thought.

"Seto, it's me," Mokuba called from beyond the door. "Roland and I need to talk to you about some stuff. Can we come in?"

She looked at him, terrified, frenziedly trying to re-hook her bra. "Say something!" she hissed.

"Um...just a second, Mokuba," he said, praying his little brother didn't hear the slight tremor in his voice.

He redid the buttons on his shirt and fixed his rumpled collar, while she threw her shirt back on and struggled with her own buttons. He helped her after a few seconds without success, and smoothed her hair. She looked decent.

"Ready?" he whispered, taking his spot at his desk, hoping to appear casual.

She nodded and sat in a chair, flipped out her phone.

"Come in," he called, and Mokuba and Roland walked inside.

"Hey, Celeste," Mokuba said, grinning, and went to embrace her as she stood. "Are you staying?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Sorry, kiddo. I was just going out. I need to get back to West Point. We'll hang out some other time, okay?"

"Okay," he said, though the disappointment was evident on his face.

She smiled wide at all three of them and took her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaiba. Later, Mokuba. And Roland, can you have all those participant forms waiting for me tomorrow?"

"Yes, ma'am," Roland replied.

"Great." She gave one last look at them before turning around and leaving.

Kaiba followed her exit with his eyes. Then he noticed Mokuba and Roland looking at him peculiarly, and he sat up straight, blinked.

"Now, what was it that you wanted?"

XXX

I let out a huge sigh of relief once I was clear of the door. That was beyond close. That was almost corporate suicide. I didn't know what Roland and Mokuba would think of me—and, for that matter, Kaiba—if they stumbled upon us 'getting it on' in Kaiba's office.

I had to catch a cab to West Point, and then I could finally get to bed.

Unfortunately, I knew my dreams were going to be filled with Kaiba's face. There was no escaping that one.

I flagged down a taxi and climbed in, telling him my destination, then slumping into the seat, my hair falling around my face.

"You all right, miss?" the cabbie asked.

I nodded, smiling brightly. "Yeah, just fine."

But my shirt felt a little awkward. Like it was put on wrong...

XXX

"What did you two do?"

Kaiba blinked. "What was that?"

"What. Did. You. Do?" Mokuba asked again, more slowly this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaiba said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't lie to me, Seto. I heard the noises, and Celeste's buttons were crooked."

_SHIT._ Kaiba gulped. His seemingly innocent little brother noticed all that?

Mokuba grinned. "See? You're saying everything with your eyes, nii-sama. Busted."

Sighing heavily, he put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, kid, you got me."

"I knew it! You liked her all along!" He paused and his face became serious. "You're being safe, right?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"I just can't believe this...before you know it, I'll be planning some big stuff." Mokuba winked.

"Don't get any ideas. Really. Don't."


	28. Don't Fear The Reaper Fear The Press, C

***i'm writing this from a nice hotel in kokomo, indiana, right now, preparing for the indy 500... but of course i couldn't stay away from the computer for long. here ya go!***

Chapter 28-Don't Fear The Reaper. Fear The Press, Cops, And Maybe Kaiba.

"CELESTE!"

I jumped nearly a foot in the air, whirling around.

It was Becca that had just shreiked my name, and she'd scared the hell out of me. She was running at me, full-speed, across the front lawn before the science building.

"Bec? What the hell?" I asked as she skidded to a halt, panting, before me.

Shoulders heaving, she gasped, "You...have...to read...this." She held up a magazine, an American teen-tabloid.

I took it and lightly flipped through it. "What is this?"

"_J-14_," she said with a grin. "Go to the star sightings. Page thirty."

Lifting an eyebrow, I flipped to the page and read down the list. Mostly pointless crap, like Selena Gomez in a smoothie shop, Taylor Lautner and Kristen Stewart shopping together, stuff like that, complete with pictures. Then there was one that made my eyes bug out.

The photo was in L.A., showing a blonde in a skirt and frilly blouse laughing at a tall brunette wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt, his hat cocked sideways. I might have skipped the snapshot altogether if not for the caption.

"A rare sighting, Japanese hottie CEO Seto Kaiba tries-and, apparently, fails-to update his wardrobe, accompanied by a blonde cutie, who sources say is his PR manager Celeste Dawson. Could there be a little more than a business relationship here?"

My face paled as I looked up, into Becca's expectant and taunting face.

"Um...I...can explain..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

I winced. "I just...it's complicated..."

She crossed her arms and grinned."So you and Kaiba really are getting involved."

"No!" I said, too quickly. "We just... I think we're building a relationship, but not that kind. Just...friends, I guess."

_Lie,_ my thoughts screamed at me. _It's a lie, all of it a lie. You're having sex with him and you're too scared to tell even your closest friends the truth._

"Aww," she said, disappointed. "I was hoping to hear that you two were going out."

So much more than that, I thought, with a slight roll of my eyes.

"Just...don't show this around too much, okay? It's bad enough that we were caught, but if Kaiba finds out..." I swallowed. I was actually sort of afraid of that possibility. "I don't think he wants to have to call these people up and demand they denounce the rumor."

"Gotcha. But do tell...boxers or briefs, you think?"

I sighed. Perfect. More questions to dodge. "Boxers, I _know_."

Marnie suddenly joined us. "What's this about boxers?"

"Celeste got photographed by scouts for a teen mag in the US, shopping with Kaiba," Becca explained.

Marnie eyed me. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

Becca nodded vigorously. "That's what I said! And she says it's complicated. They're just friends."

"For now," Marnie said, and winked.

I groaned. This was going to be very hard to keep from them for long.

XXX

At two o'clock I got paged again by Kaiba to show up at work to finish the Christmas sales reviews so I could get a head-start on the participant forms. I found an excused absence note waiting for me at the office, and then I raced out onto the lawn, setting a fast pace for the street.

I sat at the curb, waiting for Kaiba. He'd said he'd be a bit behind, but this was ridiculous. I'd just call a cab.

I stood up, walked further down, and peered into the passing traffic for a taxi.

"Hello, miss."

I flinched and did a full one-eighty.

A police officer stood there, his squad car a bit down the block. His hands rested on his belt. My eyes caught on his holstered gun, and I gulped.

"H-hi," I squeaked.

"Shouldn't you be in school right now?" he asked me, tilting his head slightly and pushing a hand through his short, dark hair.

"Y-yeah, technically, I should." I cringed. God, if my parents found out... Where the hell was Kaiba?

"Where do you go to school?"

I jerked my thumb to the left, in the direction of West Point. "Right over there."

"Okay... You mind if I look through your bag?"

"Oh, no, sir." I stuck out my backpack and let him unzip the pockets, glance through my crap.

"I'm not going to find anything...interesting in here, am I?" he asked, looking up curiously.

"Oh, God, no, of course not!"

He nodded, satisfied both with my assurance and the lack of evidence. "All right, now, I need you to step over to my car for a sec... You need me to give you a lift?"

"N-no, sir, you see... My boss just paged me, he's supposed to pick me up now. I need to finish a few things."

"Okay. Really." He seemed skeptical.

"Ye-yes. I have an excused absence, he wrote it for me. I'm okay to be out of school now."

"How old is your 'boss?'"

WHAT? "Seventeen, going on eighteen," I replied.

"I see..."

Shit. Now I knew what he was getting at. He thought my boyfriend was posing as my boss to get me out of school early-most likely to screw around for the rest of the afternoon.

"And your name, miss?" He pulled out a notepad and pencil.

"Celeste Dawson," I said. "But sir, I'm not lying to you, my boss should be here any second now."

"I believe you. Address?"

"4799 Magnolia Circle."

"And where do you work?"

FINALLY! "Kaiba Corporation."

He paused in his scribbling. "KaibaCorp?"

"Yes!" I said, slightly exasperated. "My boss is-"

"Celeste?"

I sighed, all the stress disappearing. Kaiba's limo had just pulled up to the curb, and he stepped out, a confused expression on his face.

"-Seto Kaiba," I finished triumphantly for the officer.

"Is there a problem here?" Kaiba asked, coming up behind me.

"I was just making sure this young lady is going where she's supposed to, Mr. Kaiba," the cop replied. "You're her boss?"

"Yes. I'm afraid there's been a mix-up. Celeste is no truent, she's just got some things to fill out so I can set an important project in motion."

The cop nodded, and tore up the note he had been writing. "Understood. I apologize for thinking you were skipping, Miss Dawson."

I smiled, though I really just wanted to get gone with Kaiba, right away. "No hard feelings. You were just doing your job."

He tipped his hat and walked back to his squad car, while Kaiba dragged me by the arm to the limo.

"Hey!" I protested. "What gives?"

"We need to talk," he grumbled.

He practically shoved me into the back seat, then tapped on the window separating the us from the driver, signaling it was okay to go. He shut the door hard behind him and glared at me.

"What?" I asked uncomfortably. Had I unknowingly done something wrong?

He silently slid a magazine across the seat to me. No, two. Three. All teen mags, tabloids. One of them was _J-14._

_I'm screwed, _I thought, my heart pounding.

"Would you care to explain these?" he asked, deceptively calm.

"Um...I can't," I admitted. "I have no idea who this person is, how they knew we were there... If you're trying to blame me, Kaiba, it's _you_ who's mistaken."

"How else would they know?" he demanded. "How else could they possibly know about the trip, unless some one gave it away?" His eyes blazed with azure fire.

"Dumb luck," I suggested. "It was dumb luck that Becca, Marnie and I found your letterhead crumpled up in a Cafe Verona cup, and tracked you to that spot on a Saturday, and then I got my pictures and my interview. It was dumb luck that you saved me at the bar, dumb luck that I ended up being your PR manager, and, most of all, dumb luck that you ended up kissing me at that dance, _or we wouldn't be fucking in the first place_!" My voice had grown steadily louder with my anger, and I was almost shouting at the last part. Then I realized what I'd just said, and I clapped a hand over my mouth.

Kaiba just stared at me, dumbfounded. "Y-you...the dance...how...?" he said, stumbling over his words.

I couldn't believe it; I'd actually said all that to Kaiba, _and_ he was having trouble speaking. A day for miracles.

"Marnie and Bec and I ran into Joey and Tristan after school one day. That's how we met. Joey needed a date, so he asked Becca, and he set Marnie up with Ryou and me with Yugi. I..." I rubbed my neck, embarrassed. "I was actually using it as a way to get to you-to get info on you, that is."

He nodded, a thoughtful expression coming to his face.

We spent the rest of the ride in total silence.


	29. Always Worth It

***christmas is my favorite holiday ever, so i had to add this in here...hope you enjoy the little surprise seto has for celeste...! and yeah, i'm back from indy and holy crap am i sunburnt! you'll see that come into play later as well...***

Chapter 29-Always Worth It

I sat in my office on December twenty-third. Leaning back in my chair, I blinked a few times, pink and green copies of the white screen before me appearing in my vision. I'd probably been here for more than six hours now. Shit. I'd finished all my shopping, so that was all taken care of, but I needed to work on a few last things before I could go home for the holidays. Plus, Kaiba hadn't said a word to me face-to-face since the incident with the magazine article. He just sent Roland.

"Enough is enough," I muttered, and pulled up a new document on the computer, determined to finish it by the end of the night. "Had it up to here with these fucking..."

"Ahem."

I blushed. Of course he decides to stop avoiding me when I'm on an expletive-sprinkled rant.

Folding my hands in my lap, I asked, "How may I help you, Mr. Kaiba?"

He crossed his arms and told me seriously, "I need to take you home."

"You _what_?"

Sighing with impatience, he shook his head. "I need to drive you to your house. It would make me feel better knowing you're safe, and I need to talk with your parents about something. They don't know about the...thing, correct?"

I nodded, staring down at my legs. My mind was racing. What could it be? Was I going to get in some kind of trouble? He wouldn't rat me out-would he?

"Good. See you downstairs in five, then."

He left, and, closing my computer, I bit gingerly on my lower lip.

_This can't be good, _I thought. _Something is wrong. He would've told me or something. Maybe he's finally firing me. Maybe he's mad about the whole 'you seduced me at a dance without knowing it was me and let this whole third base thing go on but didn't tell you' thing. God... whatever it is, I'm in huge trouble. _

I descended the elevator and met up with Kaiba, and, surprisingly, Mokuba was there as well. He grinned and hugged me, then we all piled into the limousine.

Needless to say, I was beyond nervous. I still had no idea what the elder Kaiba was planning to tell my parents. I hoped with a fiery, burning passion, though, that it had nothing to do with him ripping my shirt off at a hotel a little over ten days ago...

I tried as hard as was possible to take a clue from his expression, to look for a hint at my uncertain future in his eyes, but his countenance remained totally blank. That could'nt be good.

I sat tensely in my seat, my legs pressed together and my hands feverishly rubbing my arms. I'm sure my anxiety was obvious.

The fear was confirmed when Kaiba asked, "What's your problem?" He was sitting across from me, and his limbs were all crossed-arms over his chest, legs one over the other.

"Huh?" I said stupidly. I hadn't been paying attention; just imagining the dire possibilities.

He sighed. "You look like I'm taking you to your execution, not your house."

_Maybe they're one in the same._ I gulped.

Mokuba, seated beside him, piped up, "There's no need to worry, Celeste. Seto just has to ask your parents something. You're not in trouble. I swear." For emphasis, he drew an 'x' across his chest.

I couldn't deny the sincerity in his amethyst eyes; I smiled, relieved.

"Thanks, Mokuba." I settled back in the leathery softness and actually relaxed for the remainder of the drive.

When we pulled up to my house, Kaiba and I stepped out first, followed quickly by Mokuba. Something told me this was about the tournament, and not just about me, since he was present.

I opened the door with my key and yelled, "Mom! Dad! I'm home from work!"

"Hi, honey!" Dad yelled back.

I glanced back tentatively at the Kaiba brothers. "Um...I have some people here to talk to you, guys. Can you come here for a sec?"

Mom padded down the hall first, hugging herself from the chilly air that came through the door. She skidded to an abrupt halt on her pink slippers when she took in the sight of both Kaibas on our doorstep. Dad was close behind, but, thankfully, he didn't seem as 'pleasantly' surprised as Mom was.

"Ta-da," I said softly, with a sheepish smile.

Mom frowned slightly, while Dad stepped forward to shake Kaiba's hand.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Kaiba," Dad said with a smile. He looked okay with this. Bless his heart.

"Likewise," Kaiba said.

Then Dad turned to Mokuba. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Mokuba Kaiba, secondary shareholder and vice-president of Kaiba Corporation."

Dad's eyebrows zipped up to his hairline, and believe me when I say they had a long way to go. "Wow. Quite an impressive introduction."

"Thank you." Mokuba's grin was almost smug.

"Might I ask what you're doing here, Mr. Kaiba?" Mom broke in suddenly. She had to sense something was up. The last time Kaiba showed up here, it was to take me out of country against her wont. Now, both brothers were here, which could only mean double the trouble.

I flashed Kaiba an inquisitive look. "Yes, do tell," I muttered.

He sent me a 'keep it down' stare and cleared his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, I know you don't particularly like Celeste being overseas, but, as much as I hate to say it, this is her job, and it comes with the territory. I need her for this. She's more than just a business assosciate-and a good friend-"

My eyes widened at that one.

"-she's a necessary part of my project."

"What _is _your project, Mr. Kaiba?" Mom asked, scowling. She didn't enjoy the direction our conversation had adopted.

Kaiba smirked. "I'll leave that to our master of ceremonies. Mokuba?"

Mokuba's flat chest swelled with pride, and he grinned from ear to ear.

A tiny smile played across my own lips. It made me happy to see Kaiba make his brother feel important.

"Thanks, bro. It's always been Seto's and my dream to build a place where children and adults, young and old, rich or poor, could come to have fun. We're carrying out that dream through Kaiba Land, a theme park, which is currently under construction in Florida, in the U.S. It'll be spectacular and fun for people of all ages. A Duel Monsters tournament is gonna be held for the grand opening." He elbowed me before continuing. "And any project of this kinda size needs an expert there to promote it, to get news to the people. Celeste is our expert. If we don't have her...the entire operation falls apart."

Dad rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Mom continued to fume.

"What we're saying is," Kaiba clarified, "we'll need Celeste in the States with us, from the start of the new year until the tournament's conclusion in mid-March."

I turned all the way around and gaped at him. I could tell he was trying very hard not to notice the look of sheer joy on my face.

"I understand that this will be tough for you," he went on. "But she'll be in good hands. I can assure you now, nothing will happen to your daughter."

Dad pushed his glasses back and simply said, "Okay."

"Okay?" I gasped, shocked, pleasantly so.

"Okay?" Mom squawked, shocked, angrily so.

Dad nodded. "Yes. I'll allow it. I think it'll be a great experience for Celeste. It's fine with me."

"Not by me!" Mom shrieked. "I won't let you go off to America alone _for three months_!"

"But, dear, she won't be alone," Dad pointed out. "She'll have Mr. Kaiba here to look after her, along with the younger Mr. Kaiba, and I'm sure some excellent security."

"Correct," Kaiba agreed.

She huffed furiously. "But...but..."

"Dotty. Let her go."

She sighed in defeat and left the room, but not before tossing a glare over her shoulder at me and Kaiba.

"Thank you!" I squealed, hugging Dad.

"It's settled. Perfect. But there is one more thing I wanted to ask of you. It might be too much, and if it is, let me know, but Mokuba here has become quite attached."

I blinked, curious and suspiscious. What was he doing now?"

Dad said, "Shoot."

"Could I have Celeste over for Christmas Eve? Only for the night. I'll have her right back here first thing in the morning. Then you can have her all to yourself until the new year."

My heart fluttered. Mokuba and I exchanged a radiant smile.

"Fine, fine." Giving a patient smile, Dad whispered, "My little girl's grown up enough."

I hugged him again. "You're the best, Daddy," I murmured.

He rubbed my back. "Love you, hon."

"Love you too."

I pulled back and looked at Kaiba. He was smirking again, and I couldn't contain myself enough to hold back a brilliant grin.

He stepped up to me and asked, "What do you think? Was it worth the worry?"

I turned my head slightly and found Dad gone. "Yes!" I hissed, and brought his face down for a hard kiss. "You're unbelievable, do you know that?"

"I think I've been told that once or twice." He smirked.

I gave Mokuba a tight hug.

"I can't wait for you to come over," he said softly.

"Me neither, kiddo. Your brother rocks."


	30. Waiting And Waking Up

***haha, it's christmas in june! ;) so yeah, i was thinking...when it asked for a second genre of this story, i didn't know what to put! i mean obviously it's a romance, but it's humorous, and there's drama, and soon to be a tiny bit of angst... so i didn't know exactly what to put. so i left it blank. anyway, on with the story! merry christmas in june, everybody! and a super-special awesome new year! XD***

Chapter 30 - -Waiting And Waking Up

The snowy night was surprisingly quiet when Christmas Eve reared its head in the Dawson household. Mom was out cold, doing her best imitation of a lawnmower in her bedroom. The most likely cause was the many sleeping pills she self-prescribed to keep her from witnessing my departure to 'the dark side.' Dad read his newspaper calmly in the living room, sipping tea and pretending Mom wasn't ready to slaughter my boss. Even Louie was snuggled up in the corner of my bedroom, atop one of my favorite sweatshirts.

And me? I had my dress already picked out. I was showered. I had chosen the perfect hairstyle, the right accessories, and all the way down to the scarlet heels I was going to wear. Kaiba's limo would be by in three hours, and I had absolutely nothing to keep me occupied.

"What to do?" I mumbled, kicking Louie off the shirt and to the carpet.

He seemed to frown at me, then padded away, leaving me to my boredom.

"How about Facebook?" I suggested to the empty room, and the blank computer screen. Shoving the mouse, I watched the monitor buzz to life, and a small picture of fireworks appear, along with my name and a blank space demanding a password.

I typed in the word 'star-chaser,' which is what Jake sometimes called me, because I was always racing after the stars, 'shooting for your dreams up there,' as he'd once put it. Truthfully, I'd just rolled my eyes and brushed it off when he said it, but now I really enjoyed the moniker.

At my Facebook homepage, I found a whopping zero notifications. Great. Not even my friends were humoring me tonight.

With a sharp, aggravated puff of breath, I typed in my status: 'going to dinner at my boss's place tonight...wish me luck. :)'

"Good luck!"

I nearly sprung out of the chair. Marnie's grinning face had materialized in front of me in a Skype window.

"Don't ever do that to me again," I ordered, climbing back into my seat and rubbing my sore elbow.

"Sorry if you don't like me surprising you," she giggled. "It's just too tempting."

"You're a card," I joked.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned forward. "So you're going to Kaiba's for Christmas Eve dinner? Whose idea was this anyway?"

"Kaiba's." I shook my head. "God knows why."

"He likes you, duh!" She lifted a tiny cookie from the desk to her left and placed it in her mouth. "C'mon, Celeste," she urged, the morsel in the corner of her mouth. "You need to wake up."

I pursed my lips and kept quiet.

"Celeste? Did something else happen that you didn't tell us about?"

"What? No. Of course not." My smile was far from assuring. It was the cheesiest thing ever conceived.

"Celeste. You can't lie to me. What happened?"

Panic welled in my chest. "Third base," I whispered.

Her blue-gray eyes were large enough to begin with; now they expanded to three times the normal size. "Y-you...and Kaiba...?" Dawn broke on her face. "Celeste... you're in, girlfriend. Can't you see what he's planning for tonight?"

No. I didn't. The idea hadn't occurred to me at all - - until now. "Oh my God. He isn't."

"He's a guy!" Exasperated, she tapped the camera, causing her image to whip up and down. "Is your brain working? What happened to the Celeste that caught onto everything? Where's the reporter?"

I frowned. "She got buried under KaibaCorp's paperwork."

"No, she didn't! She's still there, but she won't look around and realize what the hell is going on here."

I raised my eyebrows. Marnie didn't swear often.

"And Kaiba has rounded third," she went on, "and he's sprinting for home plate. It's up to you if you wanna let him get there safe, or toss the ball and call him out."

"Nice metaphor."

"Thanks, been working on those. Now, the ball's in your hands - - so to speak. What're you gonna do with it?"

My gaze dropped to the keyboard. Let him take me tonight, or tell him to back off? What a choice. But...pushing away might have its advantages...

I lifted my head, eyes flashing with a devilish glint. "I think Kaiba's gonna be arguing with the umpire, Marnie."

"That's ma girl. Now, go get ready." She waggled her finger. "Go on, get going!"

I smiled. "Thanks. Play ball."

XXX

Waiting. He despised it. Loathed it. Being short-tempered and used to getting his way, having to sit and only anticipate things was not a normal experience, nor was it an enjoyable one. He wanted it now.

But here he sat. Waiting. Waiting for _her_. Again.

The sudden blizzard might have delayed her, but not by this much. Not by thirty minutes.

Standing before a huge window on the ground floor, he consulted his wristwatch. Make that thirty-two.

_Just don't think of an accident,_ he willed himself. He'd lost his own father that way seven and a half years ago, and didn't intend to endure the horror of that memory again. Not now, not ever, and not with Celeste.

_And now I'm on a first-name basis, _he thought, frustrated, following with his eyes the ragged pattern of icicles that extended down from the roof, which gave the window the appearance of a wide, snarling, tooth-filled mouth.

_Is this serious? I mean, she's no different than any other fangirl who's hysterically screamed my name and fainted at the mere sight of me. _He shook his head and leaned his forearm on the glass. _No, that's a lie. She is different. She never once drooled over me like them. Hell, I pissed her off. I wouldn't be surprised if she thought of killing me after I made her mad so many times. And now this... Maybe she's still testing me. Checking the water. She's ready to walk away, I know it. And me? Same, I suppose. _

_But maybe that's not what I want..._

"Big brother?"

He turned. Mokuba was standing behind him, holding two boxes. One was a cube, the sides a foot long, and the other a flat square.

Mokuba, in his slacks and dress shirt, smiled a carefree smile. "Where did you want these, Seto?"

Kaiba was unable to stop his own grin. "Under the tree. Where else?"

"Well yeah. But I figured you'd want 'em somewhere convenient, so she can open 'em right away, maybe?" His face took on a diffident expression. "Right. I'll put it under the tree."

He walked across the room, to the enormous pine, which shone with silver and blue ribbons, glass ornaments, and beads. The brothers had decorated it together, on their own. They always did. It was tradition, and reminded them constantly of the the Christmases spent with their parents.

Kaiba smiled up at the tree, impressed by their handiwork.

"Think she'll like it?" Mokuba questioned after standing back up.

"I think she will," Kaiba replied, nodding.

A rapping sounded, echoing throughout the huge mansion.

"She's here!" Mokuba delightedly yelled, then raced for the door. "I'll get it, Roland!"

Kaiba smiled. _Finally. Done with waiting. _He flicked out the light in the living room and went in the same direction as Mokuba.


	31. May Your Days Be Merry And Bright

***had to take a small - - really small - - break from this cuz i'm fifteen now! yay! i'm happy! and if you're not, then oh well. i'll be happy on my own. well, you knew this was gonna be a looooooonngg one, but i assure you, it's well worth it. song of the chappie is in there, so just use whichever artist is your favorite. personally, i thought of martina mcbride in this case, but you can pick your own, or use mine, whatevs. enjoy, and for a second time, merry christmas in june!***

Chapter 31 - - May Your Days Be Merry and Bright...

After thanking James, Kaiba's driver, and clip-clopping up the walk to the door, I inhaled deeply, held for a second, and exhaled before knocking on the large wooden door and plastering a happy-go-lucky expression onto my face. I was so late. I prayed Kaiba wasn't angry.

Mokuba opened the door, shouted my name, and nearly tackled me into the snow.

"H-hey kid," I said in a strained voice, struggling to support the whole of his weight around my waist.

He stepped back fast and beamed. "I'm sooooo happy you could make it!" His joy made me blush. Was I really that important to him?

"C'mon," he goaded me, forcing me into the house with hands against my lower back. "Seto's been just _dying_ to see you!"

I tittered a bit anxiously at that. _Sure_ he was.

Once I was safely within the warm comfort of the mansion, Mokuba dropped his hands - - leaving me to just about tumble on my back to the ground - - and closed the door, then asked me for my coat. I shrugged it off, displaying my long strapless scarlet dress, which I picked for how well it complimented my eyes. My hair was pinned back into a bun at the nape of my neck, secured with a garnet pin. I was tucking a loose strand back into the bun when a flash of black ghosted into my peripheral vision.

Kaiba strode up, in a black silk button-down shirt, black pants, black shoes. He was the sheer embodiment of darkness, yet the light in his eyes more than just compensated for that - - they consumed the darkness and replaced it with such a powerful luminescence that I felt compelled to sheild my eyes. Well, almost. It was a change, that was for sure. This was why Mokuba was so happy to see me; I'd made his brother... _human_ again.

Smirking, Kaiba stopped just in front of me and took my hand in his. "Welcome, Miss Dawson," he said in a smooth murmur. Then he kissed my hand, and I blushed a color similar to that of my dress.

"Thanks for having me," I said, trying desperately to regain at least some composure.

"Anytime," he whispered. "If Mokuba enjoys your company, you're welcome to come over whenever you like."

My only intelligent thought was WOW.

His eyes devoured my dress, scanning every last inch of flowing silk.

No words were said until I lifted the hem slightly and asked, embarrassed, "Too much?"

"No. Not at all." He offered his elbow, smirking.

I took it, linking my arm with his and walking alongside him to the dining room while Mokuba raced ahead.

"Actually, it's perfect."

We passed through the doorway, and the spectacular feast before me had my stomach snarling like an animal and my mouth filling with saliva within seconds. It looked amazing. Roast turkey, gravy, ham, casseroles, gelatin - - you name it, Kaiba had that and then some.

"My God," I gasped, gazing at the plethora of food. "Kaiba...I'm gonna bust out of this dress."

"Seto," he reminded me. "Mokuba knows. It doesn't matter here."

"Okay, _Seto_, if I try to eat all this, I'm going to explode."

"You don't have to eat all of it. Mokuba will probably take care of that for you."

"Hey!" Mokuba cried, offended, as he stood from inhaling the steam rising from the turkey.

I laughed. Mokuba pouted.

"Let's eat," Kaiba suggested, and brought me to my seat, directly across from him. I sat and pretended that I wasn't about to die laughing.

After a good forty minutes, I was comfortably full, setting my fork and knife crossways on my plate and shoving it forward. Kaiba had done the same already, but Mokuba - - as predicted - - was still stuffing his face.

I gently sipped the light, bubbly champagne that was provided for Kaiba and me, and watched with amusement as Mokuba continue to gorge.

Finally, he groaned and threw his half-eaten sesame roll down on his plate. "That's it," he lamented, his face pained. "I'm done."

"Took you long enough," Kaiba muttered.

Mokuba sent him back a sharp look. "I'm going to my room to rest for a bit. You two have fun. And don't light the tree without me." With that, he stood laboriously from his chair and waddled down the hall, out of sight.

I giggled into my hand, and then discovered Kaiba's near my face. I started, and blinked up at him. He was nearly silent in getting up. Holy crap.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a practically microscopic smile.

"But...there's no music," I protested, puzzled.

He pulled me up and snapped his fingers dramatically. Perfectly on cue, soft music began playing, echoing throughout the room.

"You're spoiled rotten," I joked as he led me to a large open space of hardwood floor.

"That's not a complaint, I take it?" He put his hands on my waist and smirked.

"Hell no." I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested the side of my head on his chest.

It was then that I finally heard the words of the song:

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_let your heart be light._

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight._

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_make the Yuletide gay._

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are, as in olden days._

_Happy golden days to you._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_gather near to us once more._

_Through the years we all will be together _

_if the fates allow._

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

_and have yourself a merry little Christmas now..."_

Back in the U.S., I'd made a comment that what I really enjoyed about being there at that time of year was the music. They were all so festive, and I absolutely adored the music. I thought he hadn't been listening - - I thought wrong.

A smile spread from ear to ear on my face. "American Christmas music. You remembered."

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one with a soft spot for this stuff. You're welcome."

I sang along with the words and closed my eyes, losing myself in the moment. The song, the atmosphere, the tantalizing scent of his cologne... I was blissing out more and more every second.

After a while, all the songs ran together. I didn't realize that nearly a half-hour had passed until Kaiba prodded me.

"Celeste. Celeste," he said in a low voice.

"Hmm?" I murmured, euphoric.

"Do you want to see the tree?"

"Tree?" I repeated, drawing a blank.

"Christmas tree. Come on. Mokuba wants to turn on the lights. He wants you there."

"Oh. Okay." I grudgingly gave up my comfortable position and instead opted for having his arm slung across my shoulder. We walked down the hall, to the living room, where it was completely dark. I squinted into the solid black wall, but saw nothing a few feet beyond the threshold.

"You there, nii-sama?" Mokuba called from nowhere.

"We're both here," Kaiba replied. "We're ready."

"Okay! Prepare to be amazed in...three...two...one!"

There was a quiet click. Then the room flooded with a stunning brilliance, blinding me momentarily. Standing in the center of the room was a gargantuan pine, threaded with thousands of pure white LED twinkle lights, which gave the impression that the tree itself literally glittered. Silver ribbon wound through the branches like a metal snake. Clear, white, silver, and blue globe- and snowflake-shaped ornaments dangled off of every available bough, sparkling between the needles. At the very top sat a beautiful silver star that looked like it had been plucked right out of the night sky. Not to be cliche, but it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Oh...wow...K - - Seto." Strangely, I felt short of breath.

"That's better," Kaiba answered, looking pleased.

"Like it?" Mokuba asked, grinning, his hands on his hips.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed, stepping forward to twirl a blue globe in my hand.

"Well, Seto and I decorated the whole thing ourselves. Picked out the stuff and put it all up."

"You...?" I whipped my head around to give Kaiba an incredulous look. "_You_ did all this?"

Kaiba signaled the affirmative with a quick nod of his head. "Every year. Mokuba would be devestated if we ever stopped."

Dazzled, I went back to admiring the detail work that had gone into creating this spectacular tree. Then I noticed the many wrapped presents tucked away beneath it.

"Who are these for?" I indicated the gifts.

"Mokuba," Kaiba said.

"Seto," Mokuba shot back, argumentatively.

"And of course the staff," Kaiba added, sending his brother a pointed stare.

"Oh. Um...well, you see..."

"Miss Dawson."

James was behind me, holding two gift-wrapped packages out to me. "Your gifts, ma'am."

"Thank you so so much," I gushed, taking them. "You're the best."

"No problem at all, ma'am." He bowed and left.

I handed the larger of the two boxes to Mokuba, smiling brightly. "Merry Christmas, kiddo."

He gave me a look that asked, 'For real?'

I nodded encouragingly. "It's always been a tradition in my family that we open a present on Christmas Eve. Go on, open it."

He ripped viciously into the green paper. When he was able to fully read the print on the box, he met my gaze with a joyful smile. "It's the new video game system I wanted!" He set it down reverently before rushing into my embrace. "Celeste...you're amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome, kid."

After standing, I handed the small, flat one to Kaiba. "Here."

He blinked, surprised. "You got me a present."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get all mushy on me now. Just open it."

His long fingers tore the paper off in one swift movement, and he contemplated the lid of the black box before lifting it and tucking it behind the lower part. Inside was the pewter necklace I'd bought back in America.

He lifted it up to eye level for inspection. "Uh...what is it, exactly."

"It's...um..." I blushed. "It's a guardian angel pendant. See, it's a warrior angel. You're a duelist, so I figured... Read the tag." Uncomfortable and embarrassed, I stared at my feet. _Why why why WHY did I get him that stupid thing? He probably thinks it's dumb._

He did as he was told, I think, and a few seconds later he put one finger under my chin, tilting it up so I had to look at him.

He was _smiling_. "Thank you," he whispered, and pressed his lips against mine, but only briefly.

When I opened my eyes, Mokuba was standing there with two boxes - - one large and one small - - in his hands.

"Oh no, you don't, you really didn't need to - -"

"Just open them." Kaiba's order left no room for argument.

"O-okay..." I grabbed the smaller one, which was a small retangular box. After delicately peeling the wrapping back, I discovered an mp3 player in a plastic case, which, as I could tell by the lack of safety tape, had already been opened.

"That's from me," Mokuba announced. "It has some American pop music already on there for you to listen to, and there's a gift card in the case to buy more songs. I think it holds like eight hundred."

"Mokuba..." I dropped to a squat and squeezed him tightly. "You're the sweetest little thing! Thank you!"

Kaiba quickly snatched the other gift from his brother and handed it to me. It was much bigger, about a foot by a foot by a foot.

I dug into that one - - first sticking the bow onto the front of Kaiba's shirt - - and then giggled as I lifted a stuffed Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the cardboard box. Its large, soulful eyes gazed up at me, stiched in, naturally, bright blue thread. Certainly not the type of thing you would expect to recieve from Seto Kaiba, if anything.

"Oh, it's adorable," I cooed, dragging a finger down its head, to the neck. "Th- -"

There, I froze.

Kaiba smiled in satisfaction. Mokuba stared in amazement.

Around the dragon's neck was a silver necklace, which was set with an enormous blue stone and four small white ones that were positioned at the bottom-right of the larger, round-cut gem. From the prismatic sparkle they gave off, I could only make one guess:

"Are these...are these...diamonds?" I gasped.

Kaiba nodded.

My limbs went numb. Seeing as I was incapable of moving, Kaiba removed the jewelry from the plushie's neck and put it around my own. The cool metal tingled pleasantly just below my collarbones. Then his warm breath, a sharp contrast, tickled my ear.

"Merry Christmas."


	32. People Change Even Me

***it's kinda funny... i hadn't really been thinking about it till now, but why did i let those bartenders back in ch 15 give sixteen-, seventeen-, and eighteen-year-old kids alcohol? time to use my excuse for everything: it's in the script. anyway, enough rambling. yes, i do think underneath it all, seto is a hopeless romantic. as you will find out in the next couple chapters, that's how i make him out to be. she'll be back in america soon, so get ready! :]***

Chapter 32 - - People Change. Even Me.

Leaning back into the plush couch, Kaiba was surprised that he actually felt...happy. He watched with a smile on his face as his brother and guest competed fiercely in the video game world, both exchanging playful banter, both fully engaged in the game, both on their knees and in their pajamas. He himself was wearing his matching silk shirt and pants, and slippers as well - - Celeste had laughed at that.

"I'm gonna beat you so bad!" Mokuba declared, a bump of a tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated.

"That's what you think," Celeste challenged, and then Mokuba's character suddenly burst into flames.

"No!" he cried."He's dead!" He shot an incredulous look in her direction. "When did you get so good?"

She set down her controller and put most of her weight back on her bare heels. Then she crossed her arms and gave a smug smile. "My secret."

Mokuba pouted briefly, then raised his controller and wiggled it in the air. "You up for a rematch?"

"You're on." She smirked and, as he yawned hugely, added, "That is, if you're not too tired."

"No, course not," he mumbled, shaking off the grogginess. "Let's go."

In a few minutes, however, she proved to be correct; Mokuba gave in to his exhaustion and fell over with a quiet grunt.

"Somebody's tired," she whispered.

Kaiba nodded, came over, and scooped up his younger brother, carrying him to his bed. He tried to lay the boy down as carefully as possible, but his eyes opened a crack when his head met the pillow.

"Have fun, bro," he muttered.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, then returned to the living room and Celeste.

"So...you're going in the morning, correct?" he asked, perching on the arm of the sofa.

After rolling the cords of the game system, she sat beside him. "Yes. I hope that's okay?" It was worded as a question.

"It's fine."

She gently fingered her new necklace, which she still wore, much to his pleasure.

"You really didn't have to do this."

"I know. But you didn't have to get me a gift, either."

"True." She lowered her eyelashed. "Did you really like it, or was that just a show for Mokuba?"

He wanted to deny the feeling, but he ignored his impulse and answered honestly, "It's the most thoughtful thing I've ever recieved. I do like it. Really."

She blushed. "Wow."

"And you like yours?"

She nodded. "It's amazing." She looked up at him and smiled wryly. "You do like to stick to the blue-and-white theme, don't you?"

"Naturally. It's my favorite."

"Then...why in a gift to your PR manager?" she teased, leaning on his side.

A full, coherent, witty comeback formed in his mind. But he didn't use it. The words that came out of his mouth instead left his lips before he could even think of stopping them. "I want you to think of me whenever you see it. I don't want you to forget me."

She was still, silent.

Then she slowly got up, stood before him, and put her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes locked dead even with his - - blue on green.

Deliberately, she murmured, "This has been one of the most interesting, wonderful Christmases I've ever experienced. There's no way I could forget this - - or you. I can promise you I'll always think of you when I see this, every time I put it on." She smiled, her eyes slightly teary. "Thank you."

She kissed his mouth, lightly, chastely, her lips held closed.

It drove him insane.

He was forced to hold back until she inched closer and parted her lips. Then his tongue probed the far reaches of her mouth, exploring, rediscovering the spots that made her moan. Sliding back further on the arm, he pulled her atop him, hitching her leg around his waist.

He was the first to pull back, and asked her seriously, "Are you okay to do this?"

She laughed softly, pressing the side of her face to his chest. "Damn it."

"What?"

"Damn. I swore to myself I wouldn't let this happen. Not tonight."

"You...what?"

"Nothing, nothing." She sighed.

He cradled her face gently in his hand. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Well...it's not that I don't want to - - I do - - but... oh, hell." She grinned and kissed him again. "The kids are asleep. We can have our fun."

HE chuckled and slipped his hand under the straps of her pajama top and kept dueling her tongue with his. Abruptly, she went entirely motionless, and her face fell into his chest.

"Celeste?"

She made a soft noise, and he lifted her up into his lap, worry flashing through him.

She was snoring. Celeste was fast asleep.

_Figures,_ he thought. Then he moved down onto the cushion, streched out, and set her beside him. _I guess this is a tolerable way to end the night. _

Within seconds, he, too, slept.

XXX

I didn't remember anything after Kaiba put Mokuba to bed. It was a blank. But everything came back to me when I opened my eyes.

It was then that I both recalled the brief make-out with Kaiba before falling asleep and that I realized how fabulous it was to wake up in somebody's arms - - even if you hadn't made any explicit contact the previous night.

The first thing I saw was blue. Cobalt blue, and not the cold sapphire I was pathetically used to. It was warm, gentle.

"Hey," I whispered. I was laying on the couch, my body curled into his.

"Hi. You fell asleep on me." He smirked.

"Sorry. I was beat. That's what happens when you work while you're stressed." I eyed him pointedly.

Rolling his eyes dramatically, he rubbed his thumb back and forth over my shoulder. "Yes. I'll try to avoid that. And you probably need to get going."

I frowned sullenly. Get going, back to my parents, back to the nightmare. It was not a pleasant mental image.

I got up carefully, trying not to accidentally hurt Kaiba in my attempt to stand. He helped me up with a hand under my arm, and as I started to walk away, he pulled me back into his arms, holding me to his chest.

A gentle warmth spread through my body, and a more concentrated heat prickled on my face. It was a light glow, not just a searing fire. Kaiba was being... un-Kaiba. He was kind, sweet, and a flirt. Something was up... strangely, I didn't mind.

There was another thing to add to the list of things I'd discovered this morning: I was falling for Kaiba.

He had offered to make it 'no strings attached,' just about the physical contact and nothing else. But I felt the compulstion to make it more. What was so odd, though, was how okay I was that I wanted to form an actual relationship with the cold, heartless Seto Kaiba.

"Merry Christmas, Celeste," he murmured, and kissed my head.

I sighed, beaming. "Merry Christmas...Seto."


	33. Can't Deny When Sparks Fly

***and here comes the 'super special awesome new year' part of my greeting. seriously, anyone out there who has ever celebrated a christmas in july (or june) with their friends, gimme a holler ;) my hands in the air for that one! anyway, celeste and seto will be in america in the NEXT CHAPTER!(! ! !) so enjoy her last minutes in japan...or not...anyway...on with the story!***

Chapter 33 - - Can't Deny When Sparks Fly

I got a fair deal of presents when I returned home - - after Kaiba drove me, that is. We hugged awkwardly at my doorstep, both of us painfully aware of my mother's hawk-eyed stare piercing us through the kitchen window. I was on the computer almost immediately after all my gifts were open, downloading more music. Mokuba had given me a gift card for iTunes that was worth _one hundred dollars_ in American money. (What a sweetheart!)

After that, the days seemed to fly on by without any hopes of being stopped, but of course I didn't want them to stop. The sooner the year ended, the sooner I'd be in America with Kaiba. I'd be leaving on the night of the first, kissing Japan - - and my bitch mother - - goodbye for nearly four months.

On New Year's Eve I got a phone call. The voice that replied to my breathless 'hello' was all too familiar, and brought a fresh smile to my face.

"Hey there, you businesswoman you, wanna come outside for a walk?" he asked.

In a teasing tone, I said, "Joseph Wheeler, is that you?"

"Absolutely. Now, what's your answer?"

The clock on the oven showed that is was a quarter after eleven. I still had forty-five minutes before the big countdown. But, if Joey kept me out that long...

Oh, what the hell. I wouldn't care if he kept me out till first light.

"I'll be right out," I said slyly. "Wait for me."

"Always have."

I groaned at that. "See you in a few. Bye."

I slammed the phone down, threw on a scarf, mittens, earmuffs and fluffy boots over my long gray V-neck sweater and black leggings. Then I grabbed my woven fabric bag and almost silently made my way to the front door.

With my hand on the knob, I called, "Going out to meet Joey! Dunno how long I'll be out! Save some champagne for me!" Then I swiftly turned the knob, yanked the door open, darted out, and pulled it closed behind me before Mom could get a full sentence in.

Joey was waiting for me at the end of my block. I ran to him and hugged him tightly, probably squeezing the air out of him in the process. It had been...what, a month since I'd seen him last?

Chuckling, he picked me up off my feet and twirled me in a circle. "Hey there," he whispered.

As I found solid cement under my feet again, I tweaked his nose gently. "Hi. What have you been up to, mister?"

He shrugged. "Eh...things. You?"

I repeated the action. "Things. Where to?"

He slung an arm across my shoulders and frowned thoughtfully as we started down the sidewalk. "Hmm," he said. "I dunno. Where do you wanna go?"

A crafty expression made its way to my face. "An old childhood haunt?" I suggested.

He nodded with an approving smile. "Okay. Let's go."

XXX

It wasn't too awful of a walk from my house to the park where Joey had brought me once before. We didn't hold hands, but our arms were linked and bodies close - - we were glad for the extra heat; the night was pretty chilly.

We immediately went for the swing set, though my legs were freezing, between the ice on the seat and my thin leggings. I clenched my teeth to stop their chattering and started swinging. I couldn't see anyone around at all, and the air was filled with an eerie stillness.

"So... how long're you gonna be in the States?" Joey asked, breaking the frigid silence.

I grimaced. "I fly out tomorrow, and then come back after the tournament ends... I think that's the twenty-seventh of March."

"Ouch. And you'll be spending all that time with Kaiba?"

I gazed at the ground. "Yeah. Pretty much. He is my boss, after all."

"And you'll have separate rooms, right?"

I gaped at him. "Just what are you inferring?"

His brown eyes were apologetic. "Sorry. Just makin' sure."

"Making sure of _what_?"

He released a sharp breath. "I've known rich-boy longer than you have, Celeste. I know what he's like, and what he's capable of."

"And I've spent more time with him in the past couple months - - and, mind you, a lot closer _physically_ - - than you have, I bet. I know what he's capable of, believe me." Guilt flashed through me abruptly, and I glanced away, gnawing my lip.

"Celeste? You not tellin' me something?"

I shook my head.

"Celeste. You can tell me _anything_. Really."

I looked back to him and took a deep inhale. "All right. But don't get mad or anything."

He nodded and pressed a large hand against his heart. "I promise."

I was still hesitant to tell him. But I was fully confident in the fact that we were just friends, and he would be accepting and understanding - - based on what he did to me at the club that night, I'd say he'd heard and done worse.

"Okay. It started at the dance..."

In a few minutes, I'd fully explained everything, from the night of the dance, to my rescue, and now even to the incident in his office and the events of Christmas Eve. Joey's mouth fell open about mid-way, and he stared at me for a few seconds after I'd finished.

Finally, he said, "Wow." That and only that.

My face turned pink. "That's it."

"Y-you...and Kaiba...wow."

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" I said softly, pathetically.

"You're not! I'm just shocked that Kaiba has a heart in there. Y'know, under the ice."

I smirked. "Yeah. But I think it's strictly sexual, Joey. He's in it for my body."

"So why are you keeping with this? Unless you're only in it for his body, too..."

"I don't know yet. I'm just a bit confused, is all."

There was a sharp snap behind me, like a dry twig being stepped on. I whirled around, my heart racing. There was nobody there.

"Celeste?" Joey asked worriedly. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah... I thought I heard something." I shivered.

"Well, I don't see nobody. I think we're okay."

I nodded, still partially unconvinced, and hugged myself.

He rubbed his neck uncomfortably and dug into his pocket. "Look, I...um...I want you to hold onto this for me. Consider it a really late Christmas present." He handed me a folded cloth.

I carefully parted the fabric and found a Duel Monsters card. I picked it up and squinted at the writing on it, struggling to see in the darkness. "'Swordsman of Landstar'?" I asked.

"Yeah. One of my favorites. Gotten me outta a couple jams. He may not look like much, but he's tough." He smirked. "Kinda like you."

I put on a fake look of outrage. "I don't look like much?"

"You know what I mean. I want you to keep it. Maybe it'll help you out of a jam when you can't deal with rich-boy. Just think of me when you see it."

I smiled almost sadly at the echo in his words. Kaiba had said the same thing about the necklace - - which was currently in my bag, in its own pocket. I put the card into a little slot for credit cards, then wrapped my arms around Joey.

"You're so sweet," I murmured. "I haven't told anyone that much. You're an amazing friend, Joey."

"Best friend material?" he asked teasingly, patting my back.

"Definitely. I'll e-mail when I can."

A faint buzz sounded. Joey reached into his jacket and checked his cell phone.

"Shit," he muttered. "Serenity wants me home. I need to get you back. There's no way I'm letting you go alone."

"Lightning never strikes the same place twice," I sighed. "I'll be fine. Just go."

"No, I'm going. You need some one to walk with you."

"Then I'll take her."

I shot up straight and clutched my chest as my heart pounded painfully against my ribs. Right from where I'd heard the noise - - a large, thick tree - - Kaiba was walking towards us, a cold glint in his eyes.

"He...he'll take care of me," I whispered to Joey. "He won't hurt me. I'll get home safe. Just go."

Joey eyed me skeptically.

"I'll be fine," I insisted. "Serenity needs you. Go."

He, at last, nodded. "Fine. I'll see you when you get back, Celeste." He hugged me quickly, then sprinted into the night.

I fearfully met Kaiba's cobalt glare and waited for the rage, the screaming.

It never came.

"Um...," I said awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing that the mutt didn't hurt you," he replied, as if that were the obvious answer.

"But how did you know we'd be here? Only Joey and I know about this. We haven't told anyone else."

He flicked his gaze over to the swing set for a second, then returned it to my face. "I just knew."

"You followed us, didn't you?" I demanded accusingly. "Kaiba...what's the matter with you? !"

He scowled. "I just wanted to - -"

"Forget it," I interrupted. "Just forget it." I quickly flipped out my cell phone. It was eleven forty-two. "I need to get home, Kaiba. I'm going if you come along or not. Got it?"

He nodded slowly. Then he came to my side, and we walked out of the park. Nearly half of the walk was spent without talking at all, until I gathered the guts to ask, "So why were you even there?"

He smirked. "I was sure the mutt would pull something like that."

"What do you care?" I muttered angrily.

We turned onto Magnolia Circle, my street, and I stared absently at the lit windows, the families crowded around their television sets, watching the countdown to the new year on the local channels.

He raised an eyebrow. "I care."

_Right, Seto Kaiba actually gives a damn about one of his employees,_ I thought sarcastically. _Gimme a break. _

"Truthfully, I wanted to do something," he went on, completely unaware of my biting thoughts.

"And what's that?" I asked tiredly. We were, mercifully, only a house down from mine.

A simultaneous countdown began, and I heard it coming from every home: "Five...four...three..."

"This," he said.

Stopping, he put both hands on either side of my face and leaned forward.

"...two...one..."

His lips met mine, pressing softly, tenderly.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR! !"

I opened my eyes after he pulled away, and there were bright colorbursts reflecting in his from the fireworks that had been shot into the sky.

"Happy New Year," he told me softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I wandered into the house, mind hazy, and waved blissfully to him before closing the door with a happy sigh. It was the perfect way to start the year.


	34. You Know You've Read 'Twilight' Too Much

***not much to say about this chapter. mostly, it's just a filler to get to the next part, which i guarantee you guys will love! ! anyway, enjoy, read, review...!***

Chapter 34 - - You Know You've Read 'Twilight' Too Much If...

I was unbelievably glad to be kissing my parents good-bye. Kaiba's limo was going to take me to the airport, and it was in neutral on the curb outside; Kaiba himself waited in the backseat.

Mom wished me a safe trip, but I saw the anger, the subdued fury, in her eyes. Dad told me to be careful, and not get into too much trouble.

So I lugged my suitcases down the driveway and grinned at Kaiba, quickly embracing him.

"Thank you again, so much," I whispered.

"Just a business trip," he grumbled, getting into the back seat.

"Yet so much more than that," I said under my breath, and started to follow him.

"Celeste! WAIT!"

I jerked up and saw Joey running at top speed from down the street.

I mumbled his name in confusion, then went to meet him, despite a growled threat from Kaiba.

"What are you doing here, Joey? I gotta go!"

"I...know," he panted, bent over, his face pink. "But I... wanted to wish you... a happy birthday... early, in person."

"Oh, that's right, I'll be there for it... shit, yours too! I can't believe I haven't gotten you something already." I frowned, displeased with my suddenly scatterbrained behavior.

He shrugged and grinned. "Ah, that's all right. But..." He quickly grabbed me, spun me around, and smacked my backside, hard.

"Ow! Joey, what the- -"

"For birthday luck," he teased. "Now normally, I'd have to give ya as many slaps as how old you'll be, but since rich-boy won't wait for seventeen I'll settle for one." He grabbed some skin on my arm tightly between his thumb and forefinger. "And a pinch to grow an inch. God knows you'll need it."

I rolled my eyes but hugged him tightly. "Bye, Joey. I'll see you in March."

"Bye, Celeste. _Be careful_. For me."

I nodded and raced back to the limo, where Kaiba was already settled next to Mokuba's sleeping form - - he found a way to beat jet lag on the Internet, and was testing it out. Kaiba stared daggers at me as I climbed back in.

"You had to get your ass slapped by the mutt before we left?" he demanded coldly.

I scowled. "You know I wasn't expecting that. And it was for good luck, that's all."

He raised one eyebrow infintesimally. "Good luck?"

I sighed sharply. "My birthday is March twenty-fourth."

"Ah. So what does a whack to the hindquarters have anything to do with luck and your birthday?"

"Long story," I said tiredly. "Long story, short: tradition."

"Idiots," he muttered, but I chose to ignore him and focus on the fact that I wouldn't be seeing this place for nearly four months.

_Here I come, USA._

XXX

There was no more avoiding it: jet lag sucked.

I was practically collapsing by the time we reached California. Again, I feared Kaiba would be forced to carry me to the hotel - - then I received the news that we'd be waiting out the two hours until our flight to Florida in the airport. I moaned, found a suitably comfortable chair, and prayed for death. It was twelve-thirty when we arrived, the peak of day, but I instantly fell asleep. Mokuba woke me up a half-hour before our boarding time, wisely greeting me with coffee and a large, frosting-covered cinnamon roll. Bless the kid's heart.

After the four-hour flight to Florida (with a stop in Minnesota, at the Minneapolis-St. Paul airport) we touched down in Orlando at nine p.m. local time. Back in Japan, it was ten a.m., tomorrow. Weird. Really weird.

Apparently Mokuba's jet lag miracle cure had worked, because he was pleasantly and _normally_ tired, not a prime example of the living dead, like me. And Kaiba...he must be immune or something. Unbelievable.

The hotel wasn't really a hotel; Kaiba had rented out a three-bedroom condo for us. The place had outdoor and indoor pools, basketball and tennis courts, an excercise room, and a spa. Talk about the lap of luxury. I found my way to my bedroom and didn't even bother to take off my jeans and shirt, despite the oppressive heat I'd felt outside. (And the humidity. My hair was going to suffer for the next three and a half months.) It may have been the deepest night of sleep of my life.

In the morning, I was fully recovered, and I showered, dried my hair, and sat down at the kitchen table. Mokuba munched on his breakfast while Kaiba consumed his daily fuel, coffee, and read the newspaper. In my hand was a pad of paper and a pencil.

"What's the paper for?" Mokuba asked, wiping a bit of egg from the corner of his mouth.

"A list," I replied, shooting the brunette CEO an inquisitive look.

Pretending he hadn't heard anything, Kaiba ignored us and went about reading the paper.

I frowned at him, and Mokuba pressed, "What for?"

I continued to stare down Kaiba for another few seconds. Then, annoyed with his lack of curiosity, I finally answered, "We have complimentary supplies, but those aren't gonna last for these next few weeks. I'm going shopping, and I'm wondering if there's anything in particular you boys wanted. I also need some necessities that I couldn't bring on the plane because of security, so that's an option, too."

Kaiba's eyes pierced me over the top edge of his newspaper. They radiated an air of irritation, impatience, and disinterest. That was a 'no.'

Mokuba, on the other hand, looked quite excited. "Yeah! I think we'll need a lotta hot dogs...and cheese... and chips...and - -"

"How about you just come shopping with me?" I laughed, impressed but also frightened by his list.

"All right," he agreed. "Seto, do you wanna come, too?"

"No," Kaiba said flatly, his nose buried in the morning's headlines.

I sighed. "It's Sunday. Shouldn't you of all people be taking a little break?"

"Work to be done," was his reply.

"What kind of work - -" I started to ask.

"I'm not going," he interrupted. That was my signal for the finalized end of the conversation.

"Okay then. Mokuba, get dressed. I'll grab some breakfast, and then we can get going."

"All right!" He raced to his room, leaving me alone with Kaiba.

I gave him an 'I'm disappointed in you' look, then stood and opened the counter in search of my meal. "Sometimes, you can be so difficult, Seto," I muttered.

XXX

Mokuba and I found a grocery store and picked up some general items - - bread, milk, juice, peanut butter, jelly, etcetera - - along with some more exotic items. Never before have I seen a kid so eager to grab every piece of fruit he saw. It was hilarious.

We also found a dollar store to buy the toiletries we were in such desperate need of: shampoo, soap, toothpaste, sunscreen. Of course, with the sunscreen, I also deemed it necessary to get aloe, hydrogen peroxide, and Band-aids. You never know.

_Kaiba might have found this boring,_ I thought. _But you'd think he'd want to spend some time with his brother. I like the kid a lot, but I am not a babysitter._

"Is your brother a vampire?" I asked Mokuba at one point, after contemplating Kaiba's reclusive behavior.

He gave me a startled look, like he was beginning to doubt my sanity. "What? !"

I smirked. "Well, let's see. He barely ate at Christmas. He avoided the garlic potatoes. And he won't come out into this beautiful sunshine." I guestured to the perfect blue sky, the yellow sunlight. "It's pretty suspiscious."

Giving a dramatic eye-roll, he puffed out a sigh. "Yeah. Seto's like that sometimes."

"My only question is...why? Why is he such a work-a-holic?"

"He wants to protect his company, I guess." He shrugged. "It's his way of proving that he's better than Gozaburo ever was, and that he can make a better future for me."

I'd never thought of it that way. "That's...actually sweet," I said, and smiled.

"Seto_ is_ a good person. He just sometimes doesn't act like it."

I nodded, then reached past me, to a shelf, and plucked a pair of large-lensed sunglasses from the display. Putting them on, I pouted my lips and asked, "Well, what do you think? Hot, right?"

He laughed, and grabbed a pair for himself. "And you like these?"

I threaded a slight New York accent into my voice. "They're gorgeous, dahling, _gorgeous_."

Grinning, he took one last pair and put them into the cart. They had aviator frames, brownish lenses. "For Seto," he explained.

I nodded in understanding, then glanced sideways at him. "Hey Mokuba? How do you think your brother would look in a Hawaiian shirt...?"


	35. Very Tough Decisions

***SO sorry this took so long... i was distracted... and i have another fic on the way and planned out for after this one... duh, seto is my favorite ygo character, but next in line is 5ds' own yusei fudo... it's another oc story (cuz i love those so much) and i really like it. get ready if ur interested... and heeeeeerreeeesss seto!***

Chapter 35 - - Very Tough Decisions

Kaiba blantantly rejected the Hawaiian shirt. Not surprising whatsoever, but the look on his face when Mokuba pulled it out of the bag was simply priceless.

I absolutely will not go into detail about the events of the week. It was far beyond the level of boredom where you listen to the droning voice, the monotonous buzzing of fluorescent lighting, and slowly slip into a hazy slumber. It was much worse. The only entertainment - - aside from Kaiba sneaking looks at me in the middle of the meetings - - was Mokuba, who flicked miniscule paper balls into the foreheads of some of Kaiba's more obnoxious employees. He had nothing better to do until things really got rolling with tournament business; I envied him.

On Saturday afternoon, Mokuba dragged his brother outside for a little excercise. They both threw on shorts, t-shirts, and tennis shoes, then went jogging, circling the property a few times. I went to the basketball court to work on my free-throw shot, keeping cool in a tank top and tiny spandex shorts.

Every now and again I'd see Kaiba running by, his jaw locked and gaze straight forward. The man was a freaking machine. And he had a great pace, too. Mokuba was panting and dragging his feet a few yards behind him.

I waved to the both of them, then made a flawless three-point jumpshot. Mokuba fell flat on his face on the grass, exhausted, and Kaiba actually looked shocked at my skill. I grinned and wiped a little sweat from my forehead. Florida is fun.

XXX

It surprised him to see that Celeste's hobby of basketball could possibly turn into a talent. She really was quite good, and handled the ball well, dribbling with an experienced hand up to the hoop. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, and her skin glistened wetly in the sweltering Orlando sun.

He smiled to himself. The look was more than appealing.

He thought about what he might say to convince her to come back to the condo with him - - and, hopefully, without Mokuba. He could just challenge her to a game and set the stakes that she would be forced to be with him, either way. Or he could simply turn up his apparently God-given charm and persuade her without an ultimatum.

All plans vanished, however, when a pair of young men, slightly older than he, came up alongside him as he rounded the bend toward the basketball court.

One with dark brown hair whistled, long and low, while looking over the only person on the court - - Celeste.

"What?" his companion asked blankly, shaking his blond head and blinking large hazel eyes. "Dan, what the hell are you whistling at?"

Dan grinned crookedly, then jerked his thumb at Celeste. "Her. Check it out."

The blond glanced over. "Yeah, she's hot. And she could probably kick your ass."

"How's that?" Dan demanded, sounding insulted. Kaiba just smirked because he knew Dan's friend was right.

"Just sayin'..."

"Okay then, Fraser. What do you think?"

"Whaddya mean what do I think?"

"The game," Dan gasped, exasperated. "Spandex alert. What's your guess? Thong or nothing?"

Kaiba's mouth opened slightly, and then his teeth gritted. _They wouldn't... _

Fraser inspected Celeste's backside as she bent in preparation for a free-throw. "Hmm... nothing."

"I say thong," Dan announced, grinning smugly. "And I intend to find out."

"What?"

Dan started to jog backwards, through the gate to the court. "Wish me luck!"

Both Fraser and Kaiba halted, staring in disbelief. Dan strode up to Celeste, a confident smirk on his face.

Celeste looked up in surprise, then she smiled slyly as she noticed the handsome face of her visitor. "Hi," she said, holding the ball under her arm and cocking a hip.

"Hey," said Dan. "You're really good. My friend and I made a bet, and I wanna know if you can help me out."

She glanced to the fence, saw Fraser as well as Kaiba, and shrugged. "Sure. What do you need?"

Dan's pale green eyes lit up. "First one to five wins."

"You're on." She flung the ball hard into his chest. "Ball check."

He bent down and lightly grabbed the crotch of his athletic shorts. "Yep, they're still there."

She rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant."

He smirked, bounced the ball a few times, then passed it back to her.

She began dribbling, holding a guarding hand out in front of her. He bent his knees and prepared for her first move.

She took a large step to the left, then quickly brought the ball between her long, lean legs and shot past his right side to the basket, laying the ball easily into the hoop. Celeste 1, Dan 0.

"Beginner's luck," Dan claimed with a smirk. "Make it, get it. Your ball."

She tried her opening move again. Dan shifted to the right, ready for her, but she stepped back and shot the ball over his head. 2-0.

She smiled innocently as he gaped. Her next two points came easily, through another fade-away and an expert behind-the-back move.

"Last one," she gloated.

Kaiba chuckled. Fraser looked at him uncertainly.

She turned her back to the basket and dribbled, forcing him away with a well-planned box out. Dan grinned and seized his opportunity. Her backside rammed into him, and he snaked his hand to the front of her shorts, quickly pulling the fabric down on her left hip to flash a thin string of a thong. She dropped the ball and froze.

Kaiba began storming for the pair, his hands clenched into fists.

"Ha-ha! I knew it," Dan exulted. "It's a thong, Fraser, I win!"

Celeste shoved him back hard, replacing her shorts and glaring at him. "What the hell was that?" she snarled, her cheeks heating.

"That, gorgeous, was the bet," Dan explained with a nonchalant shrug.

She fumed, "Your bet was on whether or not I was wearing underwear?"

"Precisely."

By then Kaiba had reached them, and he stepped between them, extending his arm protectively to her. "Leave her alone," he ordered in a low growl.

Dan's eyebrows raised, vanishing under his long curly bangs. "Oh? And who are you, her boyfriend? Where are you from anyway."

"Japan," Kaiba answered flatly. "And I'm her employer."

"Re-ally?" Dan asked, eyeing her with curiosity.

"Seto, I'm fine," she murmured, touching Kaiba's arm lightly.

"Seto?" Dan echoed. "Hm. What's your name, beautiful?"

Kaiba looked back in time to see her eyes light with a hot flame of rage, and her hands balling tightly. She shoved past him and pointed to herself.

"_I'm_ Celeste Dawson," she yelled, "_he's_ Seto Kaiba," - - she indicated Kaiba - - "and if that doesn't scare the shit out of you already, _I'm_ the one who'll curb-stomp _your ass _into next week! _Do I make myself clear?_"

Dan's face paled. He turned sharply on heel and sprinted to the fence, up the path, yelling, "RUN, FRASER!"

Fraser took one look at Celeste and hastily followed his friend.

Kaiba waited for her anger to cool before asking, "You okay?"

"Just beyond pissed," she muttered. "What a pervert."

"That was impressive," he remarked, patting her shoulder.

She smiled. "Really?"

"Really. He left with his tail between his legs. Nice job."

Mokuba, who had seemingly been revived, staggered up to them. "Who wants to go to the pool?" he gasped.

XXX

Kaiba lowered himself into the shallow end and let out a comfortable sigh. He and Mokuba had the entire pool to themselves, it seemed. Celeste was lounging on a chair, laying on her stomach and working on her tan.

_Purple is a flattering color on her, _he decided, his eyes following the delicate line of her bikini bottom along the soft curve of her rump.

Mokuba abruptly splashed water into his face.

"Wha - -" Kaiba said, jolted unpleasantly from his observations. He scowled playfully at his little brother. "That's it. Come her, you - - !"

Mokuba gaped in terror as he was tackled mercilessly into the deep end of the pool, and the two Kaibas had a wrestling match beneath the water. Kaiba felt bubbles rush past his face as Mokuba managed to wriggle out of his grasp and kick back to the surface. When Kaiba emerged, his hair hanging limply in his eyes, Mokuba had just finished saying something to Celeste.

"...please help me, he's gonna hurt me!" he begged her, his hands clasped under his chin while he treaded water.

Celeste lifted her head slightly. "I'm tanning," she mumbled drowsily.

"C'mon, Celeste, come swimming!"

She groaned and removed her sunglasses, slowly rising from the chair and tossing her long hair behind her.

_Purple is _very_ flattering on her, _Kaiba thought, admiring. He sank back into the water, holding his breath and keeping his eyes open. A few moments later, she dove fluidly into the deep end, gracefully flipping back to where she was right-side-up in the water. Her eyes were a bit squinty - - she probably wasn't used to the chemicals - - but she saw him and smiled. Her hair floated about her head as she swam over to him, then put both hands on his shoulders.

His expression appeared to perfectly convey the words in his mind: _What are you doing?_

She smirked, then pulled herself into his lap, straddling his waist. _This, _her eyes said. Then she pressed his lips to his, sealing off the water and allowing his tongue open access.

He grunted and was suddenly glad for the chilly temperatures around him. He slid his eyes closed, and gave in to the embrace - - until water went up his nose.

Celeste giggled softly as he put his hands under her thighs and kicked them up to the surface. He coughed and sputtered, and she tweaked his nose lightly.

"That's why you hold your breath when you're under water," she teased, and kissed him again.

"Hey, Seto, when're we - -" Mokuba began to ask, then noticed their position and shut his mouth with an audible snap. He ran off, pumping his fist and proclaiming his victory in getting his brother a girlfriend.

As Celeste leaned forward, her forehead resting on his, he couldn't restrain a smile of his own. _Tonight's the night, _he concluded. _Tonight, I make her mine. _


	36. Giving In: It's Not So Bad

***to start off, the song that inspired this chapter is "the perfect mistake" by cartel. you'll see why when you read... anyway, i'll be posting the full 'BEWL playlist' at the very end, so you can listen and reminisce. ;) and, as a side note, the two perv-buddies in the last chaper, dan and fraser, are named after two real people, who really are that perverted. i thought it would make a nice addition to the story. anyway, on with the fic!***

Chapter 36 - - Giving In: It's Not So Bad

It was difficult to decide why I basically began an underwater make-out session with Kaiba. I mean, yeah, it was interesting to see him relaxing in the pool - - and even more interesting to watch the surprise in his face - - but it's not usually my _modus operandi_.

So, as I stripped down in my room as the sun set, toweling off my sticky, water-wrinkled body, I pondered my "Kaiba situation." Since we were on the second floor, I wasn't too worried about being spotted, standing in front of the window completely naked.

_Could it be that you're in love with Kaiba? _Marnie had asked me in an e-mail yesterday. _I mean, I saw the looks you got when you thought about him. And the way you talk about him in our messages. I'm sure Joey can see that, too. _

And he had. He might have been teasing, but he said something about 'getting lovey-dovey with money bags,' so I assumed he knew about my feelings as well.

"It's only physical," had been my mantra this whole trip. And that was partially true; I was very attracted to him for his body. He had a great figure. But, then, I could see that under the icy shell, Seto Kaiba had a heart of gold. He simply never let it show.

I'd watched him around his brother, seen the humor in his eyes when he made me angry. I suppose the best analogy I could muster was that of a pineapple, stupid as it may seem. Sharp and intimidating on the outside, but nice and sweet on the inside.

I chuckled softly. Kaiba as a fruit. Now _that_ was something to laugh at.

Bending down, I plucked a discarded silk robe from the floor and wrapped it around myself. I had just finished tying it when there was a rap at the door of my room, light and hesitant.

"Come in," I called, then added jokingly. "I'm clothed."

Kaiba stepped in, gazing at me, looking ashamed. It was an unfamiliar expression, on him, at least. "I need your help," he said.

A million possible options zoomed through my mind at once. "What do you need help with?"

He sighed. "How much do you know about burns?"

XXX

"OW!" Mokuba cried, pressing his face into the comforter beneath him. He was lying face-down on his bed, grimacing, while Celeste rubbed aloe vera on his back, where there was a large patch of skin that was colored a searing, sympathy-enciting shade of red. She sat beside him, a bottle of the cooling gel between her legs. Kaiba leaned against the wall nearby, his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Just try and ignore it," she soothed, squeezing another dollop of aloe into her hand.

"How can I?" Mokuba groaned, wiggling beneath her touch. "It burns!"

She smoothed over an area on his shoulder. "What sunscreen did you use, anyway?"

"The orange one, on the kitchen counter. Ow."

She turned to Kaiba and tilted her head, asking him silently to retrieve it. He went quickly to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle, and returned to the bedroom, tossing the sunblock to her.

"The same one I used," she mused, reading the label. "SPF eight. You re-applied it after three hours, right?" Quickly, she checked her own shoulder for a similar burn and found none.

Mokuba lifted his head, flinched at the pain it caused, and said blankly, "You're supposed to re-apply it after three hours?"

Kaiba banged the back of his head against the wall. Celeste dropped her face into her clean left hand.

"And there's your problem," she declared. "This stuff loses its potency after a while, between the pool and your sweat and how well it absorbs into your skin. Plus, the sun's a lot stronger here. Be careful next time."

"Right," Mokuba whimpered. "Ow..."

"Let one of us know if you feel dizzy or sick, okay?" she requested, more gently.

"Okay. I just wanna sleep now." He wriggled up higher on the bed and flopped into the pillow.

She smiled, then capped the bottle of aloe, got up, and left, with Kaiba trailing after a tad more slowly. Once they were in the kitchen area, she set the aloe bottle on the table and turned to Kaiba with a smirk.

"So...why did you ask for my help anyway?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

He frowned slightly and averted his gaze to the window. "I had no idea what I was doing," he replied flatly. "I practically raised Mokuba... but I'm of absolutely no use in a situation like this." Shrugging, he added pointedly, "The _motherly_ crap."

Her teeth flashed in a full-fledged smile, and she strolled up to him. "You've done just fine with him, Kaiba. He's a great kid - - even if it was his plan the entire time to hook us up."

"Right," he agreed, sighing. He glanced at her, at the devious twinkle in her eyes and the tempting curve of her chest beneath the thin robe. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said, and started walking off.

He took a firm hold of her wrist and yanked her back, her body slamming into his. He remained fixed to the spot.

"No you don't," he teased softly. "I was planning to finish where you left off in the pool, Miss Dawson."

"Were you now, Mister Kaiba?" she asked, leaning closer.

His eyelids lowered, brows rose, and mouth covered hers, gaining access easily. He wrapped his arm around her back and hoisted her up so that she would stand on his feet, which would make their height a bit more equal. His free hand fondled her breast through the fabric of her robe, rubbing in circles with his thumb. He grew tired of that, though, and pushed the robe aside for skin-to-skin contact as his lips traveled down to her neck.

She tilted her head back, and he trailed kisses up and down her throat. "Seto...," she rasped.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice muffled. She smelled like chlorine, coconut sunscreen, and orange soap. It was an intoxicating combination.

"I...I need to shower." She pulled away suddenly, her face unsure.

"W-what?" he stammered, taken off guard.

"I stink. I. Need. To. Shower." Her eyes glittered, and she hurried off, entered the bathroom, and closed the door. A moment later, the hard blast of the shower was heard.

_What...just happened? _he thought, bewildered. It had seemed like she wanted _that_... but she ran off, her tail between her legs.

_What the fuck is going on? !_

With a jolt, the answer clicked in his mind. A sly smile crossed his lips, and he followed her to the bathroom.

When he opened the door, the steam had already clouded the mirror and shiny fixtures with fog, and the air was thick with it. Beyond the shower curtain, he could see the outline of her figure beneath the shower head, carefully washing her arms, shoulders, and chest...

Just the thought started to get him hard. He tried to remove his wet swim shorts as quietly as possible.

Celeste abruptly stuck her head out, just as he dropped his trunks. Her hair was plastered against her head, and her mascara was running. Surprisingly, it was attractive to him.

"I thought for a second you wouldn't figure it out," she murmured as he pushed the curtain aside and stepped in with her.

He smirked, pulling her close. The feeling of her skin, slick and hot, against his was unimaginably pleasant. He groaned softly, then growled, "I figure everything out. Fact of life."

She shoved him back, putting him directly beneath the stream of heated water. "And now you're all wet. Fact of life."

His hair sagged down into his eyes, blocking his view of her entirely. "Fuck," he muttered.

"Let's," she laughed, and started to scrub at his scalp. Only after the scent of orange reached his nostrils did he realize she was washing his hair with _her_ shampoo.

_Two can play at that game, _he thought, and, pushing his bangs out of the way, snatched up his body wash, drizzled some into his palm, and lathered it onto her chest and neck. "Gotcha," he taunted.

"Hey!" she protested. She grabbed for her bar of soap at the same time he found his shampoo.

He smirked as they ended up washing each other, and finally he gave up the game and pressed her to the comparatively cold tile wall. She squeaked in surprise, and then was silent as he kissed her, hitching her leg around his waist.

She was still toying with him, obviously, but now there was no doubt in his mind.

Tonight _was_ the night.

***see? the reason for the song, as i must explain, is that seto is celeste's perfect mistake...and oh boy is she makin' it! anyway, i must leave you hanging for ONE MORE CHAPTER. call me evil if you wish, but i intended for it to be this way. haha. i'm so mean to my readers. stay tuned!***


	37. Things No One Needs To Know About

***all i can say now is: IRONY! right after i published the chapter about mokuba getting his back burned...ta-da. i go to my cabin and the entire back side of my body is scorched. i hate the sun right now. anyway, you can really see a difference in celeste after this... note the change from 'kaiba' to 'seto' in how she thinks of him. and i realize i've kept you all in suspense for 36 chapters... wow. i'm really sorry about that. ^-^" but oh well. you have your filthy sex scene now...! haha, enjoy! !***

Chapter 37 - - Things No One Needs To Know About

It took some persuasion and some well-placed massaging, but I managed to coax Kaiba out of the shower. I quickly dried myself with a towel, then was given only seconds to wrap myself in it before he scooped me up bridal-style and kicked the door open with his foot.

I quickly glanced down to make sure he at least had his towel tied around his waist, which he did. I was just afraid if Mokuba somehow saw us in such a compromising position, it would be less than pleasant trying to explain it.

He carried me to his room and set me on the middle of the bed, carefully peeling back the towel and gazing at my naked body.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious. His amazed stare was making me a little uncomfortable.

He chuckled and leaned over me, tossing his own towel to the floor. "You have no clue how distracting you are," he murmured.

I gasped as his mouth covered my breast, and he nipped lightly at the nipple. "Seto... are... are you...?"

He sat up, wordlesly reached under the pillow behind me, and pulled out a small foil packet.

"Oh."

His hands moved up and down my legs, creating heat both by friction and by the simple touch of his skin.

"Did you have this planned all along?" I asked quietly, reaching up to pull my fingers through his wet hair.

He shrugged. "It comes to me as I go." Grinning, he flipped me on top of him and playfully shook me. "Now, I would appreciate it if you'd stop delaying. I've been waiting for this."

I laughed. "Right." I lowered myself on top of him, gently outlining the muscles on his chest with my fingertip while his tongue explored my mouth, trying to force some kind of response from me. I strained to hold back my reaction - - just to get a rise out of him.

Cobalt blue flashed with frustration for a split second, then he put his hand between my legs and rubbed over my hot spot.

That did it. I moaned and moved my hips along his palm, urging him to go on.

Satisfied, he carefully, almost expertly, opened the packet with one hand and slid me slightly off him to slip it over his hardened length.

"Going to the main event, are we?" I teased breathlessly as he shifted our positions again, putting me beneath him. "No foreplay?"

He growled deep in his throat. "The past few months of seeing you in low-cut blouses and tight skirts are more than enough to count. Besides, we had the pool and the shower. Let me get on with this..." He looked me over again and shuddered. "...Please..."

Seto Kaiba just said 'please.' What crazy, fucked-up world had I entered? (And could I stay there forever...?)

I smiled and spread my legs, though my heart was pounding at a mile a minute in my chest.

"You've never done this before," he stated.

"Nope."

"So...you know...?"

"That it'll hurt. Yeah. Just...just do me already."

He looked at me in surprise. I don't think anyone had ever put it that plainly for him.

His gaze never broke from mine as his tip gently probed my entrance. Then there was a sudden discomfort, almost a ripping sensation, between my legs as my inner walls struggled to accomodate this new presence.

A choked gasp escaped me. Hot tears stung the corners of my eyes.

"You okay?" he asked softly, caressing my face.

I nodded. It was already fading, and I moved forward, to test the feeling. I felt heat building in my stomach.

He read my expression and saw that I was good to go, so he started slowly, allowing me to get used to his being there. With every thrust that met my inner heat, I let out a tiny moan. He put his hands on either side of me, supporting his weight while he picked up the pace steadily. His kisses blazed a trail of fire down my neck, halting at the hollow at the base of my throat. His tongue traced the shallow bowl, and my fingers instinctively tangled in his hair.

"Seto," I whispered.

"Yes?" he asked, his lips tickling the top of my right breast.

"You're a crazy bastard, did you know that?"

His eyes lifted to meet mine, and he grinned crookedly. "I think I've heard that one before. Then again..." His tongue flicked teasingly over the nipple. "...I've been called a lot of things. And you don't mind." His teeth tugged gently, then harder, and my back arched against him.

Suddenly, he wasn't going fast enough to satisfy me. I bucked my hips against him, trying to pick up the pace, to increase the pleasant pressure building within me.

He laughed into my skin and sped up, drilling me into the bed with each movement of his body. My moans turned into cries, louder with each second.

"S-seto... I think I... I'm..." I could barely get the words out.

"Go ahead," he said, and pressed down on me, nibbling on the junction of my neck and ear.

Just that small action was all it took. I tightened around his shaft, the heat overloading my senses, and made use of the proximity of his shoulder to muffle my newly-found scream of release.

I thought that maybe he'd let me rest after that, but he kept his previous tempo, or faster, even. It kept me on the edge, until he finally found the end of his sexual cliff - - my tongue forcing hungrily into his mouth - - and he came, rocking against me, his sweat dripping down onto me.

We detangled ourselves, and I felt abruptly empty with the loss of his length. I settled for having him rest his head in my lap while I lounged back on the pillows.

A lazy, groggy feeling overcame me, and I smoothed his hair back on his head, almost petting him.

"Done for the night?" he asked, sounding drowsy himself.

"Yup," I said, twirling a damp chestnut lock around my little finger. "That, uh... that was fun."

He rolled slightly to see my face. His was amused. "Good. I could go into detail on how that was for me... but I won't." He closed his eyes contentedly and kissed my thigh.

I smirked. "Um...Kaiba?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm just gonna call you Seto from now on... Is that okay?"

His eyes opened, and he smiled, looking almost awed. "That's fine...Celeste."

And so, newly-dubbed Seto and I fell asleep like that, his head cradled against my legs and my hand on his neck.

XXX

I awoke to bright sunlight that poured in through the window that Kaiba - - _Seto,_ I corrected myself - - had left open last night. It was already ungodly hot outside, and the thin sheen of sweat that coated me left me feeling sticky and uncomfortable. When my eyes opened, I was resting on the pillows, and Seto's head was on my stomach. He was peacefully asleep, and his slow, even breaths fanned across my skin in warm puffs. Once I shifted my arms, his breathing changed, and he lifted his head to smile at me - - and yes, I do mean _smile_.

"Morning," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"G'morning," I murmured groggily.

He planted the lightest of kisses on my belly-button and asked, "Tired?"

I waited a few seconds before nodding. "A little. And really hot."

He chuckled. "In which way?"

I rolled my eyes. "Temperature-wise." (Though the little circles he was drawing on my inner thigh weren't helping matters.) "Does it have to be so damn hot?"

"It's Florida. So yes."

I groaned and streched my legs, which had become numb and tingly beneath his weight. "I feel like I need another shower." Responding to a devious glint that entered his eyes, I added, "Alone, this time."

He shrugged and sat up, sliding back on the bed and coming to rest beside me. His hands found my waist and pulled me close against his side, only amplifying the heat I felt inside and outside my body.

"I'm glad I could spend the night with you, Celeste," he whispered. His eyes glittered in the sunlight, creamy yellow flaring on cobalt blue for a few seconds before both colors disappeared and hebrought me in for an easy, smooth kiss.

His tongue teased mine, slipping under my lower lip and then past my teeth, and I didn't try to fight him; I knew he was the one in charge...for now. I carefully crawled atop him, straddling his waist with my legs to stay balanced. A ghost of a touch of his hand on my breast sent a chill through my entire body, but this wasn't enough. I needed more.

I grabbed his hands, intending to forcefully press them to my chest, when the floorboards squeaked, the door creaked, and Seto froze.

I took my mouth from his and turned slowly.

Mokuba stood in the doorway, his mouth hanging open and his eyes growing wider and wider every second.

I felt my heart jolt. "M-mokuba," I stammered. "This, um... it's, uh..."

"This isn't what it looks like," Seto said, finishing my lame explanation for me.

Yeah, this wasn't me about to get it on with my boss - - AGAIN - - while I wasn't sitting on top of him and his hands weren't positioned right over my boobs. And we weren't both completely naked. Real believable.

I didn't know what to expect of Mokuba, but it took me by surprise when he threw his head back and hands in the air.

"FINALLY!" he cried, with a quick eye-roll before he turned and exited, yet again proclaiming his success.

I turned to Seto and smiled, quickly kissing him before climbing unsteadily out of the bed. "We should get going."

"Right," he muttered, searching for a pair of pants. Taking into consideration the fact that none of my clothes were in here, he tossed me the tight black turtleneck he wore under that ridiculous white coat he had.

While he pulled on a pair of plain blue pants, I slid the turtleneck on. It was a bit too long, covering me down to the buttocks where it would normally cover Seto to the waist, and was extremely tight in the chest. I don't think he minded, though. His arms encircled me, and his temple rested against mine.

"See you at breakfast?" he breathed into my ear.

I drank in the smell of his cologne, shivering at the memories from last night that would doubtlessly be ingrained in my memory for eternity. "Yep. Till then."

He took hold of my shoulders and spun to face him, so he could feather one last delicate kiss on my lips. I nearly crashed into a wall on my way out of the room.

Once I reached my own, flawlessly made bed, I collapsed atop it, rolled to my back, and sighed dreamily. I never wanted to leave.


	38. The Calm Before The Storm Literally

***more delays... i feel bad. :( anyway, i have more ideas filling up my overactive brain on how to wrap up this story, plus to begin two more that i have on the way. i'm big on the oc's. obviously, so get ready for two new characters involved with yusei fudo and seto (the priest this time!)... if you're interested, hit me up when they get started. i don't know much about how the hell you're supposed to write about a duel, so i just left that open to your imaginations. and _blades _is one of my fave movies, so i had to throw that in there. lol. but enough rambling, back to celeste! **

Chapter 38 - - The Calm Before The Storm. Literally.

Surprisingly, the morning dragged horribly - - even though Mokuba had gone out and left me perfectly alone with his older brother. I was reclining on the couch, almost asleep, when a drop of icy water unexpectedly plopped onto the direct center of my forehead. My eyes flew open.

"Hey!" I cried in protest, sitting up fast. I wiped the water from my face and glared at Seto, who leaned on his elbows on the back of the couch, smirking at me.

"Ah, so you are awake," he teased, smirking.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded. "Chinese water torture?"

He just laughed softly to himself and walked off, leaving me to steam and conjure up ways to get revenge. I had a damn good plan that involved chains - - and possibly some cold whipped cream **(XD abridged series reference)** - - but, thankfully, before I did anything drastic and unecessary, Mokuba came back, carrying a large box with holes in it.

"Package," he gasped. "For Celeste." With a labored grunt he set it down on the floor and handed me a small card as I came over to take a look.

"It's from my dad," I noted with surprise. As I scanned the message, Seto approached and read it with me over my shoulder.

'Celeste,' it read. 'I'm sorry, honey, but we simply couldn't take it - - or him - - anymore. Accept my apologies if Mr. Kaiba doesn't approve. Your mother was ready to kill him. Miss you. Love, Dad.'

I frowned. "Hm. Interesting."

"Wonder what it is?" Mokuba mused, and kicked the box sharply.

A loud yowl resonated throughout the condo, the echo bouncing off the walls seconds afterward. Mokuba leaped a few inches in the air and ran to cower behind his brother in terror, his wide gaze fixed on the box.

"Whatever's in there, it's freaking _possessed_!" he exclaimed, more than half of his pale face hidden by Seto's shirt.

I cautiously approached the box, knelt beside it, and tapped it. It responded with a low growl.

"Curiouser and curiouser," I murmured, smiling. I quickly stood, grabbed a pair of scissors, and used one side of the blade to slice through the tape.

"Careful, Celeste," Mokuba warned. I could almost hear Seto's eyes rolling.

When I pried open the flaps and gazed into the shadowy interior, I found myself staring into a pair of large amber eyes.

"Louie!"

"Louie?" Mokuba repeated quizically.

I put my hands under the cat's stomach and lifted him up, cradling him against my chest. He hissed softly, then seemed to recognize me and licked my chin with his rough tongue.

"Ohh, my poor baby, you had to get flown all the way from Japan?" I crooned, bouncing him. "Aww, don't worry, Mommy will take care of you."

I turned, with Louie still in my arms; he sent out a rhythmic purr, and his expression was nothing short of contentment. Mokuba gaped at me, and Seto grimaced in distaste.

"No," Seto told me simply.

"Please?" I begged. "Look at this little face... How can you say no?" I raised Louie up so his furry visage was closer to mine.

Seto shook his head and scowled. "I can say no."

"Puh-leeeeeeaaase?" My eyes widened pleadingly, and I let my lower lip tremble, just slightly.

Tense silence reigned over the room for a few seconds. Mokuba looked nervously from Seto to me to Louie and back again, awaiting the outcome.

At last, Seto lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "Keep it away from my jacket, and it can stay," he said with a sigh.

"Yes!" I set Louie on the floor and embraced my pet's savior. "Thank you!"

He rolled his eyes again, then smiled as I kissed him.

Mokuba tried his best to ignore the 'gross, romantic crap' and flipped on the TV. The weatherman had just begun talking.

"...and with this front moving in over the Orlando area, we can expect a heavy thunderstorm setting in tonight, then rain into the next day. It oughta be clear by morning, and mostly sunny throughout the rest of the week." He smiled, folded his arms, and in an overly-chipper voice laughed, "Back to you, Dave."

A shiver rippled along my spine. _Thunderstorms. _Great. That was just fabulous.

Mokuba glanced back at me. I'm sure I looked like I'd seen my own death.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Seto eyed me inquisitively.

I gulped and giggled nervously. "Uh, ah, yeah, Louie doesn't like storms all that much. He won't be happy." I plastered a wide, cheesy grin on my face.

"O...kay...," Mokuba said, and turned back to the news.

Seto pursed his lips and squinted at me. I knew for sure he thought my explanation was some serious bullshit.

"Louie doesn't like storms?" he asked slowly.

"Nope, gets scared to death, the poor thing." I tugged lightly on my earlobe and glanced down. "That might be a problem, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess it would." Still unconvinced, he gave me a last, skeptical frown before going into his room and closing the door. Almost immediately I heard the clacking of fingers on a keyboard.

While Seto reverted back to his hermit ways, Mokuba and I settled on the floor and decided to kill time in the best ways we could think of: card games, board games, and, once we became bored enough, a round of Duel Monsters. It was about six when Mokuba brought his deck out.

With a devilish grin, Mokuba revealed his secret weapon - - or, rather, all three of them. He'd swiped his brother's Blue-Eyes White Dragons from his deck.

Using a briefcase full of extra cards, I'd been building my own deck to use, easily including the loaned Swordsman of Landstar from Joey, until I sighted the three beasts in his hand.

"No," I said, accusingly, "no, no, _no_. You can't, you'll kill me."

"Only if I draw them," he pointed out. "And I'll have to get Polymerization to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate." His eyebrows waggled over the fan of cards he held. "But yes, you're at a big disadvantage. Haha."

I sighed heavily and patted my cards into a neat stack. "Okay. I'm ready. What next?"

He stared at me. "You don't know how to play?"

"No, I know how to play. Joey taught me everything. I just don't know if you'd rather play on the floor or with Duel Disks."

The words 'duel disk' must have been like catnip for Seto, because his door opened and he emerged from his seclusion as soon as the phrase rolled off my tongue.

He sat down above us on the couch and quirked one eyebrow. "You're dueling her?" he asked Mokuba, eyeing me disdainfully.

Mokuba nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. She says Joey taught her to play."

A harsh cruelty glinted in Seto's eyes. "The mutt taught you? You're doomed."

My shoulders tensed. "I thought by now you'd be above the childish name-calling, _rich-boy_."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just let me see your odds in this duel." He extended his hand for my cards.

I grudgingly placed the stack in his palm and waited for his verdict, shifting my weight from thigh to thigh, my hands pressing into the floor.

He looked over each and every card, analyzing the text and noting the combinations of monster, trap, and spell cards. Towards the end of the deck, he smirked and plucked one card from the rest, turning it around with a flick of his fingers. "And where did you get this?"

Naturally, it was the Swordsman of Landstar.

I glowered at him, saying nothing.

"The dog, right?"

I lowered my gaze to the rug. "Yeah."

He chuckled. "Maybe it's him that you should be going after, and not me."

I felt my blood boil. "I'm not in any way - -"

"Guys, guys, break it up," Mokuba said, raising his hands. "No need to fight. Let's just get on with the duel."

"Fine," I muttered, yanking my deck from Seto's grasp. Then I smirked at Mokuba. "Let's duel!"

XXX

Of course I lost. That goes without saying. But at least I put up a good fight before I was ultimately defeated. I drained Mokuba to a mere two hundred life points when he eliminated the remainder of mine. My Hyozanryu was obliterated by none other than the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Even Seto had to smile at that.

I slapped hands with Mokuba and we exchanged a 'great dueling' wish, and then I stood up and streched. I found the clock on the microwave and saw that it was now eight-thirty.

"Wow. We spent two and a half hours playing a card game." I smirked. "Interesting. Very interesting."

"Hey, Celeste, wanna watch a movie?" Mokuba grinned and waved a DVD box in the air. "C'mon, please?"

I smiled. "Okay, fine. What movie is it?"

"It's _Blades of Glory_. Y'know, with Will Ferrell?"

"Oh great. Him." I slapped my forehead but came over and sat beside Seto on the couch. He hadn't left that spot since the duel began.

While Mokuba popped the disc into the player, I leaned back into the back of the sofa and briefly closed my eyes. When I opened them, Seto had leaned much closer to me, and his partial smile seemed apologetic.

"I'm sorry for being an ass," he said, his voice low so Mokuba couldn't hear. "I'll stop criticizing the mutt - - Wheeler, sorry - - and I'll make it up to you later."

My heart kicked into overdrive at the prospect. "Really?" I murmured.

"Really." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap, resting his chin on my shoulder. I tilted my head back, feathering a gentle kiss over his cheek.

Mokuba ignored us and sat on the opposite end of the couch, as far away as the piece of furniture would allow. He clicked 'play' on the remote, and the opening previews began.

As Seto's hand rubbed sensual circles on my leg, a distant rumble of thunder sent a quick shiver through me.

It was going to be a long night.


	39. The Power of a Storm

***not to sound arrogant and braggy (like seto USUALLY does...) but i can draw fairly well, and i wanna get my concepts up on deviantart for celeste, and eventually, all the ocs and their loveable partners. however, my scanner isn't working right, so for now, i'm screwed. my challenge for you, my wonderful readers, is to see what's in YOUR heads. can you guys draw out celeste? ~pulls a puppy-dog face~ it would be awesome! you can draw her alone, with seto, whatever! message me the link if you participate! thank you, wonderful peeps! also, check out my profile for more stories you can expect for me in the future... and here you go, another lemon within two chapters. you're lucky readers. ;)***

Chapter 39 - - The Power of a Storm

The low, ominous growl of thunder cracked the air beyond Kaiba's window. Rain pelted the glass like watery bullets. Lightning flashed, signaling the arrival of another explosion of thunder.

_The music of a storm,_ he thought, amused, as he lay alone in his bed, his arms crossed and fingers intertwined behind his head. Lightning as the cymbals. _Thunder as the bass drum. Rain as the snare drum. Wind as the flute. _

And it was music. It was beautiful, and he'd always enjoyed it. No matter the circumstances, he found at least five minutes in his hectic schedule to devote entirely to listening to the orchestra of nature created by the fierce gale outside.

He glanced to his right, to the large open area of bed. If only he had some one to share this performance with...

Smirking, he threw the sheets back, sat up, and anxiously rubbed his shoulder. If he wanted company so badly, why was he apprehensive in retrieving her?

_Because you're afraid of rejection? _a voice in his mind suggested. _Because you're sick of being alone?_

_I _always _walk alone, _he thought, scowling. _It's my way of life. That's how it's always been, and how it always will be._

_And what about Mokuba? If he's with you, you're not alone._

_...Mokuba doesn't know. He can't read my mind. As far as he knows, I'm just crabby. _

_So you're not crabby. What are you then?_

He sighed heavily. _Depressed, I suppose. _

The other voice was silent then. Yes, Seto Kaiba was depressed. No amount of Prozac or alcohol would ever fix that. He had everything in the world, yet he was never happy. An oppresive, heavy darkness loomed over him every moment of the day, weighing him down and never really allowing him to experience the simply joys life threw at him. But when he was with her... he felt slightly more human. More alive.

With a sudden determination, he stood, shrugging off the doubts and hesitation he harbored, and silently exited his room, proceeding down the hall to Celeste's, where the door was open. He stealthily peered around the corner, remaining mostly out of sight.

She was curled into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest, facing him, her eyes squeezed shut tightly. She looked... scared.

Confused, he stepped fully into the room as lightning illuminated it and thunder rumbled.

Celeste's eyes opened abruptly, and, upon seeing him, she sat up fast and gave a high-pitched shriek, which she quickly muffled with her hands.

He flinched back and hissed, "What the hell?"

She took a few large gasps before lowering her hands and closing her eyes. "Sorry," she whispered. "You surprised me."

He cautiously approached her, then sat on the edge of the bed, noting her disheveled appearance with a thorough glance.

Her eyes were huge, as wide as the moon and just as bright. Sweat dribbled down her face and neck, the former of which was colored bright red. Her hands trembled, and every now and again - - usually in time with the thunderclaps - - her shoulders would twitch.

She was an utter nervous wreck. He had never seen her like this - - and, oddly, he hoped he never would again.

"Are you...all right?" he asked apprehensively.

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, just fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

His eyes traveled about the dim room, and eventually located the beast, in all its fluffy immensity, lounging on a balled-up sweatshirt. It slept soundly, apparently oblivious to the chaos outdoors as well as within the walls.

Kaiba once again held her gaze and guessed, "It's not Louie that doesn't like storms, is it?"

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "You got me. Yes, I lied. As long as I can remember, I've hated thunderstorms. They terrify me, and I have no idea why. They... just do." She shuddered delicately, and then blinked wide, innocent eyes at him. "You must think I'm a wuss, huh?"

He shook his head, a tiny smile crinkling the corners of his mouth. "No. Of course not. It only makes you human." _Like I would know anything about that._

"Thanks," she muttered. She shivered again as another growl rippled the air.

An unfamiliar pang of emotion - - sympathy - - flooded him, and he reached out unthinkingly and grabbed her hand, which seemed so very small compared to his own. He half-expected her to draw back, but instead she smiled and turned his over, gently tracing the lines imprinted on his palm.

He smirked. "I didn't know you read palms."

"I don't. But it's interesting to see what a person's hands can tell you about them."

His skin tingled under her touch, and she carefully followed a line horizontally crossing his hand. Then a curve around the base of his thumb, a semi-circle from his index to his little finger.

"See? I can tell you type a lot, because of these callouses here," she said softly, tapping some hardened skin on the tips of his fingers.

"What else can you see?"

She took her hand away and lifted her index finger. "Squeeze this."

Lifting an eyebrow, he wrapped his hand around her slim finger and chlenched it tightly.

She winced ever so slightly, and then pulled herself free, taking his fist into both of her hands. "You're determined, and very passionate." She winked. "Fiercely protective of those you care about."

When she sat back, he regarded her with a new sense of admiration. She'd read him fairly accurately. "Do you do that often?" he asked, turning his hand over and staring at it, trying to see in it the same things she had.

She shrugged, and then yelped quietly, jumping a few inches off the bed.

He shook his head slowly, then climbed more fully onto the bed, sitting beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tenderly nuzzled her forehead.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he murmured, his lips just brushing her hair.

All tension left her, and she slumped limply against him, her eyes fluttering. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips hotly to his.

Immediately he kissed back, his tongue yet again gaining control and probing the places that made her groan in ectstasy. The calloused fingers she had just pointed out dug into her back, forcing her closer to him. She pulled away with a wild gasp, leaving her tantalizing neck perfectly exposed.

He took advantage of this fact and latched on to her, sucking hard and gently biting down on the beautifully tender flesh. She tasted delicious. She moaned loudly, her legs moving anxiously. He teased her for a moment more, then left her to fall on her face when he suddenly got up.

Dazed, she asked breathlessly, "Wh-what...what are you doing?"

Smirking cryptically, he went to the window, unlatched it, and pulled it open. Instantly, the noise of the storm was amplified.

She paled slightly, and he returned to the bed, gathered her against his chest.

"I'll show you what's amazing about storms," he whispered seductively, his hands pushing under her oversized t-shirt. "It's powerful."

She giggled softly, starting to unbutton his shirt. "It figures you'd put it that way."

As his shirt fell away, he yanked hers up and over her head, sighing at the wonder of her breasts. The simple curve of them into her torso simply demanded attention, the pale pink of her nipples asked to be touched. He gave her the attention she deserved, taking both mounds in his hands and kneading them, watching with interest as her eyes darkened with lust. A gasp whooshed past her lips, and he grinned. It pleased him to see how much she was affected by his touch.

Leaving her breasts reluctantly, he hooked his thumbs over the hem of her panties and helped her shimmy out of them. Then two fingers spread her delicate petals and thrust inside her, gently stroking her inner walls. Her back arched, head lolled, hands reached for his pants. He lifted onto his elbows and shucked both his pants and boxers in one swift motion, then tossed them aside, but not before pulling the condom out of his pocket.

Her playfully scolding look was quite cute as he pulled the rubber over his erection, as if she disapproved of his anticipation of a situation like this. The expression melted away, though, when he jerked her atop him and eased into her, loving the way she involuntarily tightened, the soft flush her face took on. According to bedroom etiquette, the person 'on top' typically did most of the work, but he pressed deeply into the bed and then back up to get the most friction possible without her having to put forth any effort.

Thunder continued to roll, lightning crackled, and wind howled, accentuating the energy of the moment.

She groaned, her forehead leaning on his, her breasts within kissing distance. That proximity proved too much for him to resist, and he lifted his mouth to her nipple, biting gently.

It appeared that neither of them was going to last long tonight. For her, that was all it took to send her rushing headlong into an orgasm, and he followed soon after, as thunder boomed loudly and the rain flew inside through the screened window.

They kept their position, and he kissed her deeply, then gazed just that far into her glowing green eyes.

"That's the power of a storm," he whispered.


	40. Not What We Seem

***i am SO sorry! ! i've been on vacation, and was under the eagle eyes of my parents, who don't exactly know about my fanfiction exploits... mucho thanks to Maddenwars for kicking my ass in gear. thank you, chica! hopefully, this makes up for the lack of update. more to come... once i wrap this up, my yusei story will come along nicely, alongside one with priest seto. yay! ON WITH THE FREAKING FIC...FINALLY!***

Chapter 40 - - Not What We Seem

When Kaiba awoke, Celeste was still asleep, her cheek pillowed on his pectoral muscle. It was impossible not to crack a smile at how innocent she looked when she was sleeping. It seemed as though she were entirely incapable of the damage she could possibly cause. He'd done his best to hide her from the press whenever he could, but eventually the tabloids would begin to suspect something. He only hoped that 'eventually' didn't mean 'now.'

She shifted slightly, and she wrapped her leg around his, snuggling her face deeper into his chest. He smirked.

_If only I could keep her around KaibaCorp for a few years, _he thought, almost wistfully. _We could have this every day, practically. _

For a second, his thoughts were entirely blank, and then he shook his head sharply.

_What the hell was that? ! I can't keep her that long, it's bad publicity, not to mention bad for me!_

He gazed down at her solemnly, and watched as she opened her eyes, looked into his face and smiled with a bright adoration.

_Maybe I don't care about all that..._

"Good morning," he said, and caressed her shoulder.

She only beamed and used her thumb to stroke the base of his neck.

He leaned down, playfully annoyed by her silence, and kissed her lips, running his tongue along her gumline. Only when she gave up and released a happy groan did he crack a smile and pull her tightly against him.

"And how was your sleep, hm?" he asked softly, drawing his fingers through the silky, wavy mass of her hair.

She kissed his neck and murmured, "Great. But we have to go to work... ugh..."

He chuckled. "I wish I could change that."

Lifting her head, she fixed him in a hopeful, adorable emerald stare. "But you can... You're the CEO. You can't pull strings for _one_ day off?"

He struggled to keep a straight face as the full effect of her puppy-dog-pout was unleashed upon him. It was almost too good to resist. Almost.

"We already had our day off. It was last Sunday, when you were almost dead from jet lag."

Her face fell, and his heart plummetted with it. Why did he feel the sudden ache in the center of his chest when she was disappointed?

_Oh, right,_ he thought quickly._ First time for you. Welcome to _guilt_, Kaiba._

"I'll make it up to you," he put in, with a tiny cringe. Something told him he might regret saying that.

Her teeth flashed in a blinding smile, and she plopped a swift kiss on his cheek before rolling off the bed. He remained in a half-seated position, following with his eyes the flawless hourglass shape of her body. He started at the top of her neck, where it met her ear, then down to her shoulders, tracing the curve into her armpits. Around the outer roundness of her breasts, which could be seen past her ribcage. Down into her waist, nipping in, and then flaring out to her hips.

He had to stop at her thighs, and he shuddered, memories flooding him of the night before. Damn it, just the thought of her was more than sufficient to get him off now.

She turned a sultry look on him, her head just peeking past her shoulders. "What are you doing?" she asked softly, her arms twining around herself.

He cleared his throat and forced himself to tear his eyes from the tantalizing curves that continued to tempt him, now and every moment of the day. "Nothing," he answered at last.

She giggled softly, and began searching for something to wear.

As he slid the sheets back and squelched his forming erection, he thought back to the time before Battle City, when Ishizu Ishtar - - the crazed Egyptian woman with the bullshit talk about 'Millenium Items,' and 'Shadow Games' - - had told him of his supposed past, and given him the legendary Obelisk the Tormentor card.

_He glanced down at the card in his hand, Obelisk, one of the three legendary Egyptian God Cards. He held it before his eyes, then fixed the tall, tanned woman before him in a sharp stare, a smirk playing about his lips. _

_"...You may borrow it during the tournament," Ishizu was saying, her face flat, "but I shall expect it back."_

_The precious card partially obstructing his smug expression, he said, "It's not everyday a card this rare is handed to me." He lowered the card, and the smirk grew larger on his face. "What if I chose to keep it forever? What makes you think I can be trusted? I could walk out, and you'd never see it again."_

_She deadpanned him, her bright turquoise eyes boring into him. "You _will_ return the card to me." _

_"Hn," he said, turning his back to her and placing Obelisk inside his jacket. Then he began to walk away, his fist tightening around the handle of his briefcase. _

_"I have forseen it," she continued, a suggestive tone entering her voice. _

_He halted, and tilted his head just slightly. "I'll bet," he muttered._

_"You may not yet believe in destiny, but before the tournament is over, you will have to face your past." Her thin eyebrows lowered slightly. _

_He smirked. "You know, I read that once in a fortune cookie," he shot back, caustically sarcastic. "I'll organize this tournament - -"_

_"I thank you," Ishizu interrupted._

_"- - but I'm not going to set it up because of your fairytales or your hocus-pocus mind tricks." He set his sights forward, his gaze practically able to burn a hole through the wall. "I want to reclaim my title as the number one duelist." With that, he again started to leave. _

_Ishizu's low chuckle was heard. "Always about you, isn't it, Mr. Kaiba?"_

_His shoulders tensed, and the knuckles on the hand that held the briefcase turned white. "What was that?"_

_Her eyes were closed, and a tiny smile curved her lips. "One day, you will change. Something will have to turn your world on its end, and your perspective will be different from then on. I - -"_

_"Let me guess: you've forseen it."_

_She nodded, her hand snaking up to the accursed piece of jewelry that dangled just above her collarbones. "I have. Unfortunately, it would be too unfair of me to tell you exactly who will do this to you, but I can tell you that this girl may make your life hell for a while."_

_He quirked an eyebrow. "A girl? Some random bi - - er, woman - - is going to change me?" He snorted. "Fat chance."_

_"You will learn not to doubt my abilities one day, Kaiba."_

_With a flourish of violet fabric, he left, grumbling about what nonsense Ishizu was spouting. _

Back in the present, Kaiba blinked. Then he looked over at Celeste as she tried to clasp her bra straps behind her back, failing miserably with the cutest expression of frustration.

_God...Ishizu was right, _he thought. _She's going to be a handful. But... it's worth it._

Smiling to himself, he rose to assist her.

XXX

"Dear God," I muttered, my eyes drooping. My elbow rested on a polished cedar tabletop. My legs were crossed at the ankle, and feet rested slightly out of the painfully high pumps. Around me, suited men bickered and droned, arguing over whose plan was the best for the construction of part of Kaiba Land. Across the table, Seto sat back in his tall chair, trying not to look completely pissed. Beside him, Mokuba was balling up tiny pieces of paper and flicking them into the faces of the more obnoxious executives.

I sent the elder Kaiba - - my unofficial boyfriend, I supposed - - a pleading, desperate look. _Help,_ I mouthed.

He sighed silently. "Can we come to some form of orderly agreement, gentlemen?" he asked, raising his voice irritably.

One eyed him with disdain as the room quieted. "Orderly agreement, Mr. Kaiba?" he said, his tone biting. "When not one of these people can voice their opinions intelligently, it's a bit difficult. Besides... why are you concerned with _this_? I thought you had... other concerns...?" His beady, black eyes slowly slid to me, narrowing to slits.

I flinched back, while Seto glared and demanded, "What the hell are you talking about, Albright?"

Albright casually tossed a folded newspaper onto the table. It glided over the slick surface and bumped Seto's arm. Seto then picked it up, unfolded one of the pages. His mouth fell open.

"Where... did this... come from?" he asked, eyes wide.

I sat up perfectly straight, and then stood up. His mouth became a taut line, and he pushed the paper to me. I peeled aside the same number of pages he had, and my blood turned to ice.

**NOT AS COLD AS HE SEEMS?**

Seto Kaiba (left), seventeen-year-old CEO of Japanese game company Kaiba Corporation, has been seen wandering the Orlando area. This fact isn't surprising, considering the soon-to-be establishment of his Kaiba Land theme park here in Orlando. What is simply astounding, however, is how much he's been seen with his PR manager and suspected girlfriend, Celeste Dawson. The blond beauty (right) was hired in late September, and has appeared at Kaiba's side ever since. Employee interviews have revealed that he trusts Dawson more than any of his previous managers, and their chemistry is undeniable.

Our resources say that Celeste lives in a suburb of Domino City, Japan, and is the daughter of world-reknowned journalist Randall Dawson and his wife Yumi. She has attended West Point Academy for only a few months, and is taking leave from school to assist Kaiba in the construction process of his amusement park. She is nearly at the top of her class, and appeared to be following in her father's footsteps. It is unknown how the pair officially met, but she did conduct the first and only face-to-face interview with the billionaire after being selected by the _Domino Star, _Domino's teen-scene mag, to do so. Kaiba's secretary describes Celeste as, 'level-headed, cool, and determined,' when asking for an appointment, even after Kaiba refused. Her persistence paid off, and she earned the interview. Shortly thereafter, she was a well-connected employee of KaibaCorp.

Some people outside a Domino nightclub, the Ace of Hearts, claim that they saw the two in a rather passionate embrace during a heavy rainstorm. However, we are currently unable to solidify these sightings. It is also rumored that she spent Christmas Eve in the Kaiba compound, as per request of Mokuba, Seto's younger brother. Despite the insubstantiality of these stories, they have apparently all been proven correct by one photo, shown at the left. It was taken by an employee of the condominium Celeste and the Kaiba brothers are living in for the next few months - - all sharing one condo! - - in the pool. It is hard to deny the lip action pictured here. The witness also adds that Celeste's legs were wrapped around Kaiba.

This begs the questions: what if Kaiba really isn't as icy as he appears? Could Celeste and Seto actually be a legitimate couple? What kind of employer-employee complex is going on here? We can only hope to learn the truth, and wait for either of the literal power couple to give us an answer.

I put the newspaper down and felt a dozen stares penetrating me. It was like being in front of a firing squad.

"Please explain, both of you," Albright pressed.

I watched Seto stand, walk around the table to me, and stand directly beside me. His arm snaked around my waist and tugged me into his side, where I fit so perfectly it hurt. Staring up at him in amazement, a grin spread across my face.

"Yes, we are a couple," he said, and backed us up a step. "And if anyone has any complaints, I'd like to hear them now."

Silence. Even Albright seemed stunned speechless.

Seto chuckled softly, tauntingly. "That's what I thought." He took another large step backwards.

I laughed nervously as the shocked stares became curious. We were halfway to the door.

"Um... Seto...?" I whispered through my large, panicky smile. "What are you doing?"

He leaned down slightly, his lips barely moving as he murmured, "You told me to relax. I'm listening. We're getting out of here."

He lifted his head and announced, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll take our leave. I think you can settle this mess yourselves, boys. I've had enough of this. Goodbye."

He opened the door with his free arm, and we were free.

In the elevator, he knelt down and yanked my high-heels off, then hastily loosened his tie and undid the top few buttons of his shirt. Once finished, he pulled my suit jacket open and quickly kissed my neck, followed by my forehead.

"You told them the truth...," I said in wonder, beaming at him.

"I'm not afraid of them," he said simply, shrugging.

"Okay." I pulled out a single pin, which made my hair fall out of its bun and into waves about my shoulders. "Where to?"

He pondered for a moment, staring at the digital numbers that signaled our floor. I let my eyes roam the curve of his neck, the strong sharpness of his jawline. When he looked back down, at me, his eyes were bright with mischief.

"Anywhere we want."

***i hope that compensates...sorry... more on the way soon! !***


	41. To The Islands! Sort Of

***i greatly apologize to all my readers, especially those like zil sottil, who apparently explode when they're without my work. i've been on vaycay in florida, which is greatly what inspired this update, and there will be another one either later today or early tomorrow, so you won't be stuck with the ...ugh... cliffhanger for long. here ya go! ! !***

Chapter 41 - - To The Islands! Sort Of.

As with almost any teenage girl, silence isn't my thing. So sitting across from Seto, at an ice cream parlor, with absolutely no conversation whatsoever, drove me to insanity. I could discuss the weather, but that topic would be easy to pass over - the weather was HOT, and didn't show any signs of changing soon. Hence the frozen treats. And the news... I don't think either of us were particularly fond of the subject of the news after what had just occurred in the meeting. Typical date convo was something I didn't usually resort to, but the stubborn Kaiba left me no choice.

"So... what's your sign?"

At this, Seto smirked with a playful disdain. "My sign?"

Sighing, I put the ice cream bowl in my lap, picked up the spoon, and lightly tapped his nose, leaving a tiny dot of vanilla ice cream streaked with chocolate on the tip. "Your zodiac sign, Seto. I'm an Aries. Look, when's your birthday?"

His brows decsended, very slowly, narrowing his eyes with them. "October twenty-fifth," he said carefully as he lifted a napkin to his surely sticky nose.

"Ah," I replied. "You're a Scorpio. That...that explains a lot, actually."

"Explains a lot about WHAT?" he asked, sounding a bit insulted.

I giggled softly at the many sets of eyes I suddenly found glued to us. Good thing he'd thrown the whole 'secret relationship' thing out the window earlier, because we were certainly attracting attention in the last two hours since leaving the KaibaCorp building.

"The way you are," I clarified, shrugging. "Like I said, you're a Scorpio. Scorpios are fierce, passionate, protective. They also have a darker side to their personality."

"A darker side?" One corner of his mouth twitched.

I leaned closer and whispered, "You will come to the dark side...we have cookies."

He groaned. "How many times have you used _that_ line?"

I laughed and took another bite of my ice cream. "If your birthday was late October, why wasn't I invited to your party?"

He stared down at his own bowl. "I didn't have one. Mokuba wanted to have one... but I wouldn't allow it."

The jovial smile dropped from my face like it was made of lead. "Oh." Hoping to dodge the rest of that topic, I shoved a larger spoonful of rocky road into my mouth, and regretted it a few seconds later. A sharp pain raced across my temples and down through my jaw and upper pallette.

"Ow!" I cried, quickly pressing my hand to my head. "Jeez... that hurts..."

Seto looked at me curiously. "What's the matter?"

I grimaced. "Brain freeze. Ow."

Seto smirked. "That's why you eat this stuff _slowly_," he said, playfully reproachful.

I scowled and tried to ignore the pulsating, painfully constricted blood vessels in my head. "Asshole," I muttered under my breath.

He chuckled softly and reached forward. "Open your mouth."

I gave him a suspicious look, but obliged and did as I was told.

He inserted his thumb into my mouth and pressed the pad firmly against my frozen palate. A few moments later the pain had all but vanished. I breathed a gentle sigh of relief as he pulled his hand away.

"Thanks," I said softly. "Where'd you learn that?"

"I don't know how many times that happened to Mokuba. Works every time."

I was somewhat intimidated by his smug grin, yet comforted by his confidence in almost anything, even a trivial situation like this. "So," I said, leaning in close, "what now?"

He tapped a long finger on the round glass tabletop. "We could travel."

My eyebrows knitting in confusion, I asked, "Why? We're already in Orlando. There's plenty to see around here."

"All theme parks and shit like that. Nothing more."

Although he had a valid point, I couldn't contain my sarcastic quip. "Crap like the park you're building?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "You know what I mean. I was thinking along the lines of a more...isolated excursion."

"Uh...define 'isolated?'"

He smiled mysteriously and gently curled a finger under my chin. "How about a road trip?"

"Road trip? To where?"

"Over on the west coast, there's a place called Pine Island. I know a man that'll have us as guests. It'll be fun."

I contemplated that for a few moments, then decided to just give it a go. "What the hell. I'll try it."

Seto beamed triumphantly, polishing off his lemon sorbet. "Great. Let's call Mokuba."

Within two hours, I had packed enough clothes for five days, with an extra outfit for the trip, which would take three hours, giving or taking on the estimate depending on traffic. Seto would drive halfway, and then I would take over and bring us to the place on Pine Island, a little town called Bokeelia. Mokuba sat in the middle back seat of the Ford Edge we'd rented out, and I was riding shotgun. Seto, behind the wheel, gave me a bright smile as we began the drive, which, according to the pale blue digital numbers on the dash, was at four-forty-seven. That was probably to make me feel better about leaving Louie behind. He had his litter box, water, and food, and would be set for the five days we'd be gone, but I still felt guilty.

For anyone who has ever been on a long road trip (over an hour), you understand how pitifully boring and tedious they are. You can't distract the driver. You have to follow your rather obnoxious Garmin. Things will be thrown at the heads of complaining backseat drivers. Things will also be thrown at navigators in the passenger seat if they don't do their job correctly.

I've always hated them.

Thankfully, Mokuba was as close as it came to an angel. He kept silent and engrossed in his laptop most of the ride. The Garmin, though annoying, worked flawlessly, leaving me to simply leaf through some of the sheets for the competitors in the tournament. That raised some protests from Seto, but since he was forced to keep his eyes on the road before him, he fell quiet quickly as he was unable to stop my actions by physical means - the only kind he knew would work on me for sure.

By the halfway point, it was almost dark, both due to the time of year and the heavy clouds descending ominously over the area. I clutched the steering wheel with a frighteningly tight grip, praying for the storm not to come before we reached Bokeelia. I guess not every prayer gets heard.

The rain was pouring in sheets less than an hour later, and wind tried to shove the Edge off the shoulder and into the mucky grass. If there's anything I hate more than being in a storm, it's attempting to drive in one. I didn't even realize how nervous I was until I caught sight of my chalky face in the rearview mirror. I huffed out a huge sigh as Seto reached over and placed one of his hands over my considerably smaller one. I took comfort from the unmistakable sympathy in his expression and drove on. The Garmin led me down to Bokeelia, and then to a house on a street beginning with a 'b.' (We passed it quickly, and my English, though fluent, isn't absolutely perfect with strange names.)

I pulled into the gravel-and-shell-covered driveway and gazed at the two-story building, which had a two-car garage on the ground level, and wooden steps leading up the actual house. The deck that branched from the steps wound all the way around the house, allowing a sort of balcony for two rooms with doors. The pale gray panels that covered the sides seemed quite new, as did most of the white siding and windows. Seto had mentioned something about a lot of the homes and businesses in this area getting positively decimated by Hurricane Charley a few years back, so that could have been a possible explanation.

I switched off the engine and Garmin, then turned to Seto and smiled. "Well, we're here," I announced, unbuckling my seatbelt.

He rubbed his face quickly, then turned his head to glance into the backseat. "I take it I'll be the one carrying him?" he said.

I turned as well. Mokuba was out cold, slumped to his left with the laptop still on at his side.

I chuckled softly. "I'm a woman. I have no upper body strength. So yeah, that's your job."

"Figures," he muttered, and gathered the many papers that had become scattered at his feet. I smirked and got out of the vehicle.

We unloaded the Edge of its contents - - three suitcases and a duffle bag - - and then, hustling through the rain, climbed the stairs up to the front door, where I knocked only because Seto's arms were occupied by a slumbering Mokuba.

A short-statured, large-bellied man with scraggly white hair opened the door, his tired face showing surprise. "Mr. Kaiba?" he asked carefully in a baritone voice tinted by a Southern accent.

Seto nodded. "Hello, Dennis."

'Dennis' grinned widely, making his thin mustache stretch. "Well, what're you doing in this neck of the swamp, Seto?"

"We wanted a vacation that was...away from the bustle of the city," Seto replied, glancing over at me. "Is it okay if we stay here? I understand if it's an inconvenience."

"Oh, hell no! More than okay, c'mon right in!" He stepped aside carefully, and with his help I dragged the luggage into the house, which was beautifully cool.

Seto placed Mokuba on a large red armchair that sat right by the door, just in time for a fluffy golden retriever to assault him with paws at his waist and a tail that was a danger to anything in its way.

Seto actually laughed at the dog, scratching its ears affectionately. "This is Sandy?" he asked with a smile over at Dennis.

Dennis chuckled. "Yes, that's the Sandy-dog. Got bigger, didn't she?"

"She certainly did."

Sandy, after having her fill of Seto's attention, padded over to me and immediately began to cover me in as much blond fur as was physically possible. Her tongue lolled out and eyes twinkled in what could have passed for a doggy grin. I smiled and cooed, "Hello, Sandy. You probably smell my kitty, don't you?"

As if answering, she licked my hand and snuggled her face deep into my stomach.

"Ah, right," Dennis said uncomfortably. "Introductions. I'm Dennis Hayes. And you are?"

I smiled and straightened, sticking my hand out, which he took. "Celeste Dawson, PR manager for Kaiba Corporation," I replied confidently.

"Well, I'm an aspiring author and proud grandpa. I guess that evens things up."

I giggled softly.

"We met at a convention," Seto explained. "It was completely by chance, but we got to talking."

I suppressed the urge to snort in disbelief. I bumped into him a party - - albeit, I spilled his drink, too - - and he wasn't that cordial with me.

"I hope to write a book based on your boss someday," Dennis added, grinning at me.

I blushed a bright, heated pink as Seto's fingers intertwined instinctively with mine. "I'm more than just her boss, Dennis."

Dennis's eyes widened, and he laughed a low, booming laugh. "Well, well, Seto. I see where this has gone. I take it you and Mokuba will be taking the upstairs loft?"

Immediately, my eyes lifted to the top of the high-ceilinged room to find a section in the back that was guarded by a wooden railing. The stairs were probably in the hall, I assumed.

"...And Miss Dawson will have the spare bedroom," Dennis continued, and pointed down the hall. "Straight on down."

I nodded gratefully and dragged my suitcase where it was indicated (past a pair of perpendicular sofas, a flatscreen TV, and a black granite island) while Seto grabbed his and Mokuba's. Upon opening the white door, I was presented with a fairly large room with an elegantly made queen-sized bed framed by four tall carved posts. A dresser that matched the frame sat directly across from it, and to the back of the room was a glass door, which was covered by sheer curtains. Dangling from the curtain rod was a pair of keys.

I smiled at my accomodations and decided to see what Seto's were. Dropping my suitcase, I turned around and went back into the short hallway, where on my left was a bathroom and on the right a master bedroom and a closet - - or so I thought. After a few seconds, Seto unexpectedly emerged from the 'closet,' and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"What was that?" he asked, amused.

I pressed a hand to my chest, which was still damp from the rain. "You scared me. What's in there, anyway?"

He flattened himself to the wall so I could see the metal staircase that corkscrewed up into the loft.

"Oh."

He grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, squeezing me gently. "Don't worry. I'll let it go, because you're sort of pretty."


	42. Meet The Family

***hooray for useless filler! but anyway, i've decided that alongside this and the yusei fic, i'll try and turn ALL of 'blue eyes, white lies' into a manga. naturally, this will go up on . but that, of course, may take a while. be patient. also, dennis hayes is based off my own grandpa, and talia is me, basically. my evil personality really shines through in the last part. haha. so evil. but enjoy, anyway!***

Chapter 42 - - Meet The Family

After laying Mokuba in one of the two tiny twin-sized beds on either side of the loft, and after I'd teased Seto about how he would sleep in such a bed, we joined Dennis in the living room for a quick movie ("You haven't seen Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves in _The Lake House_?").

Dennis sat in a folding chair closer to the TV, and I settled close to Seto on a brown reclining loveseat. By the time the credits were scrolling by, I was half-asleep, my temple resting against his shoulder, and his arm was tight around my waist, keeping me from slumping over.

"Well," Dennis said, getting up with a shove and a grunt, "I'll be off to bed. You kids are free to stay up and watch TV, or another movie, whatever you want. Jeanelle, my wife, will be here in a bit with my grandkids. They're visiting from Michigan, had to catch a late flight. They'll gladly take the couch. The grandson, little Denny, and I will be out fishing early, until about noon. Natalia will probably be sleeping until then."

I shook off some of my sleep and noticed a set of framed pictures on the table to my right. First was a serious-looking boy with buzz-cut blond hair kneeling on grass, dressed in a full blue and yellow football uniform - - American football, that is. The next was of a girl with long, braided brown hair, in what looked like a baseball uniform. A glove was on her left hand and a bat at her right side. The last photo was of both the boy and the girl, standing before a lake bordered by a line of pine trees. They wore casual clothes and were both grinning from ear to ear.

I picked up the one with both kids. "These are your grandkids?" I asked, smiling.

Dennis chuckled. "That's Dennis and Natalia, yes. My pride. You'll meet them tomorrow, or tonight, if you stay up late enough."

Seto and I exchanged a doubtful look. "I think we'll be going to bed now," I said, and pushed myself up from the couch.

"Okay, then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Seto and I chorused.

We glanced at each other as we walked down the hall, and then stopped at my door.

"So...," Seto said quietly. "Reeves was the man hit by the bus that Bullock couldn't save, and she was trying to prevent it?"

I smirked. "I'll give that to you, 'cause you're kind of cute."

He shook his head in false disbelief. "Using my own words against me. That's a new low for you."

I shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to bed now, and I'll be there to bother you in the morning."

"Glad to hear it," he murmured. He leaned down and lightly kissed my mouth. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered hoarsely, and turned for my door, but not before nearly smacking face-first into the wall. His kisses always seemed to disorient me.

I fell asleep right away when my head found the pillow.

XXX

Sleeping alone was strange to me now. I'd gotten so used to waking up next to Seto in the morning - - whether naked or clothed - - that the far side of the bed seemed that much more empty, that much colder.

I pulled on loose capri pants to go with my oversized West Point Athletics t-shirt and staggered out of my guest room, out into the kitchen/living room. It was difficult not to notice the addition to the room. On the red couch that was parallel to the door, a blanket was folded somewhat sloppily beneath two pillows. On the loveseat, a girl was lying face-down in her own pillow, covered to the waist by a thin sheet. Her feet stuck out of the bottom and hung over the arm of the couch. Judging by her hair color and length, it had to be Dennis's granddaughter.

I smirked. The girl was out cold. Or, that's what I assumed, until I lightly bumped a metal chair against the granite island and she shot up from her makeshift bed.

Pale eyes wide, she gasped, "Wha-? Who's there? What's goin' on?"

Startled, I flinched back slightly. She took notice and winced apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said, grinning widely. "I don't take well to getting woken up in the morning."

I nodded slowly. "You're...Natalia, right?"

She beamed. "Yeah, and you got it right. But I like Talia better. And you're Grandpa's guest?"

"Yes, I'm Celeste. I...don't really have a nickname."

Talia shrugged. "Grandpa never did call us by other names. My brother has gone by 'Denny' most of his life, but Gramps still calls him 'Dennis.' Gets on my nerves sometimes."

I laughed at that. The girl was...interesting, to say the least. Her coppery brown hair, which was surprisingly akin to Seto's, was curled lightly and in complete disarray about her bright, cheerful face. Bluish-greenish eyes were framed by lashes made long and dark by mascara, which had slightly flaked during the night.

She blinked a few times, then reached to her side and plucked a green dropper bottle from the table, then unscrewed the cap and held it above her eyes. Dropping in a clear liquid, she explained, "I wear contacts. They dry out overnight. Technically, I'm not supposed to wear them like extended lenses, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do, right?"

I nodded. "Yep. That's it. So...you're from Michigan?"

"The Wolverine State, that's right. But I'd rather be living here, where I won't get teased because I like the Gators." She winked.

"Um...the Gators?" I echoed blankly.

"Oh. Sports team, from the University of Florida. Won the national championship a few years back... Where are you from, anyway?"

"Japan."

Her eyes grew even bigger than they were before. "Really? I'm into the Japanese culture, it seems really cool to me!"

I laughed. "And I enjoy America. We're polar opposites."

She smiled crookedly, half of her mouth picking up. "Nothin' wrong with that."

As I began to utter a response, Mokuba's voice called from above: "Hey, you're awake!"

I turned. He was leaning on the rail, still in the same clothes from last night.

"Hi," I said, chuckling. "And you're actually alive! It's a miracle!"

He rolled his eyes. "Hey, I was tired. And cars make me sleepy."

"Is Seto still asleep?"

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Yup. Wanna watch me wake him up?"

I glanced over at Talia. "Believe me, you'll want to see this."

We both entered what Talia told me she'd nick-named the 'mystical closet of wonders' and climbed the stairs. True to Mokuba's word, his brother was snoring softly, curled up on the bed to the left.

Mokuba made his quiet introductions. "I'm Mokuba. That's my big brother, Seto."

Talia's eyebrows rose. "I'll say. How tall is he?"

"Six-one," I muttered. "But his ego makes him seem taller."

We shared a quick laugh.

"Your English is great," she praised me.

Mokuba crouched down at Seto's side and slowly used a loose feather to tickle the tip of his nose. Seto brushed it away and kept on sleeping.

A frown wrinkling his forehead, Mokuba picked up a glass of water from the nightstand and dipped his finger in it, then carefully dripped tiny beads of water steadily onto Seto's face.

"What - - the - - hell," he grumbled, then rolled over to face the wall.

Mokuba grinned. He grabbed a loose sheet of paper. "Hey, Seto. Yugi's here to rip up your Blue-Eyes."

"He wouldn't," Seto muttered.

With a wicked smile, Mokuba slowly began tearing the paper down the middle.

Seto's eyes flew open. "Kisama!" he roared, and, in one fluid motion, rolled back over, sat up, and launched off the bed to capture his 'rival' in a flying tackle. They both crashed to the floor with similar grunts, and then Seto stared down at his little brother in shock.

"M-mokuba? !" he exclaimed, taking in the victorious expression and torn paper.

"Gotcha!" Mokuba cried, cackling.

Seto grimaced. "Never. Again."

He then sat up, releasing Mokuba, and looked over at us. "What are you two staring at?" he demanded playfully, as we tried to contain our laughter.

I was the first to fail. "It's not every day you get to see Seto Kaiba get embarrassed like that!" I quipped, holding my ribs.

Talia's mouth fell open. "Y-you're...you're Seto Kaiba?"

Seto nodded, a tiny smirk playing across his lips. "The one and only. And you are...?"

"Talia Hayes!" she enthused. "I'm a big fan!" She blushed and stared at her feet. "Sorry. Getting a little carried away there. But it's real nice to meet you."

Seto stood, brushing off his pajamas, and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you, too, Talia."

I swear, I've never seen a bigger smile on some one's face before. Talia took his hand almost reverently and beamed. "Grandpa shoulda known that he was friends with my idol. I play Duel Monsters, and I don't think there's a better duelist than you."

He smirked again as she dropped his hand, and they both turned in the direction of the stairs. "You do? What's in your deck?"

"Well, I've got mostly dragon-type monsters - - my favorite - - but there's female spellcasters in there too..."

Mokuba and I shrugged. His brother found some one to talk to, and that's all we could ask for.

Once downstairs, Seto was leaning against the counter while Talia bent down, digging inside a cabinet.

"What do y'all want for breakfast?" she called, her voice muffled by her position.

I elbowed Mokuba so that he would stop eyeing her backside before answering, "Your specialty?"

She stood and grinned, emerging with Bisquick and a large bowl in her hands. "Pancakes it is. Any requests? Gramps has a lot of stuff I can use."

All three of us guests gave a huge shrug.

She groaned. "You're all hopeless. I'll get started. Sit down, relax, this could be a while..."

Mokuba went into the bathroom, and I searched for the TV remote, but I found nothing after two trips around the room.

"Need help?" Seto offered, raising one brow as I got down on my hands and knees to check beneath the couch.

"I'm fine on my own," I said, running my hand across the floor. "Damn it."

"I seem to recall you saying that once before, and I had to come save your ass from certain death. Do you want to take that back?"

I gritted my teeth. "Fine. You can help."

He dropped to a crouch at my side and stole a furtive glance over his shoulder. "Where have you checked?"

"Um, _everywhere_. It's just not here."

"Really?" He put his hands between the cushions of the loveseat, slightly leaning over me while doing so. "You checked here?"

His proximity was doing horribly wonderful things with my pulse. "Yes, I checked there. Would you please get off me?"

"...No."

"_No? _Seto, don't force me, I need my TV like you need your coffee, and I'll - - "

Not surprisingly, he chose the best way to shut me up: with his own mouth.

My mind went totally blank, and as he pulled away, I didn't even quite remember what the definition of 'remote' was.

"The TV remote is on the countertop."

I whipped my head around to see Talia's back to us, working on a bowl of batter in front of her.

Standing carefully and squirming past Seto, I walked to the island and hissed, "If you knew where it was all along, then why did you make me look?"

She turned, her eyes going from me to Seto and back in a flash, and then winked. "You two looked like you were having so much fun. I didn't want to spoil it."

I had to laugh, at least a little. The girl was sharp. I didn't think I'd mind spending my 'vacation-from-the-vacation' with her.


	43. Things Of Greater Importance

***just to dispel the possibility of any complaints, i don't own cabbage key, but i love the place to death! if you've never been, a lot is explained here. a year ago, i found my grandma and grandpa's dollar that was there from 1986. it's ultra cool.***

Chapter 43 - - Things Of Greater Importance

Talia's pancakes were fabulous. She added vanilla extract and cinnamon, along with a dusting of powdered sugar, and was completely modest about her skills. After we'd finished, Dennis and Denny came back, both sweaty and smelling of salt water. Denny was toting a large trout with him.

"Awesome fish!" Talia exclaimed, and quickly rubbed her brother's fuzzy head.

She then insisted that they would have to go out to Cabbage Key, which, as she explained, was a restaurant that was only accessible by boat. Since Dennis was simply too tired and she'd taken a boater's safety class and had her license, it was decided that she would take Mokuba, Seto and I out on the water later on.

When that time came, I'd pulled on a red shirt and white shorts over my bikini, and Seto and Mokuba wore their trunks with t-shirts.

Talia emerged in a pink-and-green plaid bikini top and jean shorts, her hair pulled into a purposely messy bun atop her head.

"Ready?" she asked, smiling.

We all signaled the affirmative, and off we went. Dennis's boat had a flat bottom, with a section in the front that one could sit or stand on. A tiny table was screwed into the bottom to the left of the steering column. Behind both were plastic seats with foam covers.

Talia expertly led us down the canal, which was lined on either side by stone sea walls, and through mangrove-lined waterways out to the open ocean, which she navigated easily. It certainly got rougher as we got further out. For that reason, I regretted sitting up front.

"Ow!" I cried as my backside bounced off the white fiberglass for about the thirtieth time since our clearing the canals. Seto, seated next to me, just kept laughing. He was fairly relaxed, one leg straight out in front of him and one bent, hand casually holding the metal rail on his side. I, on the other hand, gripped both the rail and a rope with white-knuckled grasps, my legs tucked under me.

"Having fun, you two?" Talia called over the wind.

I turned and gave her a wide, nervous smile. "Yeah!" Then the boat hit a large wave, and I went flying up, landing on my rump with a painful _thunk_. I whimpered softly.

She grinned. "Yeah, I thought so!"

Seto gave her a thumbs-up, and I could hear Mokuba praising her on what an excellent driver she was. I didn't think a Kaiba could kiss ass so well.

When we pulled up to the dock at Cabbage Key, I was sending praises to the heavens and practically ready to kiss the sandy ground.

"You all right?" Mokuba asked, helping Talia tie the boat's mooring line to the dock's post.

I lay back flat on the bottom of the boat. "Yeah...I'm great."

Talia chuckled. "Not used to boating, huh? Neither was I, at first. Don't worry, the second trip's not nearly as bad as the first. You'll be used to it by then."

"I hope so," I groaned, as Seto helped me up.

My nausea and pain left my mind after we walked up the grassy, gently sloping hill to the restaurant, which looked like a large, island-style shack, with white walls and a green tile roof. Ducks waddled across the lawn every now and again, which eventually captured Mokuba's attention. He ran off, yelling like an idiot, successfully scaring the hell out of the poor birds as they fled for either the water or the air. This left Seto to groan in embarrassment and slap his forehead.

When Talia had dragged the younger Kaiba back by his ear, we went inside.

"Any preference on where you'd like to sit?" the hostess asked cheerily, gathering up four menus for us.

Talia glanced back at us, and then grinned at the hostess. "The dollar room, if that's available."

"Sure is! Follow me..."

The hostess, who kindly informed us that her name was Gina, brought us through a screened-in sitting room and a darker area to a room that looked like a porch. But unless you're some one like, say, Seto Kaiba, your porch most likely didn't look like the dollar room did.

Plastered everywhere were American one-dollar bills. Hundreds of copies of George Washington's face peered down at us from the ceiling, walls, pipes, columns, and even fans. On the singles were little messages, names, dates, initials of secret crushes. It was...kind of creepy. But also very cool.

"Whoa," Mokuba whispered.

I risked a look over at Seto. His eyes were enormous. "Damn," he muttered.

I laughed out loud, as did Talia and Gina. We were seated at a square table and handed the menus.

"Now, what can I get you to drink, folks?" Gina asked, bringing forth a pad and pen.

Talia gestured to us.

"Um... lemonade?" I said, shrugging slightly.

Seto took water, Mokuba chose the same as me.

"And I'll have the lemonade as well," Talia finished.

Gina scribbled down our orders. "Okay then, I'll be back for your lunch in a few."

Talia leaned back in her seat. "All righty, guys. This is where I leave you no options for choice. See, there's a song by a man called Jimmy Buffet. It's about this place, and talks about 'cheeseburgers in paradise.' The only freedom you have is whether you want potato salad or cole slaw with your burger."

"That explains, the shirts, then," Seto said, still looking over his menu.

"Hey, Talia?" Mokuba piped up. "What's with all the dollars?"

She laughed. "It's a Cabbage Key experience, just like the cheeseburgers. It's traditional that you hang a dollar on the wall. When they fall off, the owners collect them and donate them to charity."

"That's cool! So, have you done it?"

Grinning, she lifted up her hand. "Yep. Five times. And I can never find my dollar when I come back."

"Well, where'd you hang it last time?" He was getting an enthusiastically determined look in his eye.

"Uh...I think I put it over on that wall behind you... Wanna help me look?"

"YES!"

While Talia and Mokuba rose - - both telling us they wanted the slaw with their lunch - - I looked to Seto with a smile. He was staring blankly across the room.

"All grown up, isn't he?" I joked, as Mokuba 'casually' put his arm around Talia's waist.

Seto rolled his eyes. "She has two years on him, for God's sake. He's not getting anywhere with her."

"But she'll be nice to him about it. I know she will." Hesitantly, I slid my hand across the table until it bumped his. "You're worried about work, aren't you?"

He sighed, then covered my hand with his. "Yeah. But I can forget about it. This is a vacation, right?"

I beamed, swelling with pride. _Finally! _I thought. "Right! That's the spirit."

I felt a gentle, soft touch at my leg. It felt like... a sock?

Flinching slightly, I pulled back and looked under the table. He'd taken his shoe off, and was slowly gliding it up my leg.

My face heated. "Seto..."

"I'll forget about work," he repeated, a crafty, decidedly _evil _glint entering his eyes. "You're very distracting."

I don't think my blush subsided until the middle of the meal.

XXX

Though slightly cooler, the nights in Florida were still oppresive, especially this close to the ocean. He'd toweled off his face with his shirt about five times now in the minute he'd spent on the deck outside. In his hands were two bronze keys, which unlocked the door behind him - - the door into Celeste's room.

After observing him gaze in almost longing at her door from the inside, Talia had taken pity on him and tossed him the keys.

He'd looked at her in shock. "What - -"

"Don't think I can't tell," she chided, crossing her tanned arms over her chest, lowering her chin just enough for her hair to fall into her eyes. "You've got the hots for your employee. I've got crappy vision, but I can see everything. Go on. Get."

He'd grinned crookedly - - Talia would probably treasure that forever - - and risen from the sofa, hurrying to the door outside. A few moments later, he'd rounded the whole deck and ended up where he was now, just outside her room, in the sweltering midnight heat.

_Just go in there, _he willed himself. _You have the means, and the incentive. There's no reason you shouldn't, or can't._

_She's probably asleep, though..._

_But would she really mind me waking her up? ...Probably not. _

With a heavy sigh, he turned around, brushing the dirt from the railing off his arms, and stuck the key in the lock, turned it, and shoved the glass door open.

She was facing away from him, the moonlight turning her hair silver. Shock pulsed through him. A girl with silver hair... he'd seen that before. But...where?

Closing the door as quietly as possible, he placed the keys on the bureau and slowly climbed onto the water bed. It shifted, making her body rise slightly, and her head moved. He put his hands on her waist and drew closer to her, burying his face in her thick mass of hair.

Her arms twitched, and breathing changed.

"Who... who's there...?" she asked softly, trembling.

He chuckled. "Who else?"

She rolled over, slinging her leg around his waist. "I thought I was alone for tonight," she whispered, her fingers delicately teasing his shoulder.

He smirked. "Silly Dawson. I couldn't just leave you hanging after what happened at the restaurant."

Her smile shone ultrawhite in the moonbeams. "Lucky me."

Snaking his arms around her, he pulled her on top of him and carefully unbuttoned the lacy pajama shirt she'd chosen to wear tonight. At the fanciness of her clothes, one eyebrow quirked up in surprise. "You were expecting me," he guessed.

As she shrugged the top off and worked out of her shorts, she facetiously muttered, "Damn. You got me."

"That I do," he murmured, and dragged the blankets securely over them.

In the complicated inner workings of his mind, in the many sort of files that were arranged by importance, the idea of 'work' was currently at the very bottom of the pile. And at the top, the miracle of nature he held in his arms.


	44. It's For The Best, Right?

***i so apologize for the lack of update, but more will be on the way soon, and I'm still working on my lovely comic-version of 'blue-eyes, white lies'. coming along nicely... anyway. on with the fic!***

Chapter 44 - - It's For The Best, Right?

As nice as it was to be sleeping with a companion again, I absolutely had to check my e-mail. After Seto fell asleep, I rolled slowly off the water bed and crept out of the room as I pulled on my panties and Seto's shirt, then crossed the main room and tiptoed up the wooden spiral staircase to Dennis's office. I flinched as the screen turned on with a loud whirring noise, but, glancing across the way, saw that Denny and Mokuba were still out cold in the loft.

I opened the Internet browser and logged in to my e-mail account, sighting a new message from Joey. Smiling, I clicked on it.

I had to laugh at the picture he'd attached to the top of the message. He sat at his house, in the ancient folding chair before his computer desk, grinning broadly and giving a double thumps-up. He wore only a T-shirt and boxers. I assumed that his sister had probably taken the photo.

_'Like the pic?' _he wrote. _'Serenity owed me that much. Didn't wanna pull on pants. Hope you don't mind.'_

I rolled my eyes.

_'Anyway, school's been pretty good. (No moneybags, so it's actually easier to deal with. It's kinda lonely without you around to hang with, though. Sucks. :( I really miss you. __But enough with the sappy shit. To answer your question, yeah, Dad's been treating me right for a change. I think when I graduate, he might consider letting me go off on my own, and maybe even convincing Mom to let Serenity move in with me. You have no idea how awesome it feels to know that could happen. I know you'd be happy for me, though. How's Florida? Still hot, I guess, but maybe it's cooling down with Kaiba there. He's being nice to you, right? And be honest with that last one. If he's not, I'll kick his ass.'_

"He'll do what to me now?"

I gasped softly and swiveled in the chair. "I thought you were asleep!"

Seto smirked. "Didn't you ask Mokuba if I was a vampire? Vampires don't sleep."

I huffed irritably. "I was joking. What are you doing up here?"

His brows lowered over his eyes, casting the shimmering blue orbs into shadow. "I can't investigate when the girl I just had sex with mysteriously disappears with my shirt? What has this world come to?"

I shook my head, still frustrated, and went back to reading the e-mail. "Leave me be, Seto, I want privacy when I talk to my friend."

"Wheeler? I think I can supervise."

I gritted my teeth but went back to reading the message, too aware of the hot breath on my shoulder.

_'Lemme know how that whole Kaiba Land project is coming along. And for the love of God, Celeste, use a condom if Kaiba keeps at it. All the best, Joey.'_

My face heated, and, very slowly, my shoulders rose to ear-level. I waited for the explosion, the rain of fire, the fissure in the earth, whatever would signal the eruption of Seto's temper.

Nothing. Stillness, calm, only the whisper of his breath against my skin.

After an agonizing minute, he finally broke the silence with a low, rumbling chuckle that I swore I felt reverberate in my own chest. "You told Wheeler that we're sleeping together?" he laughed.

Taken completely by surprise, I squeaked, "Yes."

His arms snaked around my torso, and I melted helplessly into his embrace as his lips brushed the outer shell of my ear. He was still laughing quietly; I could feel the vibrations.

"You're not mad?" I asked tentatively.

He leaned forward so that the side of his face was pressed against mine, and whispered, "Why would I be? You've alerted Wheeler that he's to keep his hands off you at all costs."

I couldn't help but smile. In an obsessively possessive sort of way, it was sweet that he felt so obligated to protect me.

I tilted my head back and allowed him to capture my lips in one of those breathtaking, perfect kisses of his, while his hand clasped my arm firmly.

He pulled away just slightly, withdrawing his tongue from my mouth so that he could mutter, "You can reply in the morning, right?"

The most coherent response I could muster was a dazed "Mmmhmm."

He twirled the chair around and pressed down on me, his fingers seeking the buttons of my - - correction, _his_ - - shirt. He undid three out of five before there was a gentle beep from the computer. Mere moments later, a dual high-pitched shreik that I feared would wake everybody in the house rang out.

We both froze, and my head snapped to the computer screen. Backlit by sunshine in a Skype window were Becca and Marnie, both beaming and bouncing happily. They'd apparently issued the classic fan-girl-esque squeal.

"Guys!" I hissed frustratedly. "A little busy here!"

"Oh, we can see that!" Becca said, and winked.

Seto frowned in disapproval.

I sighed softly. "I guess introductions are in order. Seto, this is Becca, and Marnie." I pointed to the corresponding faces on the screen. "Gals... you know Seto Kaiba."

Marnie's eyes widened, and she gave a nervous wave, while Becca lowered her lids and smiled seductively.

"Hey," they said simultaneously, Becca flirtatiously, Marnie tensely.

"Hi," Seto replied, giving his trademark smirk.

I could see both of them begin to swoon.

"How's the U.S.?" Marnie asked, ogling the screen.

"Great, just great. Hot. And we're actually taking a break from work to relax a little with one of Seto's friends."

At the phrase 'Seto's friends' Becca and Marnie's brows rose.

I put a hand up to Seto's face and absentmindedly stroked the smooth skin with my index finger. "Hard to believe, I know," I joked. "It's actually really fun. Mokuba's enjoying himself, too."

"Glad you're having fun," Becca said brightly. She squinted at the corner of her computer, and then gasped. "Celeste! Holy Lord, what time is it there?"

I winced at the digital numbers on my own screen. "Um... two thirty-two."

"Bed, now," Marnie ordered sternly, wagging a disapproving finger.

I felt Seto smile. "I won't argue with that. You heard her, to bed with us." He put his arms under mine and hauled me off the chair.

"You'll be explaining yourself when you get back!" Marnie said quickly.

"Bye Celeste! Be safe!" Becca added, and then Seto closed the window.

Taking me firmly by the hand, he led me back downstairs, creeping past Talia on the sofa, and only when we were safely shut in our room asked, "What did you tell your parents?"

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"What did you tell your parents?" he repeated, slowly.

I frowned. "That we're simply boss and employee. They don't even know that we're taking a vacation from our job."

He smiled just slightly as he sat on the edge of the water bed. "They have no clue that we're - -"

"I find that sometimes a white lie is for the better. It's for the _best_ in this situation." A short, dry laugh followed. "I guess I picked that up working for you."

He nodded. "I suppose you did."

I came over and sat beside him, staring at our reflections in the bureau mirror. We both looked desheveled - - an unusual thing for him, not so much for me - - and tired, but otherwise happy. Again, not a normal thing for him. He slowly traced a thumb under my chin, leaning his head against mine.

"Are you ever going to tell them?" he murmured.

My eyes dropped to my tanned feet. "I... I don't know, Seto. The thing is... if this isn't about anything more than the physical, it doesn't seem right to let them know. They wouldn't be happy to find out I was having sex with my boss without any romantic reason... Hell, they wouldn't be happy to know I was having sex in the first place." I lifted my gaze back up, to see him glancing to the side, away from me.

"Hn."

"'Hn?' I just asked you if you're taking this seriously and all you can say is 'hn?'"

His head whipped around, fire in his eyes. "You think I'm not serious about it?"

"I don't know, I'm not a mind-reader!" I shot back. "I just wanna know!"

He let out a large breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, cobalt blue flashed sharply, and he pulled me in for a fierce kiss that left me gasping. Hands intertwined and legs tangled, and I suddenly found myself pressed into the water bed. Whether I was able to stop him or not, his shirt was coming undone, and fast.

The only reason I noticed that the kiss had ended was the loss of his body heat. He'd propped himself up, bearing his weight on his elbows as he hovered over me. I was completely unable to locate my voice.

His eyes boring deep into mine, he rested his forehead on mine and huskily told me, "I couldn't be any more serious about this. What we have... it's the closest thing to a real relationship I've ever had. You... I don't know what the hell you did to me... but I wish I knew how to thank you."

I laughed a little as he parted the shirt and feathered butterfly kisses over my breasts. "That'll do."

He started slipping off his pajama pants, and I inched back onto the bed, stripping my panties away. He pulled the sheets back and positioned himself over me, nibbling on my neck.

The blunt tip of his member bumped against me, and I flinched. "Se-Seto...? How serious are you about this...?"

I know what he saw in my expression: apprehension, fear, nerves. And in his, there was confidence, assurance, comfort, and... love? He swept some hair from my face and traced my lips with one finger.

"Serious enough for this," he said softly. "Are you?"

I contemplated this option. This would be sealing the deal, telling him that I was devoted, utterly and completely his. I knew I was post-period, so I was safe on the pregnancy front, but this could doubtlessly be the most stupid thing I'd ever done. Was I ready for this? I mean, I'd had relationships before - - none this sexual, obviously - - but was I ready to give myself that entirely to a guy? (...Especially a guy like Seto Kaiba?)

I swallowed hard, then carefully wrapped my legs around his waist, adjusting my position until it was easy for me to slide over his length, bringing a low moan from his throat. He grinned wickedly.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	45. Hypotheticals: My Mortal Enemy

***wow... its been months since my last update, so i come before you all bearing chocolates, flowers, anything i can use to apologize. its disgraceful that i keep you waiting so long... but ill make up for it since i have another chapter already half-done and nearly ready for publishing. SO sorry... forgive me, dear readers. :'( also, M. Carlisle, you must be psychic. i was taking a break when the email of your review showed up. this is dedicated to you. :)***

Chapter 45 - Hypotheticals: My Mortal Enemy

The next two days flew by faster than I would've liked, and before I knew it we were packed and ready to drive back to Orlando. So, with a whole list of songs for my mp3 player in hand and a couple of frozen trout in my suitcase, we bid farewell to Dennis, Denny, and Talia. I was chuckling all the way as I scrolled through digital pictures of Seto and Mokuba in the...let's call them 'originally quirky' shops on the island, taken by Talia. There were also shots of the three of us on a beach that was part of a state park called Cayo Costa, which translated, according to Dennis, as 'key of the coast.' The place wasn't visited much by tourists, making it ideal if one was looking for isolation. Sadly, the trail was a deathtrap of mosquitoes and spiderwebs, most of which I ran into. Then were pictures of us at the estates of Henry Ford and Thomas Edison, and with the various animals in Dennis's house: Sandy the retriever, and Sugar, Oreo, and Missy, the cats.

As wonderful as the stay with them was, I was glad when we reached the condo. Almost immediately I collapsed onto the couch - I'd had the last driving shift, and driving through the steady haze of rain hadn't been pleasant. Mokuba, groaning, dropped down beside me and pillowed his head on my shoulder, the entirety of his luscious raven-black locks fanning out across my chest.

"Home," he gasped. "Finally."

I stroked his hair gently, pushing it back and away from his face. "Tired?" I teased, though I was exhausted myself.

He nodded. "Yeah..." I saw his eyes slip closed before he snuggled tightly against my side and began to snore softly.

I put my arms around him and smiled gently, just as Seto walked in the door with Mokuba's suitcase. At the elder Kaiba's quizzical stare, I shrugged carefully and whispered, "He just fell asleep."

I watched a flash of emotion - jealousy? - dart across Seto's eyes as he set down the suitcase and approached the sofa. Then it passed, and he smirked, amused.

"Want me to take him?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure he'll like his bed better than me."

Seto rolled his eyes while he slipped his hands beneath his brother's body; I knew _he_ would certainly take using me as a pillow over a normal bed any day of the week. I watched in silent admiration as he took Mokuba back to his bedroom. He was surprisingly good with kids. Maybe it was the same instinct that had helped him raise Mokuba practically alone. Maybe he just wasn't as cruel as the world saw him to be. Whatever the reason, a frighteningly vivid image of Seto holding a tiny, green-eyed baby in his arms and smiling affectionately down at it completely invaded my brain. I'm sure I must have looked shocked, possibly horrified, because upon his return Seto asked me if I felt sick.

"Wh-what?" I stammered, snapping abruptly back to reality.

"I said, are you feeling sick? You're white." He pressed an inquisitive hand to my forehead.

"I...I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." Grimacing, I pushed myself up and stood in front of him.

He put his hands on my waist, lightly rubbing over my last two ribs with his thumb. "I think Mokuba had the right idea," he murmured. "We all ought to get to bed."

I slowly bobbed my head up and down in agreement, suddenly feeling drowsy. "Good plan."

Together we went to his room-which, in the past month or so, had become mine as well-and stripped down before changing into pajamas. We weren't going to bother with any 'explicit nocturnal calorie-burning,' as I'd heard Andrew put it once. It was panties and a nightgown for me, and a matching pants-and-shirt set for Seto. (Even if skin-to-skin cuddling is nice every once in a while.)

When I'd peeled the sheets back and curled up at Seto's side, the image of the infant with the green eyes cradled in his arms flickered back into my thoughts. I doodled a few circles on his chest with my fingertip, silently pondering for a few moments before I decided to break the silence wide open.

"Seto?"

"Hm?" he muttered.

"Have...have you ever thought about, er, having kids?"

I felt his body stiffen beneath me. "Honestly, no." He paused, and then heistantly continued, "Why?"

"No reason."

He sat up, bringing me with him, and looked me dead in the eyes, a hard piercing blue attempting to break down the walls of my subconscious. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No! But..." Something occurred to me, and I returned his gaze evenly. "What if I was?"

He groaned, rubbing his temple agitatedly. "Celeste, _please_ don't go into this. Not tonight."

"But what would you do?" I challenged without fear. "If I really were pregnant with your baby?"

He sighed heavily. "If you were expecting my child, which I hope to God you're not, I would have two options: hide you away in a far-off country and try to explain your disappearance to your parents and the rest of the world, or marry you. And then try to explain _that _to your parents and the rest of the world. With the first option, I would pay child support and visit every now and again, as much as I could with work. With option two, I'd have the wedding arranged as quickly as possible and have the birth date of the baby kept secret so no one would think that I married you simply to cover that up. We'd live the life of your average celebrity parents. The end."

I was still for a few moments before a disgusted sneer curled across my lips. "You _hope to God_ I'm not?" I repeated slowly, dangerously.

Mirroring my frown, he nodded once. "Yes. That would be best for the both of us, as well as Mokuba, your parents, Wheeler... Really, it would be better for everyone."

_"How in the hell would that be?"_

He flinched, not expecting my angry shreik. "Celeste, what is the matter with you?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, my voice full of bitter sarcasm. "Nothing at all." I laid back down, facing away from Seto. "Goodnight."

"Celeste. What the hell is going on?"

I rolled over and hissed, "If you're serious enough to fuck me without a condom, don't you think you'd have to be prepared if that led to having a kid?"

Muscles jumped sporatically in his jaw. "I agree. I should be prepared, and, as you can probably assess from that answer, I _am_. Where did this come from in the first place?"

"I don't even know! But I can't go on with this relationship - if that _is_ what you consider it to be - if you aren't ready to have a kid."

"I think I already told you, I-"

"Seto," I interrupted him. "Not the plan. Not what we'd tell the press. Would _you_ be able to handle it? Mentally, emotionally, physically?"

There was more movement along his jawline, but he seemed to be taking my last statement into consideration. After a minute or so, he softly told me, "Go to sleep, Celeste."

My mouth fell open. "B-b-but...I..."

He placed a finger over my lips, sealing them closed. "Just get some sleep." With that, he lay back and snapped his eyes shut.

I stared at him, a heinous mixture of confusion, hurt, worry, and rage coursing through me and bringing a few acidic tears to my eyes. With no other alternatives, I rolled over and stared at the wall, keeping my back to him.

Naturally, sleep didn't come easily after all that, so I lay awake, listening as Seto's breathing steadily slowed, and he began to snore lightly. An hour or so later, I heard Mokuba fall off the bed in his room, and consequently his brother turned and slung his arm across my stomach. Despite the argument we'd just had, I couldn't help but smile. He snuggled closer and buried his sharp chin in my collarbone; I winced but took it.

"Celeste," he muttered.

Whether he was awake or not, my heart gave a little thrill to hear him say my name. Even in a groggy, half-conscious state, his voice made it seem exotic, in a way. I loved it.

Suddenly, I was thinking about that baby again, the one that had flashed through my mind earlier. She was beautiful - I had a feeling it was a girl. There was a little tuft of brown hair at the crown of her head, and she was staring upward, curiosity making her emerald-colored eyes sparkle. Seto was still holding her, smiling down at her, and then he turned to me. I felt drawn to her, to the both of them. It was strange and abnormal, but it felt right. I knew this was my baby - was _our_ baby.

I snapped back to reality. I'd never been one for superstitions, but occasionally I'd have an instance where I dreamt of something and it would happen a week afterwards, at the latest. However gorgeous the kid was, to think that this could become real was, frankly, unbearable at this point. In an instant, I was terrified. I broke out into a cold sweat and began trembling violently, and turned into Seto and held onto him for comfort, for dear life. After a few seconds, his pattern of breaths changed.

"Why...are you trying to suffocate me...?" he mumbled, trying to sit up.

I didn't answer, but pressed my face into his chest.

"Celeste?" He put his hand under my chin and tilted my face up so he could see. The expression of pure fear startled him; his eyes went wide with shock.

"Celeste? !"

"J-just...just h-h-hold me," I whispered shakily.

He did so, pulling me tightly against him, stroking my hair. "What's wrong?" he murmured, his lips brushing my forehead.

"I...I'm not ready for kids..."

His chuckle rumbled through his torso and into mine. "I thought not. We'll be careful from now on, okay?"

I was surprised that he hadn't asked for an explanation, but that was far overpowered by how thankful I was for his understanding now. "O-okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now please, get some sleep."

I spent the rest of the night in his arms. Somehow, I knew we were always going to end a night on good terms.


	46. Be Mine?

***wow, so long... and this chapter is crappily short... so sorry... but i can thank manga19 for essentially kicking my ass in gear... again... school's been a pain... (excuses, excuses) but here you are...***

Chapter 46 - - Be Mine?

When I finally pried my eyes open to face yet another stressful day of work, I knew immediately that something was off. For one, the sun was shining into my eyes. We were usually up just before the sun. For another, the bed was empty. I was alone.

Sitting up fast, I whipped my head back and forth, searching for any sign of life. The condo was silent.

Nervous, I called out, "Seto? You here, Seto?"

No response.

"Great," I muttered, swinging my legs off the bed. It was then that the digital alarm clock caught my eye. I pulled it off the nightstand to stare at it. I blinked, once, twice, three times. Then I closed my eyes tightly, looked away, looked back. Sadly, nothing changed.

"Twelve-thirty? !" I screeched. _"What the hell? !" _

_How could this have happened?_ I wondered frantically as I bolted from the room, yanking off my pajamas as I went, and stormed into my room, searching for something to wear. I finally managed to hook the clasps of my bra after four failed attempts (usually Seto did this for me) and then madly threw on a pencil skirt, red lace shell, and suit jacket. I had pantyhose in my hand as I raced into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. I was about to yank open the fridge in search of my last-minute breakfast when I noticed a piece of paper attached to the stainless steel door by a magnet. Nice paper, beautiful handwriting, KaibaCorp letterhead. I yanked it free to read it.

_Celeste,_

_I'm sorry for what happened last night. It shouldn't have ever come up, and I reacted in the wrong way. We should have discussed that earlier, when we were both of slightly more rational mind. Again, I apologize. Take the day off. Judging by your fitful sleep, you'll need it. Happy Valentine's Day._

_- - Seto_

I put the paper down neatly on the counter, perfectly parallel to the edge, and bit my lip. Valentine's Day. _Way to go, genius. You forget, and then you go and start a fight the night before. That'll help a relationship along._

Pushing my hand through my hair, I sighed heavily and banged my head on the refridgerator door. Stupid. I didn't even have anything to give him.

"Celeste?"

I pulled myself from the depths of my self-pity and turned around. Mokuba, still in his pajamas, was staring quizzically at me from the doorway.

"Heh - - hey, kid," I said, half-smiling. "I didn't know you were still here."

"Yeah, stayed behind today." He shrugged. "And you are, too, so I figured I'd stick around."

I frowned. "You...how?"

He smirked, and lifted another sheet of paper.

I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"Well, Mokuba, I'd love to stay and spend the day with you, but I know your brother needs my assistance, so I'll get going and let Roland know to keep an eye out for you - -"

"No." He crossed his arms firmly across his chest.

"Wha - -"

"No. You're staying here today. Seto's orders. And we're supposed to get you to the spa at four."

I resisted the urge to twitch. Using his little brother as enforcement. Doesn't that violate child labor laws? And not to mention any sense of decency...?

"The...spa?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. And then the dress shop at six. Hairdresser at seven, dinner at eight..."

Good God. "Um...is this all your brother's doing?"

"Yup. He wants to treat you right for Valentine's Day."

I went over the itinerary. Spa. Dress shop. Hairdresser. Dinner. Basically, pampering galore.

I couldn't help but smile. I knew he would never admit it, but Seto was a hopeless romantic. Either that, or he'd been watching too many 60s movies.

Mokuba cleared his throat, and his next statement sounded decidedly forced. "So...you wanna watch a...chick-flick?"

XXX

Sitting at a private, candlelit table in the moon garden of an obscenely expensive restaurant, I suddenly realized why Seto Kaiba was one for the most powerful people in the world: damn it, was he ever _persuasive_. I mean, I found it entirely impossible to stay mad at him for more than a day, between the apology (which one didn't hear from him often), the amazing treatment today, the tender kiss when I arrived, and this beautiful dinner. He had all the resources of the world - - and his company - - at his fingertips, and put every single one to good use, in my humble opinion. Not to mention that he could convince his business assosciates by just scaring the hell out of them.

My hair looked amazing, and it fell in gentle waves to my shoulders. Then the classy makeup, and pricey blue dress... it was simply perfect. Even too perfect.

I was cutting into a thirty-dollar piece of prime rib when Seto asked, "So, did you enjoy yourself today?"

I paused in the middle of my bite, rested the fork back on the plate. "I had a shiatsu massage, pore-cleansing mask, mineral soak, and hot stone treatment at the spa. Tried on dress after dress to my heart's content. And then got my hair done." I beamed, touching the silky curls. "It was incredible. Thank you."

The hint of a smile touched his mouth. "I'm glad you liked it. But...I have something else to give you..." He pulled out a small black box. A jewelry box. Keeping the sphynx-like smile, he pushed it across the table towards me.

_Too big to be a ring,_ I assured myself before I started hyperventilating. "Seto... no. You've already done so much for me... I couldn't accept anything else."

He smirked arrogantly. "Nonsense. Open it."

No arguing with that. I puffed a stray hair out of my face as I pried open the lid. Cradled in satin was a golden choker, designs carved into the metal, set with a large black obsidian stone.

"Oh... Seto... it's gorgeous..." I picked it up and ran my fingers over the thick gold band.

"It's from Egypt. I was told that the wife of a pharaoh owned it. But that could just be the salesman making his pitch." He stood, took the necklace from me, and put it around my neck. Once he'd clasped it, he brushed my hair away and kissed my neck.

I giggled softly. "Seto...not here."

"Then when?" he teased.

I turned to look at him. "I didn't get you a gift," I muttered, changing topics.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll get my gift tonight. You won't have to do anything but play along."

A shiver of heat passed through my entire body as he sat back down. "R-really?"

He nodded. "Yes. But I'm not giving anything away. You'll find out later."

Fantastic possiblites flooded my perverted subconscious.

He took my hand, ran his thumb over the knuckles. "Believe me, I'll wrap up your perfect day."

XXX

I thank God for Roland every day of my life. I really do. Especially when Seto and I drink too much, and wind up stripping clothes off as we go along. The beloved bodyguard had taken Mokuba out to the movies, dinner, something, because I'm sure Seto had forewarned him of his plans for me that night.

Therefore, we had not a worry in the world as we left a trail of clothing, gasping and nearly falling to the floor in a desperate rush to the bedroom. He was right, as usual. He wrapped up my perfect day, and I gave him his gift as well.

His gift? It came in the form of stripping that pale blue dress from my body, painfully slowly, along with the sexy lingerie that came with it. He kissed along every spare inch of my body, giving extra attention to the areas he knew made me gasp. This guy... he knew how to drive me crazy, both sexually and emotionally. He could have me pissed one moment and aching for him the next. I didn't know what to do with myself, or with him.

_Marry him, _my subconscious suggested while I snuggled against him, both of us covered in sweat. _Just get it over with. Tell him you love him. _

For a while, I seriously considered it. But then again, he'd promised that this would just be about the sex. No strings attached. I figured that he'd hold up his end of that bargain. Cold, emotion-devoid Seto Kaiba couldn't possibly go all soft over some girl. A girl like me. Yet here I was, offering him everything I had: my feelings, my body, my memories. How stupid could I get?

Biting my lip, I closed my eyes, and drifted off into a world where things might make better sense.


	47. KaibaCorp: Beware of Explosive CEOs

***hooray, a MUCH longer chapter... since valentine's day is actually coming up, the time-frame seems fairly appropriate. of course, my procrastination is the main cause of this... but hey, it works. enjoy, faithful readers. :) ***

Chapter 47 - - KaibaCorp: Beware of Explosive CEOs

Days and weeks had passed since Valentine's Day, and I hadn't given those three painful words (aka 'I love you') another thought. All of us - - Seto, Mokuba, myself, even Roland - - were swept into a frenzy as the date for the grand opening of Kaiba Land, USA approached. It was March 18. Six days until the opening, and five until my birthday. How fun.

Seto was in his office with Mokuba, setting things up for the opening ceremonies. Roland had flown back to Japan to assure everything was well on the homefront. I was in my office in the building, sorting out files and consulting with event planners as they rang in to ask Mr. Kaiba's opinion on one thing or another for his theme park and corresponding tournament. Damn fools had no clue what they were doing.

"I could have them all fired and replaced in a heartbeat," was my mantra. It began to scare me how much I was beginning to echo Seto. The mutterings about others' incompetence, the sharp glares... Truly terrifying.

Along with the planners overruning my phone, there were regular PR calls being screened through by my temporary assistant, Clark Ross. And then there were the files.

The mountain of papers and manila folders on my desk was divided in half; on one side were the ones that I'd already perused, signed, and/or filled out. On the other were the ones that still required one or more of those options. The ratio of the former to the latter was like Everest to an anthill. The day looked pretty bleak.

At last, I pulled up a file that interested me. It was the names of all the duelists that were going to be invited to participate in the KaibaCorp Grand Championship.

_Ginger, Balfry  
__Goat, (Dr.) Richard  
__Hawkins, Rebecca  
__Ialos, Totani  
__Ivanoff, Sergei  
__Jordan, Shane  
__Lloyd, Zigfried  
__McGregor, (Det.) Paul  
__('the Monkey Man'), Abe  
__Otom, Apnarg  
__Moto, Yugi  
__Salim, 'Fortune'  
__Shark, Ethan  
__Shin, Jafar  
__Valentine, Mai  
__Wheeler, Joseph  
__Wilson, Leon  
__Wong, Vivan_

I had to smile. These all looked like tough duelists. I knew Joey might have some difficulty with the competition, but he'd hold his own. And then the others. I knew for sure that Mai would crush her opponents. And Yugi was the Japanese champ, so this ought to be a breeze for him. Rebecca and Leon were just kids, but if they caught KaibaCorp's attention, they had to be good. This Zigfried character... frankly, he kinda scared me. There was something sinister dwelling behind his turquoise eyes, something that caught me the wrong way. Everyone else just looked like a dorky alter-ego gone awry.

I signed the list with a flourish and set it in the miniscule 'out' pile.

I'd gone through about three more files when the phone rang once more. I groaned softly, put down my pen, and clicked the speaker button. "Kaiba Corporation, Celeste Dawson speaking."

"Yeah, Celeste? It's Clark. You...you've gotta hear this call."

The urgency in his tone caught my attention. "Put it through."

There were a few moments of tedious silence, and then a click. I heard a bit of static, and some muffled screams in the background. "Celeste Dawson, KaibaCorp PR."

A young woman's terrified voice filtered through. "Hello? M-my name's Karihime, from Japan... there are _Duel Monsters _flying around here! _What's going on? !_ Did one of your systems have a malfunction or something ? !"

My heart stuttered in its pattern. "Um...excuse me?"

"There are _literally_ creatures from that game Duel Monsters flying around through the air! I mean, I just saw a Red-Eyes Black Dragon go by..."

I struggled for words. "Ah... a-are they... holograms?" I stammered.

"I don't know!" Karihime screeched. "They're just _everywhere_! For God's sake, _do something_!" And she hung up.

I sat there, frozen, unable to think, or move, or scarcely even breathe. Very slowly, I hung up the phone.

_Oh...shit... _

All of ten seconds later, the phone rang again. "Clark?" I muttered. "Is it another one?"

"...Yeah."

"Put it through."

"Just a second..."

It took me a little strength to say, "Celeste Dawson, KaibaCorp PR."

"I'm Jordan... I'm visiting London, and... Dude, there's a freakin' Card Reaper on Big Ben! What the hell? !"

The next dozen weren't so different. Complaints came from all parts of the world about these monsters, and they were especially concentrated in Japan, which made it even more easy to blame KaibaCorp for the incident. After sixty-five calls, I gave up and told Clark, "Enough, enough! I'm going to talk to Kaiba, right now."

"Good luck," Clark muttered, and I bolted from my desk to the elevator. I shifted impatiently from one foot to the other on the elevator ride up, awaiting an explanation for the barrage of phone calls I'd just unpleasantly received. _This should be good. _

When I reached the top floor, I raced into Seto's office, shoving the double doors open as I went. "What in the hell is going on, Seto?" I demanded furiously. "I've got people threatening to short-circuit the landline with how many calls I'm getting! Have you heard what they're saying? !"

Seto's eyes flashed harshly, and he wordlessly pointed to the television screen before him. Mokuba sent me a pained look, and I watched the American news reporter.

"These appearances of creatures from the popular card game 'Duel Monsters' have been spotted worldwide, on all continents. It may be linked to the sudden appearance of an aurora-like light in the sky, but most tie the apparitions to the Kaiba Corporation, whose holographic image technology is the most likely cause. So far, KaibaCorp has thoroughly denied any connection to the monster sightings, and people everywhere eagerly await a response from the company's young CEO, Seto Kaiba."

The TV went blank. I turned, finding Seto, remote in hand, his jaw locked in anger.

"Seto...," Mokuba said softly.

"I don't know what the hell's going on," Seto growled dangerously, "because _I'm not involved_! This whole 'real monster' business has absolutely _nothing_ to do with my corporation, all right! This...this _bullshit_ is not _my fault_!" His fist landed on the hardwood desk with tremendous force, shaking everything on it.

I flinched. "Seto... if it isn't you... then what else could be going on?"

"How the hell should I know?" he snapped. "Could be Pegasus. Could be mass hallucination. Pick one. I really don't care. KaibaCorp is not the cause of this. Now, if you want to come, I'm holding a press conference to completely dispel these ridiculous, unfounded rumors." With that said, he stood up from his desk and breezed past me, out the door and out of sight.

I sighed, and Mokuba strode over to give me a comforting hug. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "He just... he gets like that. Our dream of Kaiba Land is being threatened by all this bad publicity. He's just worried."

I smoothed back his long hair. "Yeah, I understand. I chose to bear that cross the first time I kissed him, kid."

He gave me a smile before bustling after his massively pissed-off brother.

I pursed my lips, crossed my arms, and cocked one hip, effectively pouting about the reaction I'd gotten. _Wow. Talk about high-strung. What exactly have I gotten myself into?_

Just then my phone buzzed. I picked it up, saw that the caller ID read 'Roland,' and flicked it open. "What's up, Roland?" I said tiredly.

"Miss Dawson? Any update from Mr. Kaiba?" I could picture him pressing that handkercheif to his sweaty brow as he pondered the horror of adressing the clamoring crowd that was indubitably gathered outside KaibaCorp in Domino.

"Let 'em know we've scheduled a press conference. And make sure to get some 'you-time,' Roland. I don't want you to collapse from the stress, hon."

"Thank you," he gasped, and I ended the call. Putting on a confident face, I strutted for the elevator. It was time to do what I did best.

XXX

Clips of Seto and I both explaining that the monster appearances were not a result of Kaiba Corporation's technology played on every news hour around the globe that day. I at least prided myself that I didn't get booed and verbally assaulted like Seto did, but maybe that was because I was a woman. Still, I felt pity for him. All this had to be putting stress on him, which might contribute to more explosions like we witnessed that morning. I imagined that Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi would all be crowded around the Moto's television set, their eyes glued to the screen, watching for Kaiba, and, in Joey's case, me. And poor Roland had practically flown a rocket to get over here; he looked like shit.

A mere four hours later, I was bringing most of that Everest-sized folder pile up to Seto's office, shifting them into my left arm so as to knock with my right when I paused, hearing a rather furious-sounding rant from Seto.

"_Enough!_ I will never let a snake like you wrap yourself around my company, _is that clear_?"

I froze in place. There were a long couple seconds of silence, in which I held my breath and waited nervously, resting my shoulder against the door. Then, Seto again: "You must be out of your mind, _Pegasus_!"

_Pegasus?_ I thought, flabbergasted. _As in, Maximillion Pegasus, the billionaire who created Duel Monsters? Why is he bothering Seto...?_

And then it came back to me, what Mokuba had said about what had occurred between Pegasus, Yugi and company, and the Kaibas during the Duelist Kingdom tournament. _"A group of suits with a lot of KaibaCorp stocks, the 'Big Five,' was trying to take over the entire company while Seto was out of it. Maximillion Pegasus was helping them... They needed a key from me, so they kidnapped me..." _

_Oh, God... what _now_? _

Judging by the extended periods of silence, I assumed Pegasus had called Seto on the phone. He must have done something crafty, because Seto's next words were a frustrated cry of "Hold on!".

Then Mokuba, sounding unsure and a little scared: "What're you gonna do?"

"...You have yourself a duel, Pegasus," Seto muttered. After another brief silence, he hung up the phone with an angry grunt.

"You okay?" Mokuba asked gently.

All I heard in response was a growl. This is when I chose to make my entrance, as nonchalantly as possible. And since I'm not quite the mistress of subtlety, you get this:

"Hey there guys, got your paperwork hot off the press!" I chirped, grinning, as I swung into the office, my arms overflowing with files. (Nice, right?)

I was received with an absolute, deathly quiet. The only thing missing was the cliché cricket chirp. Mokuba looked like a kitten that just gotten its fur shaved off, and Seto...he was ready to blow again. Eyes blazing like two dark blue fuses, jaw taut, fists clenched... Duck. And. Cover.

"D-did I miss something?" I stammered timidly, clutching the papers to my chest.

Seto fixed me in his hot-flame stare. "Keep an eye on things. Have Roland help you." He came from behind his desk, his dark purple duster flaring impossibly behind him as he rushed off, Mokuba in tow.

"Wh-whoa! Wait a second!" I hurriedly dropped the stack on his desk, causing a massive paper landslide, before scurrying after him. "What's going on? Why are you putting me in charge?"

He was making his way to the elevators. "I'm going," was all he said.

My heart skipped a beat. "Going? Where?" No reply. "Seto?"

He'd reached the elevator bay, and had pressed the button for the fifth basement level. I shoved myself between the him and the doors, frustration twisting my mouth into a grimace. He in turn scowled, annoyed by the interruption in his undivided quest to be pissed. (So... I helped him?)

"Seto Kaiba, _what_ is going on?"

He crossed his arms. "Mokuba and I have some business to take care of."

"What kind of business?"

He huffed a sigh; the elevator couldn't come fast enough for him. While Mokuba hunched nervously, he growled, "I'm going to Duelist Kingdom."

My veins filled with ice. It was happening again. "What? ! Wh-why? !"

His hand curled into a fist. "Celeste, just do it. Listen, and obey, and I'll be back in a few days, three maximum."

I gaped at him, irate. "_No!_ I will not, until you tell me what the hell's going on!"

He gave up then, grabbing my shoulders firmly and giving me a quick, rather violent shake. "Would you just do it? ! Celeste..._please_."

At this, I stopped my protests and stared at him. There was a furious desperation, a frenzied agony in his eyes, and it almost physically hurt to witness it. "Se...Seto..."

"I'll come back. In one piece." The doors slid open behind him. "I promise." He pressed a kiss to my forehead, and then stepped into the elevator with Mokuba. I watched his stressed face grow thinner and thinner between the doors until it disappeared entirely, whisking him away to God-knew-where, doing God-knew-what, and leaving me alone.

If I couldn't thank God for telling me where he was going or what he was doing, I could at least thank Him for waterproof mascara.


	48. When The Going Gets Tough

***been quite a while since the last update, and i apologize for that... been busy busy busy between forensics, softball, and 8 classes... anyway, enough with the excuses. the fic must go on...!***

Chapter 48 - - When The Going Gets Tough...

"Am I really that dispensable? !"

I was seated on the floor of my office, my back against the wall, crying like a baby. My high-heels were on the opposite side of the room, where I'd flung them angrily before collapsing into my current position. When Roland came in to find out where I was, I'd almost hit him with one. Now he was kneeling beside me, and handed me another tissue, which I used to first wipe the tears and runny mascara from my face, then to blow my nose in a rather un-lady-like fashion. I'd been receiving a steady stream of Kleenex for the past half-hour or so, during which I'd basically bawled out all my troubles to Seto's top lackey.

"I-I mean, he just left!" I blubbered, smacking my hand indignantly on the floor. Roland flinched. "He d-d-didn't even tell me where he was going! What the hell is with that?"

Roland whipped out his trusty handkerchief and patted the side of his head. "I'm sure he'll tell you everything once he gets back, Miss."

I smiled at him through the water-works. "I sure hope so."

He reached into his jacket and withdrew a small, square-shaped box. I stared at him, puzzled, and then he opened it, revealing a dozen chocolates.

"They always seem to help my wife when she's upset," he explained sheepishly.

Giggling softly, I plucked a candy from its paper cradle and delicately bit it in half, savoring the sticky caramel on the inside. "Roland, you're the best," I muttered.

He grinned - - I'd never seen that out of him - - and patted my hand.

It was gonna be a long day.

XXX

"Big brother, don't you think we shoulda told her something?"

Seto broke his stare from the puffy clouds in the sky, which he continued to soar past in his Blue-Eyes White Dragon-shaped jet, and directed his attention to his brother behind him. Mokuba's large eyes shone with worry.

"What?" Seto said blankly, as he'd missed most of the conversation.

Mokuba huffed impatiently. "Celeste. Your girlfriend, bro. Shouldn't we have told her at least a little about where we were going?"

Glaring at the controls of his jet, Seto murmured, "I didn't want to worry her with the details, Mokuba."

"You're worrying her even more by telling her nothing!"

That certainly caught his attention. Turning in his seat to fully view his younger sibling, Seto frowned, his eyebrows knitting as he asked, "How do you figure?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "She's a _girl_, Seto. They like to be _informed_. Knowing something gives her the peace of mind that she knows where you are and what you're doing, and makes it harder for her to come up with crazy ideas about all the bad things that could happen to you. She's going nuts not knowing, Seto, I could see it in her eyes."

The elder's fists curled around the steering handles, tighter and tighter until the knuckles turned pale. He'd learned a long time ago about necessary evils, and this was needed to keep Celeste out of harm's way. She was impulsive and protective, and would come after them if she knew everything. She would be right at their heels, right by their sides, supporting and assisting and whatever else she had to do to for them. Revealing their destination and intention was simply too dangerous a suggestion. He wanted her in America, in the KaibaCorp building, where Roland could keep an eye on her and where Pegasus couldn't hurt her.

_Pegasus..._ Just the name made his skin crawl. That abhorrent excuse for a human being had no business re-entering his life, nor trying to move in on his company. Of course, Pegasus managed to learn almost every minute detail about his social life, so it was only a matter of time before he discovered Celeste, and used her to create a weak point in his defenses. His fingertips went numb as the very thought of Pegasus harming Celeste swirled in his brain. Her face, her beautiful green eyes, filled with horror and fear...

His jaw locked so hard that his teeth hurt. "I won't let you touch her," he growled lowly. "She's mine, you won't touch her..."

"What was that, big brother?"

He released both his grip on the steering mechanism and the tension of his jaw. An aching sensation flooded his mouth. "Nothing, Mokuba." He stared back out at the sky. The GPS system on the jet beeped suddenly, alerting him that they were nearing their destination. It was time to get this over with, once and for all. Time for both brothers to face the ghosts of their past.

_Pegasus... I _will_ defeat you..._

XXX

It was five-thirty when I gave up trying to focus on my work. I'd never been one to let anything - - plane crash, apocalyptic natural disasters, etcetera - - obstruct business, but this had to be an exception. Every few minutes I would have to put my pen down or take my hands off the keyboard, breathe deeply, and assure myself that Seto and Mokuba were just fine.

_Just a business arrangement with Pegasus,_ I thought, calming myself. _Nothing more. They're okay, they're fine..._

But when I saw the numbers on the clock at the corner of my screen, I cringed and decided if I had to prevent hyperventilation for much longer, I'd be borderline crazy. I shrugged out of my suit jacket and stood up, quickly shutting off my computer and walking to the door with my briefcase in my hand and the jacket draped over my arm.

Roland, who had positioned himself outside my office like a guard dog, immediately tensed and got a worried look on his face. Ever since this morning he'd been wary of another breakdown. I hadn't reverted, and I'm sure neither of us really expected it, but he probably didn't want to take a Gucci stiletto to the face.

I smiled lightly at him. "I'm heading back, Roland. It's been a tough day. You oughta get out of here too."

He nodded, simultaneously reaching for his handkercheif. Blotting his forehead with it, he said, "Yes. The driver will be here for you shortly, Miss Dawson."

"Got it," I said, and started for the elevator. I had no intention of waiting.

"Er, Miss Dawson?" Roland sounded desperate, as if he knew my plot.

I paused, but didn't turn around. "Yes?"

"I...I must insist you wait for the driver, I'm afraid."

At this I did look over my shoulder at him, incredulous.

He clenched his jaw. "Mr. Kaiba's orders, Miss."

Shock froze my face for a while, and it thawed first into frustration, and then tension. Seto, ever the paranoid one... But what was there to be paranoid about? If he was essentially forcing me to take the limousine back to the condo instead of a cab, there was something on the outside he thought would endanger me.

This, naturally, only made me worry more about his situation.

By the time I reached the condo, I'd resurrected my fourth-grade habit of biting my nails, and fumbled a few times with my keys before I burst into the place, breathing hard and with tears threatening the presence of my eyeliner.

Still wearing my blouse and skirt, I dropped my shoes onto the floor, followed quickly by the briefcase and jacket, then, almost in a trance, made my way to the couch, which I collapsed onto, staring but seeing nothing.

Horrified, I wondered, _How could this have happened? How could my entire world fall apart around me without my knowing...?_

I slowly slid sideways, until my right cheek pillowed against the cushion. A few moments later, Louie leapt up onto the couch and flopped in front of me.

Sighing, I righted myself and crushed him against my chest, stroking his ears. "Just you and me, Lou," I murmured, the tears overflowing. They dribbled down his furry head and onto his nose, where he promptly licked away the salty liquid. Giving a burble that sounded almost sympathetic, he snuggled into my throat. Clinging to my cat, I burst out crying.

XXX

Within the winking flames of a ceremonial fire, the image of a blond girl clutching a feline appeared. Two eyes, one pale green and one gold, settled over the picture, glittering with interest. They observed as she leaned back onto the posh leather sofa, tears streaming from bright green eyes and over flushed cheeks. Moments later, she buried her face once more in the pelt of her pet.

The eyes belonged to a man, whose features were too juvenile to be considered 'old,' but too wise to be considered 'young.' His hair, the color of sea glass, framed his face in the front, and in the back trailed past his waist. Quickly adjusting his complicated robes, he turned one hundred-eighty degrees, facing three younger men who knelt before him, before the raised altar upon which he stood.

He did not beckon them, nor did he say anything; he simply waited. He knew, eventually, curiosity would get the better of at least one of them, and they would look up. Surely enough, he had only to count out twenty seconds before the man on the left lifted his chin to peer at the altar.

The robed man smiled. "Rise, my loyal servants."

The three kneeling men got to their feet. The one to the left, the one who'd been the first to lift his gaze, was quite tall, very slim, with chin-length, styled hair in a shocking shade of red. His brave silver eyes reflected some hidden emotions. To his right was a man who was taller still, with slightly shorter blond hair that was slicked back. The hardness in his blue eyes seemed to copy the hardness of his arms, which would intimidate even a weathered army soldier. Lastly was the shortest of the group, whose wild and thick brown hair fell about his bright blue eyes and then flew in all directions. His pale scars and developed hands suggested a rather violent upbringing.

The burly blond, in an impressive baritone, asked, "What is your bidding, Master Dartz?"

Hooding his bi-colored eyes, the man called Dartz just slightly raised his upturned palms. "It is time for you to seek out your targets, my servants. The great Leviathan will soon awaken, and it requires sacrifices... These three, the ones who are prophesized to resurrect the legendary dragon knights, shall be the ultimate offering. And among them..." Dartz held his servants in suspense, noting their expressions.

"...the nameless pharaoh."

Eyes widened in mild surprise, but nothing more.

"Rafael... the pharaoh, whose soul shares a body with the one they call Yugi... he shall be yours to challenge and defeat."

The large blond nodded, then turned and exited the spacious temple.

Dartz turned next to the brunette. "One of Yugi's closest friends, Joseph Wheeler, is the second one... He is especially close to the young Mai Valentine..."

At the name, the brunette flinched. His battered fist curled tightly.

"...you, Valon, will take him."

Valon, his shoulders taut with determination, strode quickly out the same way Rafael had.

"And that leaves you...Alister." Dartz's tongue wrapped around his name as if it were something exotic, something delicious. "Come forward, my soldier."

Cautiously, the redhead approached, ascending the stone steps until he stood beside his master.

"Look into the fire," Dartz crooned, "and tell me what it is that you see."

Gray eyes squinted, examining the depths of the flames. After a few moments, he could see the blond-haired girl walking down a hallway, brushing tears from her face, biting down hard on her bubblegum-pink lips. Her eyes, like a pair of emeralds, flashed up to the cieling, still glassy with wetness. Her face... her face was beautiful, heart-shaped and fair, framed by her golden hair. Captivated, Alister's mouth fell slightly open as he continued to gawk.

The girl turned to a door, which she yanked open and shut, pausing to take a breath before slipping her blouse over her head. Next came her pencil skirt, her black lace bra, the matching panties...

Alister closed his eyes for a heartbeat. He swallowed, then snuck a glance at his master. Dartz didn't appear to be fazed whatsoever by this girl's stripping. He looked back to the vision.

The girl was in a bathroom, and had walked to the shower to adjust the nozzles, turning the hot water on full blast, which flooded the room with steam. Now that she was fully naked, both men could see the flawlessness of her figure. Creamy mist twisted around her lean body, caressing her curves. Alister squelched the urge to reach out to her, to see if he could touch her perfection.

Stepping inside and closing the curtain behind her, she sat on the floor directly beneath the stream. Then she brought her knees to her chest, flattening her full breasts against her thighs, and wrapped her arms around her shins. Then, with water flowing down every inch of her, she sobbed brokenly, her shoulders shaking with each cry. She buried her face between her knees.

Dartz reached over and took Alister's wrist, then brought it forward so the younger man's fingers just skimmed the fire. Immediately Alister could feel her pain, not in the figurative sense, but literally; he felt the empty desperation, the loneliness and the worry that fueled her sorrow. His heart went out to her.

"Who...who is she?" he rasped, taken off guard by the power of her emotions, drawing his slightly singed hand back.

Dartz smirked. "Her name is Celeste Dawson. She is a reporter for the _Domino Star_ in Japan... Actually, her employment changed very recently... She is now the PR manager for the Kaiba Corporation."

Alister struggled to maintain a straight face. Kaiba Corporation... the company that took his family, his home, his entire life, from him...

Dartz continued: "She's grown quite close to Seto Kaiba...too close, if you ask some." He glanced expectantly at his servant.

Knowing what he wanted, Alister carefully returned his fingertips to the flames, and in his mind's eye he saw quick clips of this Celeste girl in rather compromising positions with a tall, thin brunette man. A man with stunning blue eyes...

"He's having sex with her," Alister nearly spat.

Dartz lifted an eyebrow at the violent reaction. "Yes. Now that you have drawn Kaiba away, he has left without so much as explaining the situation to her. And her poor little heart is breaking at being left in the dark by the one she so cares about..."

Alister felt his jaw tighten. "What is her role in this?"

"Leverage, Alister. Leverage against Kaiba. Though he will not easily admit it, he does harbor feelings for the girl, and they can be used to our advantage."

At this, the redhead hesitated. He didn't exactly approve of kidnapping, despite some of the more immoral things he'd done, and here was his master, encouraging him to do just that. But after one more glance at her face, twisted by misery, he made up his mind. He wasn't going to kidnap her; he was going to _rescue_ her from Kaiba, and her heartache.

"How soon can I leave?" Alister growled.

"Now would be admirable. You've already brought Kaiba to Duelist Kingdom... you must be there as well to meet him. I will...handle the girl."

Though he would much rather have done it himself - - that way he could be positive the job was executed properly - - Alister knew he had no choice. It was time for him to take on his target.

Nodding quickly, he turned on his heel and almost sprinted from the temple, his hair fanning out behind him. With the beautiful, suffering girl's face as his motivation, he went on his way, determined to rid the world of one arrogant CEO.


	49. New ChapterPsych!

Hello there loyal readers…I just wanted to let you all know that I am, in fact, not dead. Shocking, right? I apologize for the lack of update…I'm actually currently revising a lot of "Blue Eyes, White Lies," as I am in the midst of one hectic year of school and am creatively dead as to how the hell to pick the story back up. But fear not, I won't give up on Celeste and the gang! They will be back and better than ever as soon as I can. (And when my fingers aren't swollen from being whacked by a softball… ) Patience is a virtue, grasshoppers…all you faithful will be rewarded. :)

Love love love love,

Talia (aka TheStarsAreMyGuide)


End file.
